El Angel de la Muerte
by Adickdelta
Summary: El planeta Vegetasei fue destruido, Vegeta murio tambien. Ahora los guerreros Z se enfrentaran contra el señor de la Galaxia, pero contaran con la ayuda de quien menos esperaban.. UNIVERSO ALTERNO BxV
1. Prologo

_El fic es mió, pero los personajes son totalmente propiedad del excelente Akira Toriyama, y este es solo un tributo a los mundialmente conocidos Vegeta y Bulma..._

_El Ángel De La Muerte_

_**PROLOGO**_

En un lugar alejado de la galaxia, existía un planeta llamado Vegetasei, morada de los saiyajin, guerreros extraordinariamente fuerte, los cuales solo vivían para pelear, por su sangre únicamente corría el deseo de guerra. Vegetasei se caracterizaba por su cielo rojizo, que emanaba un aire perturbarte, debajo de el se alzaban unos imponentes edificios blancos como el mármol, con estructuras dignas de tal poderoso imperio.

En uno de tantos edificios, se encontraba un pequeño niño, con el pelo en punta, su edad no pasaría los seis años. Pero muy contrario a lo que pareciera, aquel niño, era alguien distinguido en aquel planeta, por dos razones, la primera por ser hijo del rey Vegeta y heredero al trono, y lo otra se debía a que poseía un poder que no era común en los mismos niños de su clase, pues a pesar de ser un guerrero de elite, su fuerza sobrepasaba lo que esperaban.

La pelea que se desarrollaba dentro de esa cámara de entrenamiento era sorprendente, dentro de esta, cerca de diez saibaimen atacaban al pequeño pelinegro, a pesar de eso, su semblante serio no se modifico un solo milímetro. Con gran agilidad esquivaba cada uno de los golpes recibidos.

Fuera de esa cámara, los presentes que observaban dicha pelea, no cabían en su asombro por tal espectáculo, solo uno parecía no sorprenderse por los resultados, ya que conocía bien al príncipe.

-¡Es…esta esquivando todos los ataques…! el es muy fuerte- exclamo uno de los operadores que observaba la pequeña pantalla ubicada enfrente de él

Después de varios ataques fracasados por parte de esas bestias, el príncipe heredero comenzó a aburrirse, por lo que dejando que ellos se acercaran él, dejo que se confiaran para después expulsar parte de su energía, haciendo con esto que ocho de ellos murieran en el acto, se dirigió con paso seguro hacia uno que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, alzando el índice de su mano derecha comenzó a formar una pequeña cantidad de energía, desapareciendo al sabaiman. Con un movimiento mas ágil se enfoco con el último de sus adversarios, acumulando energía de nueva cuenta la arrojo contra su enemigo, acabando así con su artificial vida.

-Es-estó es imposible… ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a todos ésos saibaimen en tan solo un instante?

-Mmhp…Claro que eso es posible- interrumpió un hombre- además el príncipe Vegeta no está usando toda su fuerza- se alejó, dejando al otro más sorprendido

-Pues ése niño es una pesadilla…

-Abre la puerta de inmediato- se escuchó una voz infantil desde el fondo de la cámara

-Sí, a la orden…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vio Vegeta fue a su guardaespaldas Nappa, el cual lo espera con ropa limpia para que se vistiera.

-Es un usted un genio…

-No necesito que me digas esos halagos- contestó un fastidiado príncipe

Después de vestirse, salieron de la zona de entrenamientos, pues ya habían terminado por ese día. Pero al pequeño ojinegro parecía importarle muy poco ese detalle, pues iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se los expreso a su acompañante.

-En este planeta jamás voy a ser fuerte, el entrenamiento no es el adecuado, creo que le pediré al señor Freezer que me deje ir a un planeta que desee conquistar…

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir?- pregunto con mas fastidio el infante

-No al contrario…

Lejos de ahí, se encontraba un a nave perteneciente a Freezer. En la que se le estaba informando los detalles de la última conquista de los saiyajin al señor de la galaxia, el planeta Canazza. Pero fue interrumpido por la entrada del orgullo de Vegetasei.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- se interpuso un sujeto de color verde

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? en este lugar no esta permitido que entren los infantes…- tercio otro de color rosa y con aspecto de pez globo

-Señor Freezer, solo vine a despedirme porque me iré a otro planeta- contesto el chiquillo sin inmutarse por los reclamos de los sujetos.

-No necesitabas hacer eso, porque ya nos avisaste, puedes largarte a ese planeta…- acoto el primero

-Dejen que pase…- se escucho una voz que venia del fondo de la instancia

-Gran Freezer, como puede...

-Vegeta, por favor quiero que trabajes como debe de ser- comento el aludido

-Muchas gracias, señor…- a pesar de sus agradecimientos, el pequeño nunca le iba a servir a alguien tan despreciable como aquel ser

-Mmm…no tienes porque darme las gracias…

Cuando el pequeño se retiro de la vista de Freezer, el gobernante de la galaxia se dio la vuelta para contemplar al planeta Vegita

-Zaabon, sigue al príncipe Vegeta y acaba con su miserable vida…

-Como usted desee Gran Freezer….-El sujeto de color verde asintió ante tal pedido y se retiro para cumplir con su misión.

_**Continuara...**_

_¡¡Hola a todos!!_

_Este es el primer Fic que hago y espero que les guste. La idea la tenia desde hace mucho, pero después de ver la película (otra vez) donde se destruye el planeta Vegetasei, decidí hacer esta historia, y si, el príncipe Vegeta muere, se que en la película no pasa así, pero es un ligero cambio que hice, y que será MUY importante pare esta historia. Disculpen la falta de coherencia pero como ya les dije es el primer fic que publico._

_Dedicado para Karen: Gracias por ser la primera que leyó mis historias y que además me sigues en todas mis locuras, eres una gran amiga y te quiero mucho_

_Bye_

_ADICKDELTA_


	2. Un NUevo Inicio

_¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!!_

_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero y les guste..._

Capitulo 1. _Un nuevo inicio_

Oscuridad, era rodeado por esa sombra, no podía ver nada, acompañado únicamente de la soledad y a pesar de eso sentía paz, una tranquilidad casi imposible. Trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo le pesaba como nunca, ¿Dónde estaba?... No lo sabía.

Los últimos fragmentos de su vida antes de llegar a donde estaba, todavía seguían frescos en su mente.

_Se dirigía al planeta Lebaccid, después de dejar su propio lugar de origen. Creía que el entrenamiento al que estaba sometido no era suficiente, si algún día quería llegar a convertirse en el legendario súper saiyajin, debía tener un entrenamiento mas duro. _

_Pronto seria el ser mas fuerte del universo, y mataría con sus propias manos a la lagartija con cuernos de Freezer, sus pensamientos de grandeza se detuvieron cuando el sistema de su nave le anunció su pronta llegada a Lebaccid, el pelinegro podía contemplar a través de la ventana de su nave aquel planeta, espero a que su nave aterrizara en la superficie, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la atmosfera, las luces de su nave se encendieron abruptamente, junto al sonido de alarma, él trato de encontrar la causa del problema. No tardo mucho en distinguir como una nave se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia él, tan pronto como la distinguió en su radar, recibió de ella un impacto de energía, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que se viera rodeado de fuego, trato de salir forzando la puerta, pero esta estaba atascada, si no salía de ahí, seria su perdición, noto como las llamas rodeaban su cuerpo y se acercaban peligrosamente a él, después de eso solo había dolor, mucho dolor y de repente nada, no escuchaba los sonidos de las maquinas que alertaban el fuego estaba consumiendo su nave, no escuchaba su propia voz que gritaba por tan dolorosa tortura infringida en su pequeño cuerpo, solo existía un enorme vacio y por ultimo, paz y tranquilidad._

-Parece que ya despertaste…

La voz que lo llamaba sonaba distante pero poco a poco se iba acercando, trato de dirigir su cuerpo hacia la dirección de ese sonido. Abrió los ojos con una lentitud casi dolorosa y lo que vio enfrente de el fue casi irreal.

Un ser de aspecto extraño lo mira con detenimiento, su piel era de color purpura, el color de su cabello era blanco, su vestimenta impecable: una camisa azul cielo al igual que su pantalón, con una especie de chaleco azul marino que le llegaba hasta la mitad sus piernas y un par de botas rojas. Eso sin contar la leve luz que lo envolvía y la cual contrastaba claramente con la oscuridad.

-¿Qui-quién…eres? ¿d-dónde…estoy? y ¿qué d-demonios… hago aquí?- exigió tratando de que sus palabras sonaran claramente, a pesar de estar semiinconsciente

-Hace muchas preguntas…príncipe Vegeta…- respondió su interlocutor con calma

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... ¡¡CONTESTA!!

-Pequeño príncipe, se quien eres, porque lo se todo sobre ti, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro-ante la sorpresa del chico, continuo- ¿quien soy?, bueno mi nombre es Shin y soy el supremo Kaiosama del este…

-¡¡Su-supremo kaisoma!!...¿eres un dios?

-Así es…- hizo una pausa y contemplando el lugar, continuo-¿Dónde estas?, bueno por decirlo de una manera, en el mundo de las almas…

-¿QUE? ¿Acaso estas bromeando??

-Yo no bromeo…Vegeta, estas muerto…

_No, esto no puede ser cierto, yo no puedo estar muerto, es ilógico, esto no me puede pasar, yo debo ser el guerrero más fuerte de toda la galaxia y…_

-Lo es, y no es una mentira…

-¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos??- pregunto de nuevo el pequeño

-Soy un dios…no lo olvides-comento como si fuero lo mas normal del mundo-y en cuanto a lo que haces aquí…bueno, eso es mas complejo…-lo apunto con uno de sus dedos haciendo que el cuerpo del infante levitara un poco quedando frente al él.

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco, para ser un Dios era mas pequeño de lo que pensaba, pues apenas y era unos centímetros mas alto que el saiyajin.

-Normalmente, cuando un ser muere solo tiene dos caminos a donde ir, el primero es dirigirse al paraíso, y el segundo es ir al infierno, donde su alma será librada de todo mal y reencarnada de nueva cuenta o en otro caso quedándose, en aquel lugar. Pero hay excepciones, cuando es necesario, esos seres pueden optar por "otros" caminos…

-¿Otros caminos?-pregunto el pelinegro con sumo interés

-Así es, si son guerreros de pensamientos y sentimientos puros, pueden ir a donde se encuentra Kaiosama y entrenar por toda la eternidad. Otros sin en cambio, se pueden convertir en custodios, tanto del infierno, que son normalmente ogros; y del paraíso, seres tan puros que pueden llegar a convertirse en ángeles- observo al pelinegro con detenimiento- pero en tu caso, es diferente…

-Mmhp… ¿así? ¿Por qué?...

-Bueno, porque quiero proponerte un trato…

-¿Un trato?, ja, por lo que veo solo encajo en una de tus opciones, no puedo ir al cielo, ni ser custodio, por lo que me queda solo un lugar a donde ir…-contesto el niño cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Te equivocas, todavía existe otro camino…- suspiro un poco y continuo- convertirte en el custodio de la…muerte…

- ¿Qué?-el saiyajin trato de ocultar su sorpresa por tal pedido-¿Y por qué yo?

-Eso es muy fácil, eres un guerrero que no le teme a ella, eres inteligente, tienes valor, disciplina, audacia…y lo más importante, tu mente y tu corazón no han sido corrompidos, todavía…

-Te equivocas, mi pueblo es una raza que solo sabe matar, incluso yo iba a hacerlo…

-Exacto, ibas…pero no los has hecho- se acerco un poco a él- piénsalo príncipe saiyajin, puedes ser inmortal, el tiempo para ti no existiría, ni el dolor, ni la tristeza…

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-Bueno, serias mandado al infierno y tu existencia seria borrada de este mundo y de todos…solo tienes que aceptar- extendió su mano derecha, produciendo una pequeña bola de luz, que creció dando forma a un objeto alargado.

-¿Una guadaña?…pensé que solo era parte de las leyendas para asustar a los niños

-Todas las leyendas tienen partes reales…- soltó el objeto, y lo dirigió al pequeño- tómala, es necesario para ser custodio,…ahora solo tienes que aceptar…

Vegeta observo al Kaiosama que estaba parado frente a él, si de verdad estaba muerto, no tenia otra opción, estirando el brazo la tomo con una mano, pudiendo contemplar aquel objeto, de mango ligeramente torcido y tan viejo como el mismo universo, pero resistente a pesar del tiempo, con una cuchilla tan delgada y tan letal que seguramente arrancaba la vida de su victima al menor contacto, y para darle un toque mas macabro al asunto, en la unión de ambos, se encontraban un esqueleto de algún ser, que por su aspecto parecía ser un feto.

Cuando lo sostuvo fuertemente, una luz lo envolvió, dando paso a un cambio en él, su cuerpo anteriormente como el de un infante, ahora mostraba el de un adulto joven, dejando atrás cualquier indicio de niñez, para dar paso a un aspecto maduro y serio, con unos ojos capaces de matar a cualquier ser mortal con solo una mirada.

-Debo advertirte algo Vegeta…si aceptas, todos tus recuerdos serán borrados…-hablo de nuevo el dios

El aludido gruño por tal comentario

- ¿No seria lo mismo que ir al infierno?

-No, pues conservaras tu cuerpo, y tu esencia será la misma, solo no recordaras tus orígenes…

El príncipe heredero, volvió a enfocar su vista en la guadaña, manteniéndose así por un tiempo, ¿valdría la pena? Ja, ya no importaba, seria inmortal y nunca mas tendría que morir, apretando con más fuerza el mango, enfrento al dios.

-Acepto…

**Continuara...**

**Israeru:**_ Gracias por tu comentario y lo tendre en cuenta, prometo que tratare de no tener tantos errores..._

**Shadir: **_Lo se, no era un pequeño cambio, era un GRAN cambio, jejejeje, espero y este capitulo te guste, y gracias por tu comentario..._

_A todos los que leen este fic...MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_y gracias tambien por sus reviews..._

_Adickdelta_


	3. Acepto Ser Tu Angel

_¡¡Hola de nuevo!!_

_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo para que lo lean..._

_Que lo disfruen_

Capitulo 2. _Acepto ser tu ángel_

La luz del sol dio directo en sus dormidos ojos, provocando que la joven se despertara, hace días que estaba ahí, alzo su rostro para contemplar a la persona que yacía en la cama con un semblante tranquilo. Camino algunos pasos hasta la ventana, por ella se colaba la luz del día, además de que podía observar los jardines del hospital, soltó un suspiro, desde hace un mes que se encontraba en ese hospital, en espera de que su hermano despertara del coma en el que se encontraba a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

Su mente estaba sumergida en los planes que haría por ese día, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de su hermano comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños, giro sobre sus talones y vio con horror que las pulsaciones de él caían en picada, salió corriendo de la habitación tratando de llamar al médico o alguien que la ayudara.

Después de un par de minutos que para ella fueron eternos, le personal del hospital se encontraba junto a su hermano tratando de ayudarlo. Sabía que las esperanzas de que viviera eran remotas, pero aun así, se negaba a aceptar que el muriera. Por lo que aguardo en la sala de espera para que le informaran el estado de su hermano.

A unos pasos de ella, un par de ojos la miraban con dolor, nunca le gusto que estuviera triste, y ver en sus ojos rastros de sufrimiento y tristeza le partía el alma, ni siquiera el dolor que había sentido anteriormente era tan fuerte como el que le provocaba verla así, trato de consolarla, pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas, acerco una mano a ella para tratar de acariciar su mejilla pero era inútil, no había rastro de que ella supiera que él estaba ahí.

Resignado se dirigió a la ventana, contemplando a los médicos tratar de revivir su cuerpo, su vista se desvió a la delgada y débil línea plateada que todavía lo conectaba al mundo de los vivos. Sintió de repente un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, giro su cabeza con una lentitud casi dolorosa, se alegro de casi estar muerto, porque de lo contrario hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco o asfixia al no respirar por el susto.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de mediana estatura que lo miraba fijamente, casi podía sentir como sus ojos lo traspasaban, podía jurar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, trago saliva y bajo un poco la mirada, topándose de deño con una guadaña sujetada firmemente por aquel sujeto. Juntando el poco valor que le quedaba se aventuro a preguntar lo que ya sospechaba.

-E-eres…¿la…la mu…erte?

No hubo respuesta, ni un sí o un no. Con un movimiento ágil, rompió la línea que conectaba al chico con la vida. Una vez cumplida su misión se volvió sobre sus talones, hablando por primera vez.

-Vámonos…

No espero una respuesta y siguió caminando, el joven no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlo, no quería desobedecer a la temible figura que lo guiaba.

Mientras lo seguía, pudo escuchar los pasos de los médicos yendo a donde se encontraba su hermana y el grito de dolor que profirió ella, antes de él desaparecer del mundo de los vivos.

Otro amanecer hermoso, siempre era así, de hecho todo el lugar era un ensueño, la razón era muy sencilla, no solo estaba en el paraíso, sino que además, era una de las custodias de aquel lugar. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero era feliz, o al menos intentaba serlo, pero no podía, algo le faltaba, y sabía que era eso que añoraba: libertad .

Voló un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño montículo, donde descansaban algunos custodios, se sentó en la fresca hierva y siguió contemplando el paisaje, cuanto daría por salir de esa prisión de oro, y ver que había más allá, volver a ver el mundo de los vivos, del que solo recordaba su nombre, pues cualquier rastro de su pasado había sido borrado de su memoria. Contemplarlo una vez más, poder viajar a través de ese mundo y el suyo con libertad, y entonces un pensamiento vino a su mente, un recuerdo que atesoraba con sumo cuidado.

El rostro de aquel a quienes muchos temían y el responsable de que el paraíso estuviera lleno de habitantes, el llamado custodio de la muerte, el único ser que parecía ser amigo de la soledad, pero que a su vez era libre como nunca lo seria ella. Volvió a suspirar y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, si tan solo pudiera estar con él, todo sería diferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-¿He?...-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos pares de ojos azules tan intensos como los suyos

-¿No deberías estar cuidando de las almas?...vaya forma de perder el tiempo…-censuro una voz de mujer

-Lo siento Juuhachi…es solo que…-trato de explicar la ojiazul

-Bulma, deja de soñar-tercio un chico- sabes que tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Lo sé…

-Juunana, tiene razón, vamos no hay tiempo que perder-señalo la rubia un poco sorprendida ante el comentario de su gemelo, emprendiendo el vuelo lejos de su amiga para comenzar con sus tareas.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos seres superiores los observaban, pues uno de aquellos ángeles iba a tener una participación importante en sus planes. El de mayor rango se dirigió a su acompañante, para confirmar si eran ellos.

-¿Estás seguro Kibito?

-Así es supremo Kaiosama, esos son los mejores ángeles que tenemos, los tres son procedentes de Chikyu- observo la dirección en la que se encontraban los mencionados- los gemelos son Juunanagou y Juuhachigou y la chica de cabello azul se llama Bulma…

-Muy bien, vamos con ellos y veamos quien está dispuesto a ayudarme con esto….

La peliaqua se encontraba supervisando la organización de algunas almas, cuando se dio cuenta que dos seres se acercaban hacia ella, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca pudo distinguirlos con mayor claridad. Su ropa y su físico los delataban como seres superiores, por lo que dejando sus labores se acerco a ellos, inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y procedió a saludarlos.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Bulma…gusto en poder saludarte

-El gusto es mío Supremo Kaiosama- dirigiéndose al acompañante del mencionado saludo-señor Kibito…

-Quisiéramos hablar contigo y con Juuhachigou y Juunanagou…

-Muy bien, síganme por favor…

Emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos, durante el trayecto la ojizaul los volteaba a ver de vez en cuando, pues no era común que un supremo Kaiosama se encontrara en esos lugares, pues normalmente se encontraba en el planeta supremo.

Entre más trataba de alejar sus preguntas de que hacia él en ese lugar, mas curiosidad sentía del porque quería hablar con ellos, que supiera no habían hecho nada fuera de lo común, dirigió su vista hacia Kibito, el cual, mantenía un semblante serio, normalmente cuando él hacia alguna visita al paraíso, siempre hacia una reunión con todos los custodios del lugar, algo grave debía pasara como para que solo necesitaran la presencia de ella y sus amigos.

Minutos después pudo distinguir la cabellera dorada de Juuhachigou, y no muy lejos de ahí, su gemelo se encontraba sentado observando a su hermana trabajar. Bulma sonrió un poco, desde que conoció a ese par, cada día era lo mismo, la rubia siempre le reclamaba al pelinegro su falta de interés por sus obligaciones, y él siempre encontraba una buena excusa para seguir descansando, logrando que a su hermana le saliera humo hasta por las orejas.

En cuanto tocaron suelo, los gemelos se acercaron a ellos, la rubia busco con la mirada una respuesta en Bulma, pero ella solo encogió de hombros y espero a que terminaran de llegar.

-Buenos días supremo Kaisoma…-saludaron los hermanos

-Buenos días, necesitamos hablar con ustedes…

-Disculpe la molestia señor Kibito, ¿pero no necesitamos la presencia de los demás custodios?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Esta vez no Juunanagou - acoto el de mayor rango- solo queremos hablar con ustedes tres

-Y digamos ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos…?-intervino la peliazul

-Veras, necesitamos su ayuda para realizar un nuevo trabajo…

-¿Nuevo trabajo? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto la rubia

Kibito volteo a ver al supremo Kaiosama, quien afirmo con la cabeza y tomo la palabra.

-Necesitamos que uno de ustedes sea ayudante de uno de nuestros custodios…

-Pero a los únicos custodios a los que podemos ayudar, son a los que se encuentran el infierno, y nosotros no somos ogros…-intento racionar el pelinegro

-Te equivocas Juunanagou, no se trata de ellos, sino del custodio de la muerte- aclaro el dios.

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco, ¿había escuchado bien? Estaba diciendo que necesitaban a un acompañante para aquel custodio, eso era…era perfecto, si pudiera ser ella la persona que estuviera con él, podría salir de aquel lugar y conocer lugares desconocidos para ella.

-¿Pero por qué necesita nuestra ayuda en eso? Que yo sepa ese custodio es lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a cabo su labor- volvió a insistir el chico

-Bueno, últimamente han existido más muertes, debido a la existencia de mas seres vivos, además- hizo una pausa para tratar de explicar brevemente el verdadero motivo por lo que se encontraba ahí-al ser custodio de la muerte, se ve rodeado de atrocidades casi todo el tiempo, volviéndose así mas solitario, por esa razón necesitamos que tenga una compañía que le ayude y este con él para que su corazón no se vuelva mas frio de lo que ahora es…

La peliazul giro su mirada para encontrarse con las de sus amigos, ellos parecían pensar la posibilidad de aceptar, pero en sus rostros no se veía deseos de hacerlo. Nunca se habían separado demasiado, incluso cuando murieron y llegaron al paraíso lo hicieron juntos. Separarse de esa forma, era algo no lo habían pensado.

-Así que, ¿quién de ustedes está dispuesto a acompañarlo?-pregunto el dios

-¿Somos los únicos que podemos hacer eso?-cuestiono la rubia

-No son los únicos, pero si los más calificados, incluso Juunanagou es mejor que los otros custodios y eso es decir demasiado-termino Kibito

-¡Oye! ¡No ofendas!

-Bien, ¿cuál es su decisión?-insistió de nuevo el más pequeño

-Lo siento, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a ir…

-Ja, si Juuhachi se negó, no me queda otra cosa que no aceptar, además, no sé cómo sea ese tal custodio, no gracias, yo me quedo aquí-concluyo su hermano

-Está bien, ¿tú qué dices Bulma?

-Yo…bueno yo…-Eso era lo que siempre había querido, pero viéndolo de esa forma, Juunanagou tenía razón, ella no conocía como era ese custodio, solo un par de veces lo había visto, pero lo no lo suficiente como para saber cómo era en realidad

-Debo advertirte algo antes de que aceptes, el es un poco, bueno como decirlo, especial…

-Ja, eso no sería un problema para la pequeña Bulma, ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, ¿no es así Juuhachi?

-Juunana….-trato de interferir la peliagua, pero el chico no parecía escucharle, pues se acerco a sus superiores, hizo sus ojos en forma de rayita y susurrándoles continuo

-Si yo fuera él, me cuidaría de ella, el pobre no sabe con quién se mete…la otra vez…

-Sera mejor que te calles Juunana antes de que Bulma te vuelva a matar…

-Vamos Juuhachi, no seas aguafiestas, no ves que estoy entretenido contándoles como es la pequeña Bulma, bueno como les decía…

-¡BASTA!...¡TU!-dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro- ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso sobre mí?

-Pero si es la verdad, te acuerdas esa vez que tu y…

-¡¡BASTA!!

Bulma corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, él al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, comenzó a levitar lejos de su alcance, no quería que lo pillara porque no deseaba que sus pobres tímpanos estallaran por los gritos que ella solía darle.

Mientras tanto debajo de ellos, el supremo Kaiosama, Kibito y Juuhachigou, observaban la escena con una gota en la cabeza y la ultima, con un ligero tic en la ceja, pues esos dos parecían críos cuando se lo proponían.

-Supremo Kaisama, ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno, ella no nos ha dicho algo…

-Acepta…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron confundidos

Juuhachigou dejo salir un largo suspiro, mientras veía a su amiga tratando de matar a su hermano, después volvió a hablar con sus superiores

-Ya les dije, ella acepta

-Pero no dijo nada

-Ya lo sé, solo espere a que baje para que ella se los confirme

En efecto, cuando Bulma se dio por vencida al no alcanzar al pelinegro, les confirmo que aceptaba el ofrecimiento, por lo que después de despedirse de sus dos mejores amigo (con mirada fulminante para el pelinegro), se fue con el dios, no sin antes prometer que los visitaría regularmente.

Durante el camino, no dijo una sola palabra, su mente estaba enfrascada en lo había ocurrido en los últimos momentos, y lo que pasaría con ella de ahora en adelante, por fin podría conocer lugares desconocidos, eso era muy emociónate. Y con esto en la cabeza, un suspiro de alegría salió de sus labios.

**Continuara...**

**_Shadir:_** _Bueno, ahora ya sabes quien es en realidad el angel...se que esta un poco loca la historia, pero espero que la estes difrustando..._

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos..._


	4. Derrotado

_¡Hola!!_

_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo...espero y les guste_

Capitulo 3. _Derrotado_

Después de dejar el paraíso, el supremo Kaoisama, Kibito y Bulma se encontraban surcando las innumerables nubes doradas de esos parajes, ella agacho el rostro y contemplo el camino de la serpiente que se encontraba debajo de ellos, si mal no recordaba se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraba Enmadaiosama.

-Disculpe pero ¿nos estamos dirigiendo a la entrada de este mundo?-pregunto con una clara curiosidad

-No, el lugar a donde vamos se encuentra más allá de ella…-contesto Kibito

La ojiazul se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos y continuaron volando. Tras varias horas de viaje, pudo divisar a lo lejos, un pequeño montículo que flotaba en medio de varias nubes, que a diferencia de las doradas que habían contemplado anteriormente, estas tenían un aspecto sombrío y un poco tétrico. Tenia varios riscos en punta y en medio de ellos una modesta casa, con el mismos aspecto lúgubre que el resto del lugar.

Cuando tocaron por fin el suelo, el supremo Kaiosama le indico que lo siguiera. Bulma avanzo un par de pasos, pero al ver como Kibito no avanzaba, ella también paro.

-¿No vendrá con nosotros señor Kibito?

-No, me quedare aquí…-contesto con seguridad

La peliazul asintió, y continúo siguiendo al dios.

Si de lejos ese lugar le parecía tétrico, por dentro le producía un ligero escalofríos, estuvo tentada en salir corriendo en varias ocasiones, pero se daba ánimos mentalmente, tratando de ignorar el sudor frio que le bajaba por la espalda.

Camino por un pasillo oscuro, hasta dar con un modesto recibidor, este, a diferencia de la entrada, era más acogedor, pues la luz se filtraba por las ventanas dándole un aspecto cálido. Bulma suspiro aliviada, por un segundo pensó que había llegado al mismísimo infierno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaioshin?-preguntaron desde el fondo de la estancia.

La peliazul tuvo que ahogar un grito con sus manos. Pues del susto casi podía sentir a su corazón tratando de salir por su garganta.

Esa era la voz más temible que hubiera escuchado en toda su existencia. Ahora sabia por que era custodio de la muerte, si no morían por su guadaña, morían por su voz de miedo.

-Hola Vegeta…-saludo el dios

"Vegeta", así que, así se llamaba, un nombre extraño para un ser extraño pensó Bulma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-volvió a insistir la voz

-Vaya, al parecer no haz cambiado en nada Vegeta, sigues exigiendo respuestas ante todo ¿no?

-Al grano Kaishin…-con paso lento, el custodio de la muerte salió de entre las sombras del corredor opuesto.

Sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en el cuerpo del dios, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

-Bien, he decidido hacer algunos "cambios" por aquí…-comenzó

-¿Cambios?

-Exacto, ella…-el dios se hizo a un lado para que Bulma quedara completamente frente a Vegeta- es Bulma, es un ángel custodio del paraíso…

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del ex-saiyajin. Contempló detenidamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él y volvió a enfocarse en supremo Kaiosama

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella? ¿Acaso quieres que la vuelva a matar?-pregunto intrigado

-Claro que no Vegeta...ella se quedara a vivir aquí…contigo…-termo el dios

-¡¡Qué?!-grito el custodio-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco Kaioshin?!

-¡¡Oye!! ¡Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un supremo Kaiosama!-intervino por primera vez la chica

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión mujer…-soltó el ojinegro

Un ligero tic se enmarco en una de las cejas de la chica. La había llamado "mujer" a pesar de que el supremo Kaiosama le había dicho cual era su nombre. Eso era insultante.

-¡¡Eres retrasado o que!! Tengo un nombre sabes…Bulma, B-u-l-m-a, ¿lo captas o es que tu pequeño cerebro no puede procesarlo?

-¿Qué dijiste sabandija?

-¡¡por kami!! ¿Es que no lo entiendes mi idioma?-exclamo la ojiazul- y para tu información, señor retrasado, yo doy mi opinión cuando se me da la gana, y tu, no eres nadie para prohibírmelo

Vegeta estaba furioso, nadie, absolutamente NADIE le hablaba así a él. Por sus ojos se podía ver el profundo odio que empezaba a emitir, mientras sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento comenzarían a sangrarle.

-Vuelve a repetirlo, MUJER, y no quedara ni siquiera el polvo de ti…-amenazo con todo el odio que podía aplicar a sus palabras.

Bulma retrocedió un paso, vale, ese si que era un mal inicio. El custodio parecía que cumpliría su amenaza en cualquier momento, ella trago dolorosamente saliva, tal vez no debió hablarle así a él.

-Basta Vegeta…-intervino el supremo Kamisama- ella se quedara aquí, y será mejor que se lleven bien…

-Me niego a que ella-la apunto con uno de sus dedos-se quede en MI casa…

El tono de voz despectivo que utilizó el custodio fue más que ofensivo para Bulma. Así que armándose de valor, trato de herirlo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella.

-¡¡Pues lo tendrás que aceptar pequeño principito!!- hablo de nuevo la peliazul

Si las miradas mataran, los dos ya estarían mil metros bajo tierra, enterrados y bien muertos.

-Vegeta, entiende, últimamente ha habido mas muertes de lo normal y necesitaras ayuda…-trato de calmar la situación el ser supremo

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de ella…-se defendió el pelinegro, sin apartar su vista de los ojos del ángel

-Esta bien, viene a pedírtelo como un favor- el custodio sonrió por el comentario del dios-pero ahora, es una orden

La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, apareciendo ahora en el rostro de Bulma

-No puedes hacer eso…-soltó incrédulo el pelinegro

-Ya lo hice Vegeta, así que será mejor que traten de llevarse mejor…-tras decir lo ultimo, desapareció del lugar, reapareciendo junto a Kibito, para partir al planeta supremo. Solo esperaba que no se mataran mutuamente, porque no tenia un remplazo para ellos. Con ese último pensamiento en mente emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su propio hogar.

Un silencio de muerte (irónico ¿no?) se había producido de repente, ninguno de los hablaba.

Si bien era cierto que ya no tenia opción que aceptar a ese ángel, la sola idea lo irritaba, ¿por qué tenia que pasarle a él?, suficiente tenia con tolerase a si mismo, como para soportar ahora a esa, esa…mujer.

Bulma no resistió mas la situación y trato de hacer las pases con él, total, si iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo debían de llevarse bien ¿no?.

-Oye…yo, siento lo de hace rato, no debí hablarte así… ¿amigos?

Vegeta la miro por unos segundos, después se dio media vuelta para regresar por el pasillo por el cual había salido.

-Haz lo quieras…

-Bueno, supongo que eso es un si…-sonrió la ojiazul

Un ¿si?, que acaso la mujer se había vuelto loca, él en ningún momento había dicho eso, se volteo para reclamar ese "ultimo" detalle pero ella le corto el habla.

-Bueno, será mejor que me digas en donde me voy a quedar a dormir, también que tengo que hacer para ayudarte, ¿alguna vez descansas?-pregunto de repente-nosotros lo hacemos después de cada turno, supongo que tu también, y dime ¿Qué haces para entretenerte?, no creo que tengas muchos amigos, así que ¿Cómo haces para pasar el tiempo?, ja, no creo que solo sepas matar, matar y matar ¿o si?

De la boca de Vegeta, no salía ni siquiera un miau. Esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos, se preguntaba cosas y las respondía con nuevas preguntas, nunca había conocido a alguien por estilo, suponiendo que no conocía a mucha gente.

-Y bien…-hablo de nuevo la chica- vaya parece que te cortaron la lengua los ratones…- De repente algo llamo su atención.

Bulma se dirigió a una puerta con acabados rústicos, la abrió, un sonido de asombro salió de su boca. La habitación que veía era muy amplia, con una cama grande, que se veía muy pero, muy cómoda, una enorme ventana se encontraba enfrente de esta. El cuarto contaba con unos pocos muebles, pero de un modo era estupenda.

-Es hermosa…-iba a dar un paso dentro de la habitación, pero Vegeta se lo impidió

-Esa es mi habitación…-hablo

-Bueno, pues lo siento pero yo necesito dormir en una cama cómoda, además, no pretenderás que duerma en el sillón ¿o si?

-Es muy cómodo…-excuso él

-Pues si están cómodo, puedes quedarte con él, así que si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño…

-¡¡Ese es mi cuarto y no dejare que entres!!

-Escúchame bien-se acerco hacia él con una mirada digna de la propia muerte, mientras con un dedo apuntaba sobre su pecho-un ser tan hermoso e inteligente como yo, necesita un lugar adecuado para dormir, así que, esta será nueva mi nueva habitación y no quiero seguir con mas gritos, adiós…

Se dio la vuelta, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Vegeta se había quedado de piedra, esa insignificante mujer le había dado una orden a él, al custodio de la mismísima muerte.

-ahhh…¡¡MUJER!!-grito, mientras trataba de recordar en que punto había perdido su propia habitación, ahora tendría que dormir en la que estaba al fondo de la casa, una mas pequeña y con una cama menos cómoda.

Se dirigió a su recinto de entrenamientos, el único lugar donde parecía olvidar sus problemas y vaya que ese era un GRAN problema.

Durante el recorrido, lo único que hacia era murmurar todas las maldiciones que había en su vocabulario en contra de ese molesto ángel.

Al menos mientras entrenaba no la tendría que ver.

Entrenar era lo único que hacia cuando no tenia nada que hacer (y que últimamente no había hecho, después de tanto trabajo). No sabia porque, pero hacerlo era lo único que lo hacia sentir pleno, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta el porque, sin mas pensamientos en su cabeza, que quitarse el amargo rato que había tenido, continuo caminando.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la enorme cama, se volteo y contemplo el techo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, esa seria la aventura más grande de su vida o seria ¿muerte?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al recordar los sucesos interiores.

Tal vez Vegeta se había portado un poco grosero con ella, vamos un poco mas de lo necesario, pero ella podría ganarse su confianza muy rápido. Con un último suspiro se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Continuara...**

**Sadir:**_ Se que juntar a este trio fue un poco extraño, pero la verdad, estos gemelos siempre me han gustado mucho y por eso forman parte en este fic, ademas, mas adelante seguiran participando en la historia_

**Aome:** _Gracias por aclararme lo de los reviews, de verdad no lo sabia (como se nota que soy principiante...jejeje) y agradesco que te guste, eso me da mas animos para seguir escribiendo_

**Caroone: **_Espero y este capitulo haya respondido un poco sobre las dudas de como se tratarian ese par y es solo el comienzo...jejeje_

_Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews..._

_Adickdelta_


	5. Trabajo, Trabajo y mas Trabajo

_!!Hola!!_

_he aqui otro capitulo, que lo disfruten..._

Capitulo 4. _Trabajo, Trabajo y más Trabajo_

El viento soplaba ligeramente, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles produjeran un suave susurro que acompañaba la paz del cielo. La armonía que se respiraba fue cortada por un grito de enfado producido por una de las custodias del cielo.

-¡¡JUUNANAGOU!!-grito la custodia-¡¡Qué rayos crees que haces?!

-AAAAAAAA…JUUHACHI-exclamo con dolor su gemelo-deja a mis orejitas en paz… duele…

La rubia bufo, mientras dejaba de aplicar fuerza en agarre que tenia sobre el pelinegro. Lo había pillado de nuevo descansando en horas de trabajo, y sin dudarlo un segundo, decidió reprenderlo por su falta de interés por sus obligaciones.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-se alejo de él, cruzándose de brazo y dándole la espalda-pensé que cuando se fuera Bulma, tú te harías mas responsable y me ayudarías con tus deberes…

-Vamos hermanita, no ves que estoy tan triste de que la pequeña Bulma se haya ido, que no puedo concentrarme en mis obligaciones-concluyo con el torso de una mano sobre su frente y una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ja, eso ni tú te lo crees…-acuso su gemela-y deja de actuar de forma ridícula y continua con tú trabajo…

El chico puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir para que su hermana no lo obligara a hacerlo, pero al no lograr su objetivo, comenzó a hacer un pequeño puchero, mientras que derrotado, emprendía el vuelo para realizar sus obligaciones.

Juuhachi lo observaba seriamente, pero al ver que se iba, bajo sus brazos y su semblante frio paso a ser una más tierno. No podía evitarlo, ella siempre lo trataría mas como un hijo que como un hermano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos delgados brazos que la rodearon por los hombros.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

-¡¡Hola Juuhachi!! Te eche mucho de menos…

-¡¡Bulma!!-exclamo sorprendida la rubia- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te alegrías de verme de nuevo- repuso con morros la peliazul- que mala eres…

-No es eso, es solo que no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto-se defendió ella-pensé que tardarías siglos antes de aparecerte por aquí…

-Pues ya ves que no, tan solo ha sido poco tiempo…creo…-contesto dudativa la ojiazul

-¡¡BULMA!!-se escucho un grito desde lo alto del cielo

La ojiazul se vio envuelta por los brazos del chico casi de inmediato.

-Mi pequeña y querida Bulma ha regresado con nosotros-exclamo el chico, con lagrimas en los ojos-me sentía tan solo, tan triste, pensé que nunca volvería a ver la luz de mis ojos, el…

-Ya cállate Juunana-la rubia le dio golpe en la cabeza a su gemelo, para que dejara de decir tantas idioteces, que ni el se creía.

-A mi también me da gusto verte…-contesto la peliazul, mientras sonreía por la mirada que le devolvía el pelinegro llena de ilusión y el tic nervioso que empezaba a acrecentarse en la ceja de Juuhachi.

Ese par nunca cambiaria.

Después de unos minutos, (en los que lograron convencer a Juuhachi, para que dejaran los deberes y platicaran un rato) los tres se encontraban en un risco, mientras la pelizaul les contaba que había pasado en los últimos días con su vida o como quisieran llamarle a lo que tenia.

-Vaya, así que se llama Vegeta- comento Juuhachigou-es un nombre bastante extraño…

-Si, también yo lo pensé-apoyo Bulma

-Y por lo visto también es de carácter fuerte-puntualizo el pelinegro- mira que decirte sabandija…jajaja…una nueva palabra para mi vocabulario…

-Contigo no se puede Juunana-comento su gemela, mientras el solo se encogía de hombro como única respuesta

-Y dinos Bulmita, ¿Cómo es el trabajo con tu nuevo jefe?-pregunto el único chico que se encontraba con ellas

-El no es mi jefe Juunana…es como…como un colega, si eso…-aclaro ella- y en cuanto al trabajo, bueno pues…

_--Flashback--_

_Bulma se levanto con un profundo bostezo, había dormido como un bebe, se rasgo los ojos mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama. Volteo con desgano hacia todos lados, mientras trataba de arreglar un poco su desaliñado pelo._

_Salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la que parecía la cocina, rebusco en los muebles hasta que encontró algo que comer. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, decidió buscar al egocéntrico de Vegeta._

_Camino un poco, hasta encontrarse ante una puerta más vieja que la que tenía en su habitación, toco, pero no hubo respuesta, la abro lentamente y asomo su cabeza en el cuarto. Una tenue luz alumbraba el lugar, ella pudo observar una cama modesta y un poco desgastada, al lado de ella una silla igual de vieja y un mueble que había sufrido el mismo destino que la mesa y la silla. Aparte de eso, no había rastro del custodio. _

_Con un suspiro de resignación la peliazul cerró la puerta._

_Siguió caminado hasta dar con una puerta mucho mas grande que la anterior, volteo a ambos lados, pero no había presencia de Vegeta, así que armándose de valor, volvió a tocar, abriéndola también en el proceso._

_Frente a ella, se encontraba una explanada blanca sin paredes a los lados, (algo así como la habitación del tiempo) movida por la curiosidad entro por completo en ella. Un rayo parecido a un trueno la pillo desprevenida. Dando un brinco hacia atrás, se tapo la cara con sus brazos, cuando un fuerte viento pasó a través de ella. Fijo su mirada hacia donde provenía la causa de ese fenómeno, y ahí parado se encontraba Vegeta, que la observaba ceñudo._

_El custodio voló hacia ella, cuando estuvo a su altura, descendió lentamente hasta tocar el piso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto bruscamente_

_-He…hola Vegeta…-saludo la ojiazul, obteniendo solamente una mirada inquisidora por parte de él-solo quería saber que hacías…_

_El ojinegro contesto con un gruñido, tomo una toalla del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida._

_-Bueno a mi también me da gusto verte- ironizo la chica cuando el se fue_

_Soltó un bufido y siguió al pelinegro. Cuando llego a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver como el ex-saiyajin engullía grandes cantidades de comida, nunca había visto comer a alguien así._

_Después de unos minutos, los dos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa. Bulma miraba con curiosidad a Vegeta._

_-¿Qué?-soltó molesto por sentirse observado_

_-Bueno…este…bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto ella con nerviosismo_

_El custodio gruño ante tal pregunta. Estiro su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho, produciendo una luz dorada, dentro de esta se encontraba un pergamino, lo dirigió hacia Bulma para que ella lo recibiera._

_-En ese pergamino, se encuentra las almas que recolectaremos-hablo con simpleza y sin rastro de emoción_

_Ella sintió y extendió el papel, se sorprendió al ver que era muy pequeño, pero cuando lo estiro se quedo con cara de WHAT?_

_-He…Vegeta…aquí no hay nada…_

_El volvió a gruñir, saco su guadaña y toco levemente el papel._

_El papel anteriormente no más grande que una hoja normal, se comenzó a desenrollar al menos cincuenta metros. Vegeta sonrió de lado al ver la cara de pánico que puso la ojiazul._

_-¡¿Son…son todas…todas la almas?!-mas que pregunta era una horrorosa afirmación_

_-Vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo…-hablo de nuevo él_

_Los dos emprendieron vuelo hacia el mundo de los vivos, mientras Bulma jugueteaba nerviosamente con el pergamino, esa iba a ser una sesión de trabajo muy agotadora…_

--_Fin del Flashback--_

La sorpresa de los gemelos no se hizo esperar, si que era un trabajo muy agotador ser custodio de la muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaron en terminar con esa lista?-pregunto Juuhachi

-No lo se, el tiempo pasa diferente para nosotros…de hecho ahora que lo pienso…creo fueron meses…

-Pero pequeña Bulma eso es imposible, hace solo un par de semanas que te fuiste…-explico el pelinegro

-No puede ser, te juro que fue más tiempo…

Los gemelos negaron de nuevo ante esa posibilidad. Bulma se sintió derrotada ante esa pregunta y continuaron charlando.

-Y dime, ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en el mundo de los vivo?-pregunto Juunana

-Es…bueno, como decirlo…-trato de explicar la joven- diferente…

--_Flashback--_

_Después de dejar atrás el mundo de los muertos, Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en un planeta localizado en la región del este. El paisaje no era nada alentador, extensos terrenos desérticos se extendían hasta donde su vista daba. _

_Debajo de ellos había un montículo negro, Vegeta le indico con la cabeza que bajaran hasta ahí. _

_-AAAAAAAAHHH…-grito el ángel cuando llegaron hasta él- ¡¡Por Kami, es un ser vivo!!_

_Se acerco corriendo hasta el hombre que estaba acostado en la arena. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo esta boca abajo._

_-Rápido Vegeta…hay que ayudarlo…-en el rostro de Bulma se podía ver el pánico y la desesperación ante la posibilidad de que el sujeto que tenia entre sus manos muriera._

_El nombrado la miraba, como si ella fuera el bicho más raro en todo el universo._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA…-estallo de repente sin poder contenerse, mientras doblaba sus rodillas y sostenía su estomago con sus brazos por el dolor que de repente estaba sintiendo._

_-¡¡DE QUE RAYOS TE RIES?!-exclamo la peliaqua con enfado-No ves que su vida corre peligro…_

_Se incorporo con lentitud, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares. Tocio un poco antes de cruzarse de brazos._

_-¿Es que acaso eres idiota?-pregunto con un poco de humor_

_-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-grito con enojo_

_El custodio solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta. Saco su guadaña y se dirigió hacia ella._

_-Apártate…_

_Aunque todavía estaba molesta con él, accedió y se hizo hacia un lado. _

_Del cuerpo de aquel sujeto comenzó a destellar una luz azulada. Segundos después su alma comenzaba a levitar por enzima del cuerpo._

_-¿Pero que…?_

_Vegeta cortó la tenue línea que mantenía cuerpo y alma todavía unidos._

_-Bórralo de la lista-ordeno en cuanto lo hizo_

_-S-si…-acepto ella_

_Ambos emprendieron de nuevo el vuelo, pero apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando Vegeta se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_-Hubieras visto tu cara…jajaja…no tenia precio-se giro de nuevo, y voló mas rápido, dejando a una rabiosa joven echando chispas por los ojos._

--_Fin del Flashback--_

-JAJAJAJAJA…-reían los gemelos a la vez

-No puedo…no puedo creerlo…-reía Juuhachi

-Fue…fue tan gracioso…-Apoyo su hermano

-¡¡Oigan!!-exclamo indignada la peliaqua-No les conté esto para que se burlaran, sino para que me apoyaran...

-Vamos Bulma…admite que fue muy gracioso…

-Juunana tiene razón, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal escándalo por ello?-pregunto la rubia

-Esta bien me equivoque…no debí parecer una histérica-trato de defenderse ella-además, yo solo quería ayudar

-Bueno ya esta bien, sigue contando…-comento el pelinegro

-Solo si prometen no volver a reírse…-pidió Bulma

-Te lo prometemos…-contestaron los hermanos a la vez

-Esta bien…

--_Flashback--_

_Después de aquel penoso accidente, cada uno avanzaba sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, haciéndose así, un gran silencio entre los dos. Pero fue roto cuando el ex-saiyajin pregunto por la nueva alma que recogerían._

_-Se encuentra cerca de aquí…-respondió Bulma-supongo que llegaremos en pocos minutos…_

_En efecto, poco tiempo después, tanto ángel como custodio descendían en un paraje un poco rocoso. A diferencia del primer lugar al que llegaron, este se mantenía con mayor vegetación, aunque claramente descuidado por el paso del tiempo._

_No tardaron en divisar una casa estilo colonial, que por su aspecto parecía bastante vieja. Eso explicaba el porque las plantas silvestres se habían apoderado del jardín, que si hubiera sido cuidado con anterioridad, seguramente seria digno de admirar._

_A cada paso que daba la ojiazul para adentrarse en esos terrenos, sentía como el aire se hacia mas denso y un desesperante silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Los nervios de la chica se dispararon casi al instante. Por lo que seguía muy de cerca al custodio para que no la dejara sola._

_Vegeta abrió la puerta y con horror la peliazul recordó la primera vez que había pisado la casa del custodio. Volteo discretamente hacia el pelinegro que mantenía un semblante serio, y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro, al menos ese lugar no podía ser tan feo ¿o si? _

_La luz fue haciéndose cada vez más escasa conforme avanzaban. Provocando que los sentidos de Bulma se mantuvieran alerta a cualquier ruido ajeno a sus propios pasos. _

_Justo cuando pensó que ese pasillo era un túnel sin salida, un aterrador lamento surco el aire llegando hasta sus, ahora, agudísimos oídos. Un grito de espanto no se hizo esperar por parte de ella, que junto a un brinco cogió a Vegeta por el brazo con tanta fuerza que el pelinegro temió que ella le arrancara el miembro en el proceso._

_-¡¡Quieres callarte mujer escandalosa!!-exclamo indignado, mientras movía su brazo para que ella lo liberara, pero al parecer eso era imposible._

_Bulma temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía su respiración agitarse. De no haber sido porque ya estaba muerta, estaba segura que moriría de nuevo en cualquier momento._

_-Ve…Vege…ta…por favor…vámonos…-pidió el ángel_

_-¿Miedo…?-se burlo él_

_-¡¡Claro que no!!- se defendió ella, pero un nuevo lamento provoco que hundiera su cabeza en el agarre que mantenía con el pelinegro._

_-Vamos camina…-fue lo único que dijo el custodio antes de llevarla casi a rastras por el pasillo._

_De pues de caminar unos metros mas, ambos pudieron divisar una estancia alumbrada solo por la leve luz procedente de algunas velas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Una figura se encontraba sentada en una mecedora, acompañada solo por el ruido que producía el moverse en ella._

_En cuanto ellos estuvieron a unos pasos de la persona, esta detuvo sus movimientos. Giro lentamente su rostro para encararlos. Bulma ahogo otro grito con sus manos._

_Una mujer con el rostro lleno de arrugas provocadas por el paso del tiempo los observaba con detenimiento, su cuerpo encorvado y su pelo grisáceo hablaba de cuanto tiempo había vivido. Pero lo que provocaba escalofríos en la joven, era esa aura de misterio y oscuridad que la rodeaba._

_-Hace tiempo que los esperaba-contesto con calma. Se levanto con dificultad dejando su cuerpo reposando en la mecedora. Una delgada y casi imperceptible línea la mantenía unida a su forma corporal._

_-¿Qui…quién es…usted?-pregunto con temor la peliazul_

_-Yo, mi niña, soy una pobre bruja que ha esperado la hora de su muerte por una eternidad-contesto con calma _

_-¿Bru-bruja…?_

_-Así es, mi niña-se giro un poco al notar como Vegeta sacaba su guadaña y cortaba su lazo con el mundo mortal. Una ligera lagrima surco su senil rostro, acompañada de una débil sonrisa._

_-Por fin podré descansar en paz…_

_La peliazul vio como su alma se comenzaba a esfumar de su vista. Con una mano temblorosa tacho en su lista el nombre de aquella anciana._

_-Vámonos…- ordeno el pelinegro y ella obedeció sin chistar_

_Lo que menos quería era seguir permaneciendo más tiempo en ese lugar, que, pese a la partida de la dueña, seguía teniendo ese aire tétrico. Y la chica podría jurar que antes de abandonar la casa por completo, había escuchado mas lamentos atreves de aquel pasillo. _

_--Fin del Flashback--_

-¡¡WAAOO…!!-exclamaron los gemelos

-¿De verdad era una bruja?-pregunto la rubia

-Si…-contesto la peliazul

-¡¡COSMICO…!!-expreso el pelinegro-Eso fue genial, ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido…

-¡¡NO LO FUE!!-grito el ángel-fue…horrible

-Vamos Bulma, admite que fue genial, ahora ya conoces como es una bruja…bueno, al menos como es antes de morir-animo su amiga

-Creo que tienen razón…-contesto resignada la chica

El resto del tiempo libre de la ojiazul, siguió narrando sus experiencias. También escucho los nuevos sucesos que pasaban en el cielo, las nuevas discusiones de los hermanos, los nuevos deberes, entre otras cosas.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de regresar al lado del custodio de la muerte. Se despidió de sus amigo, emprendiendo vuelo de regreso a su ahora, nuevo hogar.

**Continuara...**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...jejeje me diverti al hacerlo._

_pase a dejarlo rapido, xq estoy un poquitin ocupada y bueno me despido...bye_

_Adickdelta_


	6. Confundida

_!!Hola de nuevo!!_

_Se que me tarde en subir este capitulo, lo siento, pero mi cerebro esta a punto de sufrir un colapso, asi que les pido un poquito de compresion._

_Sin mas, espero que sea de su agrado..._

Capitulo 5. _Confundida_

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco. Con paso lento Bulma entro en la casa, seguida por Vegeta que a diferencia de ella, lucia menos cansado. En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de un sillón, se dejo caer en el con peso muerto.

-Estoy…agotada…-suspiro con cansancio

-Mujer débil…-musito el custodio

-¡¡Oye!! Para que lo sepas, alguien tan delicada como yo no esta acostumbrada a trabajar por meses matando personas ¿si?-contesto con enojo la chica

-¿Delicada? ¡¡tú!! Ja, no me hagas reír -comenzó a molestarla- admite que no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para aguantar una jornada de trabajo como kami manda…

-¡Claro que soy capaz de hacerlo, mono petulante!-grito ella

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste insecto?

-Que te importa…-termino con enojo la peliazul, se recostó de nuevo en el sillón mientras susurraba más insultos para el ex-saiyajin

El por su parte gruño molesto por su comentario, se encamino hacia la sala que utilizaba para entrenar. Pensaba quedarse ahí, mucho, mucho tiempo, así no le vería la cara a ese ángel tan desesperante.

Al escuchar que él se retiraba, Bulma alzo un poco la cabeza mientras contemplaba el ahora pasillo vacio.

-Vaya, ya se fue…-dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se volvía a acostar-y yo que quería seguir molestándolo...jejeje…es muy gracioso cuando se enfada…

Mientras entraba lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo, en su mente comenzaba a planear lo que haría en el tiempo libre que tenia. Iría a visitar a sus amigos como ya era costumbre. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ido a visitar a sus amigos después del trabajo.

Con un último bostezo quedo completamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta golpeaba a un enemigo imaginario con el puño izquierdo. "Aun no podía creer que esa mujer tan vulgar y escandalosa siguiera viviendo con él".

Giro sobre su pierna izquierda, para propinar con la derecha una patada circular. "Lo peor de todo era, que cada vez, ella parecía perderle el poco respeto que le tenía a él, si es que alguna vez lo había tenido".

Apoyo su peso sobre la misma pierna que había golpeado, giro sobre su espalda lanzando a la vez otro golpe con su pie izquierdo en forma circular. "¿Por qué demonios no la ponía en su lugar como era debido, y que ella le diera el respeto que el se merecía?"

Al terminar su anterior movimiento, utilizo su brazo derecho flexionado para propinar un golpe a la altura de su sien (estilo oper). "Incluso ahora, le era mas normal que discutieran todos los días, casi por cualquier cosa y lo que era peor, parecían disfrutarlo".

Como si pudiera tomar la cabeza de su enemigo, llevo sus manos hacia ese sitio, mientras que con su rodilla derecha flexionada acertaba otro golpe. "Eso no podía seguir así. El era el custodio de la muerte, el que antes de la llegada de ese estúpido ángel mantenía su existencia en paz".

Paro un momento, moviendo ambos brazos en forma circular alrededor de su cuerpo, creando a la vez dos bolas de energía en cada mano. Flexiono sus codos al mismo tiempo, con un rápido movimiento, estiro sus extremidades soltando en el acto la energía contenida sobre algún punto fijo. "Y ahora todo estaba en completo desorden por culpa de esa maldita mujer que no paraba de hablar, era como si su vida dependiera de ello".

Descendió lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso firme. Se sentó mientras cruzaba sus piernas, poniendo sus brazos sobre ellas y cerrando los ojos a la vez. "Definitivamente el maldito de Kaioshin lo estaba haciendo pagar por algo que no merecía".

-Como los odio…-susurro mientras trataba de relajarse.

Alrededor de tres horas habían pasado, en las cuales, el custodio se encontraba meditando. Bulma por su parte había dormido lo suficiente para poder viajar al cielo a ver a sus amigos.

El ex-príncipe de Vegetasei se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando una molesta voz lo llamo.

-Hola Vegeta…

Se giro sobre sus talones, para poder verla a la cara. Segundos después siguió con su trayecto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Solo quería decirte que voy a salir- declaro la peliazul- Iré con Juunana y Juuhachi, hace tiempo que no me paso por ahí, así que voy para allá…

Vegeta hizo una señal con su mano derecha a modo de despedida, camino un par de pasos mas y entro a su habitación cerrándola tras de él la puerta.

Bulma se encogió de hombros ante su actitud, la cual ya no le extrañaba. Salió por la puerta emprendiendo el vuelo a través de las nubes grises del lugar.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que la mujer se fuera con sus inútiles amigos, por lo que Vegeta supuso que en cualquier momento llegaría para seguirlo fastidiando con su insoportable presencia.

En efecto, a las pocas horas hizo su aparición el bello ángel. Provocando con esto, las rutinarias conversaciones que tenían, las cuales terminaban siempre en gritos e insultos.

Bulma se encontraba sirviendo la inmensa comida que había preparado para el glotón del custodio. A un se preguntaba como es que podía ingerir enormes cantidades de comida y no alterar su increíble y escultural físico. De seguro los entrenamientos a los que estaba sometido eran la causa de fenómeno, se decía para si misma.

Momentos después llego el pelinegro y comenzó a devorar cada plato como si fuera el último sobre la faz del universo. Mientras tanto la peliazul solo le daba vueltas a su sopa con la cuchara que tenia en una mano.

Mañana por la mañana tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer y muchos seres a quienes matar.

Una delgada lágrima de derrota salió por uno de sus azulados ojos. Aun no se podía acostumbrar a los interminables metros y metros de pergaminos que tenia que tachar. ¿Cómo rayos ese custodio se las había ingeniado para realizar semejante labor sin ayuda? Definitivamente esa, debía ser la incógnita más grande del universo.

Esa noche no durmió mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para tener las fuerzas necesarias para terminar con su trabajo, tal vez si se apresuraban con cada alma, podrían terminar rápido y así, regresar a casa mucho antes.

Feliz por su nueva estrategia, ambos seres emprendieron el vuelo, mientras Bulma le explica sus conclusiones al custodio, el cual solo asentía antes sus palabras, pues no había prestado atención a ninguna.

Y tal como lo había predicho, ese día por fin terminarían con la jornada de trabajo, la cual solo les tomo tres días antes de lo planeado. Consulto su lista y verifico que solo les faltaban cuatro almas, y lo mejor de todo era que se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

"Tal vez estarían en un hospital", fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza, pero a diferencia de esto, era una casa apartada del resto del pueblo. Sin más demora se dirigieron al lugar. Ahora que ponía atención en la hora de las supuestas muertes, todavía faltaban cerca de diez minutos para que ocurrieran.

Se adentraron a la casona, dirigiéndose casi automáticamente a la sala recepción. A Bulma le resulto extraño que no hubiera nadie en la casa, pero al ver el semblante serio de Vegeta solo se encogió de hombros.

Y esperaron.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un movimiento brusco, entrando por esta cuatro hombres de aspecto temible, los cuales, llevaban consigo a una familia: un hombre, su esposa, una niña de no más de nueve años y un niño que apenas llegaba a los cinco.

Lanzaron a los niños y a la madre hacia un rincón de la estancia, mientras sujetaban al líder de la familia por los hombros, obligándolo a sentarse precipitadamente en una silla. Con paso lento entro otra persona que jugaba con una pequeña navaja.

Bulma estaba sorprendida y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Vegeta sin en cambio seguía apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados inmune a los sollozos por parte de unos y gritos y amenazas por parte de otros.

-Muy bien, Cartter…te hemos dado mucho tiempo…-hablo el sujeto de la navaja- así que será mejor que abras la boca si no quieres ver como matamos a tu familia…

-Pero ya les dije…no conozco el código…-expreso con temor su locutor

-¡¡MIENTES!!-grito con cólera su agresor

-¡¡NO!!...es la verdad…por favor…no nos hagan nada…-suplico Cartter-ya les dije todo lo que sabia…

-Yo se que no, y hay una forma de que nos digas la verdad- sonrió con maldad.

Tomo a la mujer que yacía en piso protegiendo a sus hijos, al oponer resistencia, aquel sujeto le propino una bofetada, para luego tomarla por los cabellos, levantándola hasta donde se encontraba su marido.

-Habla o ella se muere…-advirtió

-¡¡NO!!...no le hagan nada…-forcejaba con sus ataduras, causándose solo daño con las cuerdas-ya se los dije…yo no se nada…

-Bien…si eso quieres…

Con un movimiento de su navaja desgarro la garganta de la mujer, provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de Cartter y más sollozos de sus hijos.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia Bulma seguía en trance, nunca había visto la muerte de alguien como lo hacia ahora y eso estaba provocando que temblara sin remedio. Vegeta sin en cambio, saco su guadaña al momento que el filo de la navaja tocaba la fina piel de la mujer. Se acerco con rapidez en el instante en el que el cuerpo ensangrentado caía sobre la alfombra. Con un corte rápido y limpio libro el alma del cuerpo de aquella desdichada mujer.

-¡¡MALDITOS!!-grito con todo el odio y dolor que podía su esposo

-Bien, creo que no me he explicado…danos la información y salva lo poco que queda de tu asquerosa familia…-soltó con desprecio su agresor, señalando a los niños

-Tenga misericordia de ellos…ya le dije lo que sabia-imploro con lagrimas en los ojos-no se nada mas…esa empresa nunca dejo que me acercara a su base de datos…

-Pues ese fue tu gran error…-sentencio, se giro hacia los demás hombres- Mátenlos…ya no nos sirven…

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO LES HAGAN NADA!!-gritaba histérico Cartter, tratando de salvar a su hijos- ¡¡DEJENLOS EN PAZ…!!

Dos disparos fueron suficientes para acabar con la vida de los infantes. Mientras que la sombra de la muerte hacia su trabajo llevándose el alma de aquellas victimas caídas.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!

Un último disparo se escucho dejando la casa en un profundo silencio. Los verdugos salieron después de haber matado a la familia.

Vegeta cortaba la delgada y azulada línea de aquel sujeto que en tiempos mejores había sido llamado Cartter. Se volvió hacia Bulma que se encontraba sentada en un rincón, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

El custodio se acerco hacia ella, tomando sus manos para descubrir su cara. Delgadas lágrimas salían sin cesar por sus hermosos ojos, los cuales mostraban rastros de consternación y temor.

Sin dudar un solo segundo la chica se arrojo a los brazos del pelinegro, hundiendo su rostro en su fornido pecho, sacando todas las lágrimas que tenia y con ellas, el profundo dolor y desesperación de la que se estaba volviendo presa.

Vegeta sin en cambio se había sorprendido tanto del movimiento del ángel, que no impido el acercamiento, espero unos minutos para que ella se calmara. La tomo por los hombros para separarla de él, al momento de encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro de ella, un sentimiento de dolor y de culpa lo invadió por un momento. Volteo su rostro y la aparto completamente de él. Tomo el pergamino que permanecía en el suelo y tacho los nombres de aquellas personas.

Después tomo a Bulma entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se recargara de nuevo en su pecho, juntado también sus manos en el.

El custodio observo por ultima vez la escena, ríos de sangre inundaban aquel piso, bañando también muebles y paredes. Acompañado con el olor a muerte y como testigos mudos de esa masacre los cuerpos sin vida de aquella familia.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejando solo su marca tan conocida por todos: muerte.

**Continuara...**

_Bueno, h__asta aqui llegue por hoy, no se si me explique con el capitulo, pero trataba de que hubiera un cambio drastico en la historia (pero creo que no mas no me salio) jejeje...no se preocupen, dentro de poco los guerreros Z haran aparicion en escena. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y agradesco sus reviews, sobre todo a shadir y a midori, gracias, es el aliento que necesito para seguir con la historia._

_Bye._

_Adickdelta_


	7. Un Problema, una solucion

_!!Hola a todos!!_

_Bueno me puse las pilas y trabaje en este capitulo para que saliera rapido, espero que les guste..._

Capitulo 6. _Un problema, una solución_

Vegeta se encontraba recostado en el mullido sofá. Hace días que no discutía con la peliazul, y eso lo estaba preocupando, aunque no sabia el porque de sentirse así, debería estar mejor, pues sus oídos ya no eran atormentados por los incesantes gritos de ella.

Pero aun así, podía escucharla llorar atravez de la puerta. Desde que volvieron de su última jornada, ella no hacia más que caminar con la mirada perdida, ya no respondía los insultos que el custodio le propinaba, ni siquiera había ido a ver a sus amigos.

Se levanto lentamente de su lugar. Se le había ocurrido una solución para acabar con ese molesto problema, se lo debía.

Avanzo un par de pasos, pero paro en seco, volteo su mirada a la habitación de Bulma. Se quedo parado unos minutos, como si esperara que ella saliera por la puerta, pero no ocurrió. Con pasos decididos abandono la casa. Se elevo unos centímetros antes de emprender el vuelo, quería volver sobre sus pasos, tumbar la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y gritarle hasta que entrara en razón y dejara ese estado en el que se encontraba, pero no podía, no se atrevía.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños ante el recuerdo que días antes había vivido, volvió a ver aquellos ojos llenos de miedo y desconcierto, aquel cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Ese sufrimiento que estaba envolviendo al ángel y que poco a poco iba consumiendo su alma. Vegeta aun no podía entender como algo así la había afectado tanto, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, de hecho no recordaba la primera vez que vio una escena como esa. Supuso que nunca tuvo remordimientos por personas ser asesinadas por su propia raza, por su propia gente. Ahuyento esos pensamientos que no hacían mas que retrasarlo y siguió con su camino.

Tras horas de vuelo llego hasta su destino, el planeta supremo.

Descendió en un extenso bosque, tuvo que caminar algunos minutos para poder llegar hasta él. Lo vio sentado, mientras meditaba quien sabe que cosa, con su típica pose de cordura y relajación.

-¡¡Kaioshi!!-llamo el custodio

-Buenos días Vegeta-saludo el dios sin abrir los ojos-¿En que te pudo ayudar?

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Sobre Bulma ¿cierto?-abrió sus ojos cuando formulo su pregunta, viendo como el ojinegro asentía con la cabeza, espero a que su recién llegado disparara sus intenciones.

-Tengo un problema con ella…-admitió Vegeta

-¿Qué clase de problema…?

-Desde que volvimos de nuestro último trabajo, ella esta actuando extraño…-expreso el pelinegro

-Siempre tan directo…-admitió el dios-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Porque supongo que ya tienes una solución…

Vegeta dudo un momento, no sabia si lo que tenia planeado hacer era lo mas indicado, pero debía hacerlo.

-Mandarla a Chikyu…-contesto

-¿Estas seguro…?

-Por lo que veo no te sorprende mi decisión…-observo el custodio

-No olvides que soy un dios...-expreso con sencillez el supremo Kaiosama

-Bien, estoy seguro…-concluyo-pero necesito tu ayuda para realizar mi plan, mi poder es limitado, pero el tuyo no tiene fronteras…

-Tan observador como siempre…-admitió de nuevo- esta bien, te ayudare…pero con una condición.

El dios espero a que Vegeta asintiera ante su pedido, a lo cual, el custodio afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de condición…?-expreso intrigado el pelinegro.

-Bulma regresara al momento justo antes de morir, por lo que permanecerá con vida solo hasta que su confusión sea despejada, una vez que este mejor regresara contigo… ¿estas de acuerdo?-pregunto con cautela.

-Si…

-Muy bien…si eso es todo, puedes retirarte-concluyo el dios.

El custodio asintió sin objetar nada mas, se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el regreso a su hogar. No pensó que todo fuera tan sencillo, al menos la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha. En el trayecto los recuerdos lo embargaron, sintiéndolos como si estuviera en ellos de nuevo.

--_Flashback--_

_Vegeta reviso de nuevo su lista, solo le faltaba un alma por recolectar, así que se dirigió al lugar de su muerte, Chikyu. Pronto se encontró con una imponente mansión con las iníciales C.C. sin tomarle importancia, se adentro a la habitación en donde su victima esperaba. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la decoración del lugar, que sin duda, era extremadamente detallada y que le daba una apariencia más a un departamento que una simple habitación._

_Busco con la mirada el cuerpo de su victima. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, pues se encontraba en la cama al centro de aquel inmenso cuarto, siguió con detenimiento la delgada y azulada línea que provenía del cuerpo, su vista paro al localizar la silueta de una mujer, la cual estaba apoyada en un banco cerca del balcón, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad del cielo._

_Al instante Vegeta apareció en una mano su guadaña, lista para cortar el lazo que unía a la chica con lo mortal, pero no hizo ningún movimiento con el arma. En vez de eso, se acerco lentamente a la figura que no se había percatado de su presencia, pero antes de que llegara hasta ella, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse._

_Un hombre de aspecto mayor entro a la habitación, su semblante se notaba cansado y sus ojeras demostraban el escaso sueño que había tenido. Tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama, para sentarse y poder observar con más detenimiento a la joven que dormía en la cama, conectada a varias maquinas._

_-Hola hija…-saludo-tarde en venir, porque estuve ocupado haciendo una nueva formula…_

_Su voz se rompió, mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus azulados ojos._

_-No te preocupes pequeña, encontrare la cura, te lo prometo-expreso el hombre, mientras sostenía entre sus manos las de su hija, después de besarlas, acaricio levemente su rostro. _

_Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, se levanto de su silla y deposito un nuevo beso en la frente de la peliazul._

_-Bajare a comer un poco y regresare contigo…-se despidió _

_Vegeta salió del pequeño trance en el que estaba sumergido, viro su rostro hacia su izquierda encontrándose de lleno con unos intensos ojos azules, estos no parecían mirarlo con temor, sino con curiosidad y tristeza._

_-Supongo que vienes por mi, ¿no?-expreso la chica, mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice la guadaña del custodio._

_-Si…-Vegeta se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Desde que recordaba, nunca había contestado una de las preguntas que le habían hecho._

_La chica asintió ante su dolorosa sentencia, se levanto del banco y se dirigió a su cuerpo, rozo sus azulados cabellos con sus dedos. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su dulce rostro, no podía sentir su propio tacto. El ruido de las maquinas anunciando que las pulsaciones de la chica bajaban con cada segundo, fue suficiente para que los miembros de su familia llegaran corriendo hasta su habitación._

_-Sabes…es extraño que el único que me veas seas tu…-hablo la chica, su mirada se concentro en la Vegeta. _

_Tan pronto como empezaron a decaer sus signos vitales, su padre hacia vanos intentos de normalizar las pulsaciones de su hija pero no lo conseguía, frustrado por sus resultados, comenzó a realizar una desesperada técnica de resucitación, evitando que las lagrimas inundaran su rostro, pues su esposa y los amigos de su hija esperaban que ella sobreviviera. ._

_-Papá es un gran científico, pero nunca fue bueno en cuestiones medicas-expreso la peliazul con tristeza, mientras trababa de tomar la mano de su padre._

_Al ver que su mano traspasaba la de él, una lagrima de dolor surco su rostro._

_-Por favor…-imploro al custodio-deja despedirme de ellos…_

_Vegeta la miro con frialdad, pero no pudo hacerle frente a esos ojos implorantes._

_-Esta bien, pero será rápido- contesto con fastidio_

_Se acerco con cautela a la peliazul tomándola de una mano. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al momento de tocar su ahora casi transparente piel. Trato de ignorar ese hecho y deposito delicadamente a la chica en su cuerpo. Segundos después la ojiazul abría lentamente sus ojos._

_-¡¡BULMA…!!-gritaron todos los presentes, era un milagro_

_Ella solo les sonrió y dirigió su mirada únicamente a sus padres_

_-No se preocupen…estaré bien…-hablo por primera vez en meses_

_-Claro que si mi amor…-animo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos-te pondrás mejor y…_

_-No mamá…-interrumpió la chica-no hay futuro para mi…_

_-Claro que la hay hija…-apoyo su padre-pronto estarás caminando por la casa, como siempre, visitaras a tus amigos y con nosotros iras…_

_-Papá estoy muriendo…-volvió a interrumpir-por favor… déjenme ir…_

_-Pero…_

_-De verdad…se que voy a estar bien…-su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la del custodio._

_Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no sabia el porque pero aquel ser que acaba de llegar para llevarla a la otra dimensión, le daba cierta confianza para enfrentar su inminente destino. Todos voltearon a donde Bulma miraba pero no había nada, mas que un balcón vacío._

_-Se que estaré bien…no se preocupen por mi…-lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus azulados ojos, sin dejar esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro-los…amo…_

_Los sonidos de la maquina comenzaron a precipitarse nuevamente, a una velocidad alarmante._

_Bulma salió de su cuerpo, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Espero a que Vegeta cortara la línea que se interponía entre el mundo mortal y el inmortal. Cuando todo indico que había fallecido, los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, junto a los lamentos de su familia y amigos. La peliazul sin en cambio, no volteo la mirada hacia ellos. Solo se concentro en observar los ojos azabaches de aquel que venia por ella._

_-Gracias…-susurro antes de que desapareciera el rastro de su alma de aquel lugar._

_--Fin de flashback--_

Vegeta descendió en su cuarto, no estaba con ánimos de ver al ángel. Se acostó en su mullida cama, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Bulma. Aun podía sentir esa mirada dirigida hacia él, en sus últimos momentos de vida. Aun recordaba esa sensación de vacio que lo inundo cuando cerro sus ojos. Nunca le había importado sus victimas, pero con ella fue completamente diferente, incluso le concedió unos momentos de vida. Y aun así, se sentía culpable por su muerte, por un momento estuvo tentado a largarse de ahí y dejarla viviendo, pero no podía, ordenes eran ordenes.

Se sintió mejor cuando se entero que se había vuelto un ángel, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que le debía algo. Y ahora, sus ojos mostraban la misma tristeza que vio cuando la conoció.

Su esencia seguía siendo la misma, pese a que le habían borrado sus recuerdos.

Pero esta vez, si estaba en sus manos ayudarla. Esta vez, si curaría el dolor de su ojos. Aunque claro, después se odiaría por lo que había hecho. Ayudaría a la mujer loca y escandalosa que siempre le gritaba e insultaba. Ayudaría a ese molesto e insoportable ángel

Porque lo valía, ella lo valía.

**Continuara...**

_**Mitzuko: **Gracias por el comentario, y bueno si, creo que la historia es un poco original (que bueno que a nadie se le habia ocurrido...jajaja), tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, lo prometo._

_**Elena: **Si fue crudo, pero era necesario para la trama, jejeje...seee, espero que este capitulo compense el anterior, o sera peor? espero que no, jejeje._

_Bueno ahora si, para los que se preguntaban (y creo que fueron todos) como diantres Bulma estaba muerta, pues creo que aclare un poco sus dudas, y no se preocupen todo va para mejor en el proximo capitulo...jejeje los dejare con ansias (espero)..._

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	8. Bienvenida a Chikyu

_¡¡Hi, Hi a todos!!_

_Como ya es constumbre, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, jejeje_

_Espero y les guste..._

Capitulo 7. Bienvenida a Chikyu

Bulma rodo un poco sobre si misma, quería seguir durmiendo pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y los rayos del sol chocaron directamente contra ellos. Ese era el problema de su, no sueño, "maldito sol" susurro con desgano, mientras trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas.

Se paro en seco.

¿Sol? ¿En su habitación? ¡¡Imposible!!

A través de su ventanal siempre había observado nubles grises y espesas, que impedían el paso de cualquier rayo de sol.

Grito.

Esas no eran sus sabanas, ni su cama, ni sus muebles, ni su balcón…esperen, ¿tenia balcón? Tampoco estaba su ventanal, ni las nubes tétricas que se divisaban en el paisaje. En conclusión, esa no era su habitación.

Volteo hacia su cuerpo. Varios cables estaban conectados a ella, volvió gritar, mientras se arrancaba con desesperación cada uno de ellos. Una expresión de dolor se reflejo en su rostro al hacerlo. A la vez que delgados ríos de sangre brotaban de los últimos cables que se quito. Salto de la cama y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró a la izquierda, ¿un baño? ¿Desde cuando había baños en las habitaciones? Corrió hacia las ventanas corredizas, las deslizo y salió al balcón. Se paralizo en el instante que sus ojos contemplaron algo que no creyó posible ver de nuevo.

Eso…eso era…una ciudad…

Cerró con fuerza las ventanas, respirando aceleradamente, eso no estaba pasando, era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, si, eso era. Solo tenía que acostarse y en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama, en su cuarto, con su ventanal, sus muebles viejos y sus nubes tétricas. Se tumbo en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas. Cerro fuerte los ojos, "despierta" comenzaba a murmurar frenéticamente, "despierta" "despierta".

Sus intentos de convencerse así misma pararon de golpe al escuchar unos pasos acercase hacia ella. Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, mientras apretaba las cobijas con sus manos, "despierta". Todo sentido de compostura se perdió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

"Despierta" "despierta"…

¿Bulma…?-llamaron con inseguridad

La peliazul tembló ligeramente, bajo un poco las sabanas encontrándose con un joven de pelo negro que la observaba con temor.

-AAAHHHH…-grito otra vez

-Espera…ya no grites…-pidió el chico, tapándose los oídos y tratándose se acercar a ella. En su rostro se podía ver la alegría que sentía por verla despierta otra vez.

-Aléjate de mi…-exclamo ella, mientras trataba de salir de ahí, corriendo casi por instinto hasta el baño- ¡¡VEGETA…AYUDAMEEE!!

-¿Vegeta? ¿Pero que rayos dices Bulma?-pregunto el pelinegro-¡¡abre la puerta ahora mismo!!

Él trataba de abrir la puerta, pero ella del otro lado lo impedía. Su mente se estaba nublando ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde demonios estaba Vegeta?

-Vete…o…o lo lamentaras…-amenazo la chica

-Déjate de bromas, sal ahora mismo…-ordeno con impaciencia su locutor

-¡¡NO!!...vete si no quieres morir ahora mismo…-amenazo de nuevo ella

-Bulma…por favor-pidió el chico, dejando de empujar la puerta-sal de una vez, no es bueno que estes ahí adentro…no en tu estado…

Para sorpresa del pelinegro ella abrió la puerta, mientras lo miraba con un poco de miedo. El iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido al abrirse de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Yamcha que…? ¡¡BULMA!!-grito un hombre mayor

-¿Qué pasa con ella cariño…?-pregunto una mujer rubia que acompañaba al primero. La charola con pastelito que llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo cuando vio a la nombrada parada en la puerta del baño. Ambas personas comenzaron a derramar ligeras pero incontenibles lágrimas, mientras se acercaban a la chica para poder abrazarla. Al ver su reacción, Bulma trato de regresar al baño, pero Yamcha fue mas rápido y la sujeto por lo hombros impidiendo su huida.

-Es-estas…despierta…

-….-

-¿pero como?-pregunto el hombre con mas edad

-Cariño, no le preguntes tantas cosa...-comento con sabiduría su esposa y con una enorme sonrisa-Hija nos alegramos de que estes bien de nuevo…

-Yo…-intento hablar ella, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, miro al joven que la sujetaba y a las personas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta- qui-quisiera…q-que…me dejaran…sola…p-por favor…

En los rostros de ellos se veía las dudas que poco a poco surgían, pero pese a eso, aceptaron y salieron, dejándola sola. En cuanto estuvo sola, Bulma soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su cama. No era un sueño, todo era real, TODO. Tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro en ellas, delgadas líneas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas, no lo entendía, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Y quien eran todas esa personas?, "hija", pareció escuchar esa palabra, pero que relación tendría ella con esa personas, si ni siquiera los conocía.

De repente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Con rapidez alzo su rostro, y lo vio. Parado en su balcón se encontraba la persona que había pedido que llegara, Vegeta. El custodio la miraba con atención, no hacia ningún movimiento, solo observaba sus azulados ojos. La misma sensación de dolor lo comenzó a envolver a ver rastros de que ella había estado llorando.

-Vegeta…-susurro la peliazul

Tan pronto como pronuncio su nombre, se abalanzo hacia él sin darle tiempo de que evitara su encuentro, lo rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su ya, conocido pecho.

-Estoy soñando, ¿cierto?-pregunto con temor

-No…-sentencio el custodio. Al ver la cara confundida del ángel, continuo- estas en Chikyu, en tu mundo, en tu antigua casa, en tu vieja vida…

-Pero…-trato de negar la chica per él la interrumpió

-Hable con el Kaioshin-Vegeta se soltó del abrazo de la chica-tu repentino cambio no es normal, así que decidí regresarte a tu mundo…

-Pero yo no reconozco este lugar, ni a las personas que habitan en ella, además, ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que morí…

-Lo recordaras…-sentencio el pelinegro-para eso te regrese a la vida…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, Bulma trataba de asimilar las palabras que le acaba de decir Vegeta, nunca espero, ni en sus mas locos sueños que él hiciera semejante cosa por ella. Sin poder contenerse, rompió el silencio.

-¿Me quedare aquí para siempre?-pregunto con temor la chica

-Por supuesto que no, cuando tus dudas se hayan despejado regresaras conmi…-dudo un momento-al mundo de los muertos…

-Vegeta, ¿te estas preocupando por mi?-pregunto con humor la chica

-¡¡NO!!-exclamo el pelinegro- tu trabajo ha sido pésimo estos días, y no pienso soportarte todo el tiempo que permanezcas así…

-Bueno, yo no estoy acostumbrada a ver morir a la gente tan cruelmente-expreso con indignación la peliazul, mientras su tono se volvía triste -siempre pensé que los habitantes de Chikyu eran nobles, nunca imagine que fueran asesinos sin escrúpulos…

-En el universo hay seres peores a los que viste…-apoyo el custodio

Bulma lo miro unos momentos, él tenía razón. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse tan deprimida.

-Gracias…-susurro la ojiazul

El custodio la miro con extrañeza, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa palabra, y las dos únicas veces que lo había hecho, había sido por ese estúpido ángel.

-Se que esto no significa nada para ti, pero…-dudo un momento, alzo su rostro para enfrentarse a él- me siento mas tranquila al saber que puedo regresar a tu lado, además de que te preocupas por mi…

-No lo hago…-trato de convencerla

Ella solo le sonrió amigablemente

-¿Vendrás a verme de vez en cuando?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Solo en las noches…-la mirada de alegría por parte de la chica provoco un ligero sonrojo en el ex-saiyajin-pero es solo para asegúrame que estés progresando…no me importa lo que pase contigo…

Ella asintió ante sus duras palabras. En el tiempo que lo conocía, había aprendido que él era una persona muy cerrada. Sonrió de nuevo. Se suponía que ella había llegado a su lado para ayudarlo y fue el quien la estaba ayudando, que irónico.

Una ligera brisa se coló por su balcón, haciendo que las sombras del custodio de la muerte desaparecieran con el viento. Bulma contemplo el sol que se levantaba imponente sobre su ventana.

-Hasta la noche…-susurro la peliazul

Ahora que tenia la oportunidad de estar viva por pocos días, podría saber la causa de su muerte, conocer de nuevo a su familia y amigos…!!Amigos¡¡. Lo había olvidado, no le había dicho a Juuhachi ni a Juunana sobre su resurrección…bueno, de hecho ni ella lo sabia, solo esperaba que no se molestaran con ella.

Con paso lento se dirigió a su cama, cuando llego a ella tomo las sabanas y se adentro en el mar de tela, al menos sabía que Vegeta estaría con ella casi todos los días, así tendría alguien conocido con quien platicar, o más bien, gritar. Sonrió con melancolía, ahora que recordaba no había discutido con él en mucho tiempo, vaya que estaba rompiendo con esa costumbre. Definitivamente tenia que mejorar su estado de humor, porque hacer enojar al custodio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Sin poder evitarlo un bostezo salió de su boca, a la vez que hundía su cabeza en las almohadas para entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

Abrió los ojos con pereza al ver como los rayos del sol comenzaban a morir. Supuso que había dormido mucho tiempo, pero aun así se sentía agotada, la verdad, estar viva era muy cansado. Tan pronto como se levanto, el llamado de la puerta capto su atención, ella permitió el paso casi automáticamente, esperando que no fuera aquel joven que de pelo negro. Para su agrado fue aquella señora que la había llamado hija anteriormente y que llevaba consigo una bandeja con alimentos.

-Hola cariño…-llamo amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios-espero que ya estes mejor, nos dejaste preocupados, el doctor nos dijo que en un par de días podrías salir a pasear, pero que de un modo vendrá en cualquier momento para ver que estes del todo bien…

-He…-intento hablar la peliazul-disculpe…pero ¿seria mucha molestia si me dijera quien es usted…?

La rubia la miro con incredulidad por unos minutos, pero rápidamente volvió a formar su interminable sonrisa.

-A si…-explico la ojiazul-me pareció escuchar que el doctor dijo que tal vez al principio te costaría volver acostumbrarte a nosotros, pero no te preocupes, estarás bien, mi nombre es Bonny Brief, y soy tu madre…

La peliazul agacho la mirada procesando la información, ella era su madre y parecía de lo mas normal al no sorprenderse de que ella no la reconociera. Definitivamente esa mujer era muy extraña, ahora que lo veía de ese modo, se preguntaba si Vegeta tenia razón en llamarla loca, después de que ahora sabia de quien pudo haberlo heredado.

-¿Cómo es que yo no se…?

El ángel fue interrumpido por el repentino sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Muchas personas que no conocían intentaban entrar por aquella estrecha puerta.

-¡¡Bulma!!-llamo un muchacho al parecer mas joven que ella, con el pelo alborotado y una cara de completa alegría-No puedo creer que estes despierta…

-¡¡Te extrañamos tanto…!!-secundo una joven que traía consigo a un niño de no mas de un año-Nos tenia muy preocupados…

-¡¡Es un verdadero milagro…!!-exclamo un chico calvo de mediana estatura y sin nariz-nos da tanta alegría que estes con nosotros…

Solo basto unos segundos para que se viera rodeada por varias personas a las que no reconocía, incluyendo al joven de la mañana y al señor de pelos blanquecinos. Ella no pudo articular una sola palabra, por lo sorprendida que estaba por las visitas y porque solo sabia que una de ellas era su madre. Un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos, que se giraron hacia la puerta para ver a un hombre vestido de blanco y de avanzada edad. Pidió que salieran y que lo dejaran a solas con Bulma mientras la examinaba.

-Buenos días Bulma…-saludo el recién llegado-soy el doctor Temppura, tal vez no me recuerdas pero yo soy el medico cabecera de tu familia, te hare algunas preguntas para ver el grado de daño que tienes…

-¿Daño…?-pregunto insegura la peliazul

-Así es, después de lo que pasaste, tengo que revisar las condiciones en las que te encuentras, no todos lo día veo salir a una persona de un coma…

-¡¡Qué?!-grito la chica-¿Coma? ¿Yo? ¿Pero de que me esta hablando?

-Bueno…-expreso un poco incomodo el medico-se supone que yo hago las preguntas, pero en tu caso hare una excepción, por favor vuelve a tomar asiento.

Bulma obedeció y se volvió a recostar, una vez que lo había hecho el medico comenzó a explicarse.

-Hace aproximadamente seis meses tuviste un accidente-comenzó el peli blanquecino- tal parece que te dirigías hacia una pequeña isla al sur de esta ciudad, el caso es que perdiste el control de tu nave y te estrellaste contra una montaña. Cuando te llevaron al hospital estabas inconsciente, el personal te realizo varios estudios y para alivio de tu familia no habías sufrido grandes heridas, pero lo que si fue preocupante, fue el hecho de que en tus análisis sanguíneos había algo anormal…

-¿Anormal…?

-Así es, al perecer era los signos de una enfermedad desconocida y no había cura. Por lo que los médicos no podían hacer algo. Así que tu padre te trajo de vuelta a casa e intento inventar una cura para tu enfermedad, pero al parecer sanaste del todo y sin complicaciones aparentes, solo un poco de desorientación, pero es normal, así que no te preocupes si alguien te resulta desconocido, es parte de tu recuperación…

Bulma asintió ante la extraña explicación que le dio su medico y agradeció al cielo que pensaran que su perdida de la memoria se debiera a la enfermedad y no a otra cosa, eso facilitaría las cosas. Después de varios minutos, el doctor termino de revisar a la peliazul, ordenando reposo absoluto y que no fuera molestada hasta el otro día, argumentando que debía descansar al menos veinticuatro horas.

Pasada algunas horas, la peliazul se encontraba cenando la comida que le había traído de nuevo su madre. A través de las ventanas se podía observar la brillante luna junto a miles de estrellas. De la nada apareció una sombra muy conocida por la chica.

-Supongo que ya te sientes como en casa ¿no?-pregunto con ironía el custodio

-Supongo que si…-expreso con total aburrimiento la chica- te agradezco que vinieras…

-Ya te dije que solo lo hago para ver tus progresos…-se excuso el pelinegro

-De un modo gracias…

Vegeta se sentó al borde de la cama con la vista puesta en el estrellado cielo. Bulma por su parte terminaba con sus alimentos, le hubiera encantado que el custodio comiera con ella, pero sabia que el no podía probar esa comida, al menos no la de ese mundo.

-Y ¿Cómo va el trabajo por allá…?-trato de hacer platica

-Igual…-paro un momento y con una sonrisa continuo-no, espera, mucho mejor, desde que no estas MI trabajo es mucho mejor…

-Oh lo siento todo poderoso custodio de la muerte, pero no sabía que mi presencia te molestara tanto-expreso con enfado y sarcasmo el ángel

-Claro que me molesta…-continuo el ojinegro- no soporto tener cerca a una mujer tan escandalosa y vulgar como tu…

-Así, ¿pues que haces aquí?-expreso con enojo –si tanto te molesto no deberías estar revoloteando de felicidad ahora que ya no estoy…

El ex-saiyajin no contesto ante ese comentario, solo giro su rostro para otro lado que no fuera Bulma, en verdad no tenia la respuesta para ese ataque.

-Jaque mate…-sonrió la peliazul-te gane…

-Cállate…no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo…-se excuso de nuevo-solo quiero descansar…

-Esta bien…

La chica se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, mientras él permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados. Sin poder contenerse Bulma siguió molestando al custodio hasta ya avanzada la noche.

-¡¡Basta!! –Expreso el pelinegro-me voy, ya no soporto estar un minuto más contigo…

-¡¡Espera!!-llamo ella

-¡¡Qué?!

-¿Podrías…podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma…?-pidió la chica con timidez

-¿Me ves cara de querer quedarme?–contesto el custodio

-Por favor…-imploro la ojiazul

-Esta bien…pero será la primera y la ultima vez que lo haga…-termino el ex- saiyajin-así que no te acostumbres

-Gracias…

Vegeta se acomodo a un lado de ella, mientras Bulma rodeaba con sus brazos el musculoso pecho del pelinegro. Casi de inmediato se quedo dormida, mientras el custodio se preguntaba como rayos terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Definitivamente eso estaba muy, pero muy mal.

**Continuara...**

**_Elena:_ **_Si, lo se, pero esa era la intencion...jajaja espero que lo hayas disfrutado_

_**Super Vegeta: **Ok, lo tendre en cuenta y gracias por la observacion..._

_**Midori: **Espero que este capitulo compense el anteror (no pense que estuvieras a punto de llorar) jejeje..._

_Y a todos los demas, gracias por leer este lindo, un que sencillo fic. Muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo..._

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	9. Angeles Caidos

_Bueno he aqui otro capitulo espero y les agrade..._

Capitulo 8. _Ángeles Caídos_

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos días desde que Bulma llego a Chikyu. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, sin atreverse a salir de ahí, desde muy temprano su familia y amigos, trataban de animarla a que diera vueltas por la casa, pero ella se excusaba que todavía no se sentía del todo bien. Fue así, que conoció "de nuevo" a sus amigos. El muchacho del pelo alborotado y cara de ingenuidad se llamaba Goku, la chica que la acompañaba era su esposa Milk, y el niño era su hijo Gohan, al parecer los conocía desde hace tiempo, pues según el pelinegro, él era su amigo desde que Bulma tenía dieciséis años.

Además, el chico calvo y sin nariz se llamaba Krillin, que al igual que Goku se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que ambos comenzaron a relatarle sus increíbles aunque un tanto extrañas aventuras, Bulma les tomo mucho aprecio, mientras el calvito era alegre y contaba sus historias con gran orgullo, el de pelo alborotado, le hacia pensar mas que era un niño atrapado por error en el cuerpo de un adulto, pues su exceso de ingenuidad y alegría no era normal en alguien de su edad.

También supo que el señor que conoció el primer día era su padre, el doctor Brief, científico e inventor de muchos aparatos que ayudaban a que la vida las personas fuera aun más sencillo, además, también era el dueño de Corporación Capsula, una empresa líder en el campo científico y tecnológico. Pero lo que hizo que ella casi se desmayara fue, que el chico que vio la primera vez, era su novio.

Por lo que ahora, trataba de estar lo menos posible cerca de él. Siempre que se le acercaba el pelinegro la trataba con atención, más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

El tercer día de su llegada, sus padres habían salido de compras y sus amigos todavía no habían llegado. Así que armándose de valor, la peliazul decidió salir de su habitación, abrió la puerta, bajo poco a poco las escaleras y salió al inmenso jardín de la mansión. Estaba maravillada, era hermoso, tal vez no como el cielo, pero aun así, era hermoso.

Escucho pasos acercase a ella, así que volteo hacia el lugar del que provenían, por la derecha venia Kirllin un poco mal humorado y por su izquierda Yamcha mas sonriente de lo normal.

-Hola Bulma…-saludaron en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ella

-Hola…-saludo la peliazul

-Vaya, así que por fin decidiste salir de tu cuarto…-hablo el calvito olvidando un momento su enojo

-Bueno…-hablo apenada la chica-la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo…

-¡¡Eso tiene solución!!-exclamo el pelinegro-porque no salimos y damos una vuelta por la ciudad…

-Etto…-el ángel analizo la propuesta antes de contestar-esta bien, supongo que debería conocer bien este lugar

-Genial…-comento contento el más alto de los tres

-Oye, Krillin…-llamo la chica-¿Qué lugares solía frecuentar?

-Bueno Bulma…-hablo el chico-yo no se a que lugares ibas, en ese caso el que debería saberlo es Yamcha…

-Bueno…-el nombrado estaba apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la peliazul

-Entonces iremos a un lugar que nos guste a los tres…

-¿los tres?-pregunto el de las cicatrices-pensé que solo iríamos tu y yo…

-Por supuesto que no…-expreso indignada la chica-Krillin es mi amigo y tiene todo el derecho de ir con nosotros…

-Pero…tu eres mi novia y…

-¿Así?, pues estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de serlo…-argumento enojada la peliazul- vámonos de una vez…

-Creo que después de todo sigue siendo la misma mandona de siempre…-susurro el ex-monje al oído de su amigo

-¡¡Que esperan, vámonos!!-grito con impaciencia la chica

Una vez que salieron de la Corporación, los tres iban en el descapotable de Yamcha. Al principio la peliazul se rehusaba a subirse al aircar, puesto que no recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez y no le daba confianza hacerlo. Después de las insistencias por parte de los dos chicos, por fin se dirigían al centro de la ciudad. Luego de un par de horas, los acompañantes de la peliazul coincidieron que esa era la peor idea que se les había ocurrido. Nunca debieron llevar a una chica a un centro comercial.

Después de que Bulma recordara (o mas bien supiera) como se utilizaba el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito, había despertado en ella uno de sus instintos dormidos, las compras. Poco a poco las innumerables bolsas ocupaban por completo sus manos.

El bello ángel seguía caminando alegremente por las tiendas, sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas que le dedicaba el sector masculino, al fin al cabo, que un ángel llegara a la tierra no sucedía todos los días, "y más si se trataba de uno tan hermoso como yo", la peliazul sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Sin en cambio, unas voces conocidas hicieron que para en seco.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí…?-pregunto con enojo una chica

-Bueno…-dudo su acompañante-supongo que si, o si no, ¿que haríamos aquí?

-No me digas…-comento con derrota la primera-estas perdido…

-Claro que no…-se defendió- solo un poco…norteado…

-¡¡ES QUE TU NUNCA CAMBIAS?!-grito con furia la chica

-AAAAAAAA…me quedo sordo-contesto con lastima el chico

En cuanto Bulma vio a los protagonistas de tal escándalo, dejo caer las bolsas, sin importarle su contenido. Eran ellos, ¿pero como?

-¡¡Chicos!!-grito sin poder contenerse, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría

-¿Bulma…?-pregunto la chica

-¡¡AJA!! Ves, te dije que no estaba perdido…-expreso con triunfo el chico- Hola pequeña Bulma…

-¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas…-observo la chica

-No puedo creer que estén aquí…-expreso con felicidad la peliazul-me da gusto verlos de nuevo Juuhachi…

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Es que acaso a mi no me extrañaste?-pregunto el chico con pena

-Claro que si Juunana…

Bulma abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque todavía no obtenía las respuestas que quería.

-He… ¿Bulma?-hablaron a sus espaldas

-¿si?-contesto esta separándose un poco de los gemelos

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Krillin con preocupación-¿con quien hablas…?

-¿Cómo que con quien hablo?-exclamo confundida la ojizul-pues con…

Iba a pronunciar los nombres de los hermanos, pero al ver que estos negaban con la cabeza, prefirió callarse y hacerse la desentendida. Pues aunque para la chica la presencia de los otros dos ángeles no paso inadvertida, tal parecía que para el resto de los mortales era imposible verlos.

-He…creo que me equivoque…-para su buena suerte, sus amigos parecieron adjuntar su extraño comportamiento a su pos-estado de coma

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos…-comento Yamcha-esta comenzando a anochecer…

-S-si…claro…-acepto la pelizaul

Minutos después tanto humanos como ángeles se encontraban caminando rumbo al estacionamiento. Una vez que Yamcha arranco su auto, se dirigieron a la Corporación Capsula, los gemelos prefirieron sentarse a un lado de su amiga, pues no tenían ánimos para seguirlos volando. De vez en cuando los amigos mortales de la peliazul la miraban por el rabillos del ojo, pues esta parecía atenta en mirar varios puntos inexistentes y reír por lo bajo sin motivo aparente.

-En serio Juuhachi…-comenzó el pelinegro-no tienes que enojarte por el hecho de que viaje en este…he…

-Aircar…-recordó Bulma en susurro

-A si, en este aircar- termino el ángel-digo no le veo lo malo…

-Juunana, no hay problema de que viajemos en este trasto…-explico su hermana- TU problema, es que…!!SIEMPRE TRATAS DE NO HACER NADA…!! Ni siquiera puedes tomarte la molestia de volar un poco, que flojo eres…

-Pero Juuhachi…-protesto su gemelo-te recuerdo que tú tampoco estas volando…

-Lo se…-hablo con indiferencia la rubia-pero al menos YO si me merezco descansar, no que TU eres un zángano…

-No es cierto…-se defendió el chico

-Claro que si…

-¡¡Que no…!!

-Me estas contradiciendo…-hablo con enojo la rubia

-Yo…he…-titubeo el pelinegro-bueno yo… ¿sss-si?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamo con furia contenida

-AAA… ¡¡Bulma!! ¡¡Ayúdame…!!-grito con terror el chico.

La nombrada solo se limito a reír por lo bajo, su amiga tomo por el cuello a su hermano, tratando de estrangularlo, mientras este trataba de alejar a su psicópata hermana de el. De no haber sido porque ya estaba muerto Juuunana, la ojiazul hubiera estado segura de que en cualquier momento Juuhachogou lo hubiera vuelto a matar.

-Ju…ha….chiii…m-me…mu…ego…-trataba de decir un casi azul pelinegro

Su "amorosa" hermana solo lo soltó cuando el aircar se detuvo frente a la imponente residencia con las iníciales CC. Yamcha y Krillin ayudaron a Bulma a bajar todas las bolsas que había comprado, mientras eran seguidos de cerca por su amiga y por (aunque no los veían) ángeles. Pasaron derecho a la sala, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, pues tenían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

-Bueno Bulma, creo que mejor nos vamos…-hablo el mas bajo

-Esta bien chicos…-comento la aludida-gracias por llevarme al centro comercial…

-No hay problema, por ti siempre es un placer-intervino Yamcha-oye Krillin, ¿te doy un aventón…?

-Me parece bien, nos vemos Bulma…-se despidió el chico

-¡¡Adiós…!!-grito la ojiazul desde la entrada de su casa, mientras veía a sus amigos perderse por el mar de calles enfrente de ella. Una vez que los perdió de vista regreso al lugar a donde había dejado a sus "otros" amigos.

-Con que "siempre es un placer"-hablo Juunana

-De que hablas…-se defendió la peliazul

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay entre tu y el cara cortada?-pregunto directamente la rubia

-¿Por qué…?

-Queremos saber…-explico el pelinegro-somos tus amigos…

-Mas bien parecen mis padres…

-Tómalo como quieres…-termino Juuhachi-¿Y bien?

-Esta bien…-termino Bulma con derrota-el es…bueno…es mi…novio…

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!-gritaron los gemelos

-Pero si acabas de llegar hace un par de días…-razono el chico-¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas un novio…?

-Bueno…a decir verdad…-admitió ella-ni yo sabia que lo tenia….cuando llegue el me dijo que eremos novios…

-Pues a decir verdad…-examino la rubia-cuando estabas viva, si que tenias malos gustos…

-¡¡Oye…!!

-Si, jajaja…tu supuesto novio esta un poco tirado al catre…-comento con humor Juunana- y también tú amigo el peloncito…se ve que antes no tenias los mismo gustos que ahora…

Ante el último comentario, los gemelos comenzaron a reírse, a la vez que seguían burlándose de la compañía de la chica. Bulma solo se limito a contemplar a su par de amigos que se estaban prácticamente meriendo de risa ante ella.

-Terminaron de burlarse…-expreso con frialdad

-Esta bien, no tienes porque enojarte con nosotros…

-Ya, dejémoslo para después…-expreso con derrota el ángel- ¿me dirán como es que están aquí…?

-Bueno…-comenzó a explicar la rubia-nos enteramos que estabas en este mundo y le pedimos al supremo kaisoma que nos dejara verte, así que el accedió solo con la condición de regresar en unos de días al cielo…

-¿Así de fácil…?-pregunto la peliazul

-Aja…-termino su amiga-no imagine que convencerlo fuera tan fácil, incluso pensé que se negaría, pero por el contrario, acepto, claro que nos dijo que solo tu nos podrías ver…

-Eso suena extraño…-comento Bulma-no es así Juunana… ¿Juunana?

-Eh, a si…muy raro…-expreso con distracción su amigo

-Bueno entonces será mejor que subamos todo esto a mi habitación…-exclamo con optimismo la heredera de los Brief- Así podremos conversar mas a gusto…

-Ok, vamos…

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de la peliazul. Juunanagou sin en cambio, se quedo un poco retirado de ellas, mientras seguía pensado el porque estaban ahí.

_--Flashback--_

_Juunanagou se encontraba descansando debajo de un hermoso árbol, hace mucho tiempo que había perdido a su hermana. Al menos así tendría un poco de tiempo para poder descansar antes de que su gemela lo encontrara y comenzara, por quinta vez en ese día, a regáñalo. Rio para sus adentros, como le encantaba sulfurar a su contraparte femenina, era tan agradable saber que ella se preocupaba tanto por él, y claro que nada como una prueba de ello, como los incesantes gritos, golpes y reprimendas que se hacia merecedor de todos los días._

_De repente se sintió observado, volteo un poco su cabeza y se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos, que le provocaron una ligera oleada de miedo. No esperaba volver a entablar una plática de nuevo con ese ser, no desde el momento antes de que se volviera un ángel._

_-He…-trago un poco-¿Qué te trae por aquí…?_

_-Ahórrate tus preguntas…-contesto con dureza su locutor-tienes que hacer un trabajo…_

_-No, no tengo…-expreso con indignación el pelinegro. Ni siquiera su hermana podía obligarlo hacer sus obligaciones, así que seguir las órdenes de aquel sujeto, era impensable._

_-Acaso quieres morir…-Juunanago lo vio con ironía, pues parecía que su visita no se había dado cuenta en donde estaba, pero antes de que él dijera algo, su amenazante lo interrumpió- para siempre…_

_El ángel trago con dificultad, ese sujeto si que inspiraba miedo._

_-¿Qué…que tengo que hacer…?-pregunto con temor_

_-Ir a Chikyu, y vigilar a Bulma…-explico con sencillez su locutor_

_-¡¡Pero eso es imposible…!!- exclamo con sorpresa el pelinegro _

_-Harás lo que yo digo…-sentencio-no admito excusas, quiero que vigiles cada uno de sus pasos y me mantengas informado de lo que haga, no quiero que ninguna sabandija se encuentre rondando cerca de ella…_

_-No seria más fácil que tú lo hicieras…-trato de razonar el chico_

_-No…-termino-partirás ahora mismo…_

_Ante la negativa suspiro con desgano_

_-¿Puede ir también mi hermana…?-pregunto el ángel, pues no pensaba irse sin su gemela._

_-Haz lo que quieras, pero no levantes sospechas…-sin decir nada mas lo dejo sin dejar rastro._

_Juunanagou suspiro con derrota, que supiera no le debía nada a aquel tipo, bueno tal vez solo un pequeño favor. Al menos vería a su amiga, y además no tendría que terminar sus tareas, tal vez no era tan malo como lo perecía en un principio. Ahora la única inconveniencia seria inventarle algo a su gemela para que no sospechara de la relación que tenía el extraño y atemorizante visitante en todo ese asunto, y claro no revelar la propia relación que tenían ellos con él antes de que llegaran al cielo._

_--Fin del Flashback--_

-¡¡Juunana…!!-grito con enfado la rubia-ven aquí inmediatamente…

-Voy…-respondió el aludido, mientras subía las escaleras para llegar hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

**Continuara...**

_**Elena: **Si tienes razon, poco a poco va cayendo, aunque no lo quiera..._

_y a los demas reviews, gracias por el comentario. Ahora que tenemos al trio angelical en la tierra, ¿que travesuras haran?...jajaja para saberlo deben seguir leyendo...(soy mala lo se)_

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	10. La Mision de un Amigo

_¡¡Hola de nuevo!!_

_Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar pronto, lo se, no tenia ni una pizca de imaginacion e de actualizar mas rapido...espero..._

_Bueno sin mas, pasen a leer..._

Capitulo 9. La Misión de un Amigo

Al momento que la luz del día se coló por las cortinas ilumino la inmensa habitación, donde la dueña del ella se levanto con pesar. Bulma se había dormido hasta entrada la madrugada, platicando y riendo con su amigos, pero aun así, el desgano que sentía no era por el hecho de dormir menos horas, no, todo era la culpa de la persona que la había mandado de regreso a la vida. Desde el primer día que piso Chikyu, Vegeta siempre había ido a verla en las noches, siempre discutiendo por nada, y terminaba quedándose hasta que ella caía dormida, acompañada del cálido pecho del custodio, pero la noche anterior no fue así, él no había hecho su aparición, y eso hacía que ella tuviera varios sentimiento en su interior, enojo, tristeza, decepción y la extraña sensación de soledad.

Apenas se había incorporado un poco, contemplo el balcón por el cual el ex-saiyajin siempre hacia su entrada triunfal, soltando un suspiro se recargo entre sus almohadas recordando la agradable sensación estar protegida entre los brazos del custodio.

-Buenos días bella durmiente…-canturreo Juunana

-Hola…-musito la peliazul

-¿Sucede algo…?- pregunto Juuhachi

-¿He? A no nada…-negó la chica

-Vamos Bulma…-animo el pelinegro-todos sabemos que eres mala ocultando algo, así que anda, suéltalo…

-Es algo…tonto…

-Dinos…-ordeno la rubia

-Esta bien…-contesto con derrota- es que yo bueno…es que ayer no vino…no vino Vegeta…

-¿Vegeta…?-pregunto la rubia

-Si bueno, el venia todas las noches y pues, ayer no llego…-se explico su amiga

-¿Y por eso estas así…?-pregunto incrédula el ángel

-Si…

-No te preocupes pequeña Bulma-intervino el chico- ya ves como es él, de seguro no vino porque Juuhachi y yo estamos aquí, y tal vez aprovecho para hacer su trabajo…

-Tal vez…

-¿Y tu como sabes eso…?-pregunto su hermana-parece como si lo conocieras…

-¡¡No!!...digo bueno, yo…-rió nervioso su gemelo- ya sabes, Bulma nos contó como es, y bueno por eso lo dije, digo, yo nunca he hablado con él ni nada por el estilo…jejeje…

-Si tú lo dices…-contesto la rubia. Ignorando a su hermano volvió su atención en la peliazul-Pero no crees que exageras las cosas, digo, por un día que no venga no es para que estés tan deprimida…

-No es una exageración…-comento la ojiazul

-Yo digo que te gusta…-canturreo de nuevo Juunana

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO…!!-negó ella, mientras se le subían los colores al rostro

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas…?-pregunto divertido su amigo

-No te importa…-contesto de mala gana, se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada a otro punto. Estar en contacto con Vegeta hacia que se le pegaran algunas mañas. Juunanagou se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-Te…g-u-s-t-a…-deletreo con malicia-admítelo…

-¡¡No…!!-negó nuevamente, mientras hacia un rápido escape del perímetro del ángel

-¡¡Bulma querida…!!-llamaron detrás de la puerta-el joven Yamcha vino a buscarte…

-Eh…si…ahora bajo…-respondió la nombrada. Salió de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, lo menos que deseaba era ser interrogada sobre ella y Vegeta…Vegeta. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuándo ese troglodita se había vuelto su centro de atención? ¿Y por que seguía pensando en él?

-_Te gusta…_

-No, no, no…-se reprendió la chica. No podía sentir nada por el… ¿o sí?

-Estúpido Vegeta…-susurro con desanimo. Si tan solo no hubiera faltado anoche no seguiría pensando en él…o fue desde antes… "_Bulma basta, solo hablas de Vegeta…Vegeta esto Vegeta lo otro…". _La peliazul se dejo caer sobre sus piernas, incluso Juuhachigou se había molestado un poco con ella por sus comentarios referentes al custodio la noche anterior…eso tenía que acabar…no es que sintiera algo por él… además, no creía que él pudiera sentir algo por ella ¡¡Basta!!. Saldría a dar una vuelta, tal vez aclararía su mente…Yamcha, ahora recordaba que el chico estaba en su casa. Con paso decidido salio del baño, abrió su inmenso armario y selecciono un atuendo que le sentara bien ese día.

-¿Sales…?-pregunto Juunana

-A si es…-contesto rápidamente Bulma- me parece bien que Yamcha se preocupe por mi, así que hoy saldré con él a dar una vuelta…

-¿Y por que no sales en otra ocasión…?-volvió a preguntar el chico- a Juuhachi a mi no nos apetece salir…

-Bueno al menos esta vez estamos de acuerdo…-apoyo su hermana

-Pues déjenme decirles que con o sin ustedes voy a salir…-termino la ojiazul

-Esta bien, cambio de parecer…-respondió el pelinegro-te acompañamos…

-Demasiado tarde…-sentencio Bulma-ninguno de los me acompañara…esta vez quiero un poco de privacidad con mi "novio", así que solo iremos él y yo… ¿Entendido?

-Debes estar bromeando…-contesto Juuhachi

-No lo hago….

-Esta bien…-acepto Juunana-solo por esta vez haremos lo que tu digas…

Ante las palabras de su gemelo, Juuhachi lo miro incrédula, hasta donde sabía, su hermano se había encargado de echarle tierra al idiota que tenía Bulma por novio. La peliazul sin en cambio, asintió complacida por lo mansito que se comporto su amigo, al menos no molestaría por un rato con sus comentarios denigrantes hacia Yamcha. Se dirigió de nuevo a su baño para cambiarse, peinarse y maquillarse. Una vez lista se despidió de los ángeles y se dirigió al recibidor donde Yamcha la esperaba.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Juunana…-hablo la rubia, pero al no recibir respuesta busco a su hermano-¿Juunana…?

-Aquí abajo…-Su gemela se quedo de a cinco al ver una miniatura del pelinegro, fácilmente podría matarlo con una mano.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Por qué estas de ese tamaño?-demando la ojiazul

-Tranquila Juuhachi…-hablo su hermano- deja que te explique…

-Eso espero…

-Bueno, Bulma no quiere que vayamos con ella…-su gemela asintió ante lo dicho- así que si no nos ve, no sabrá que la acompañamos…y así no se molestara con nosotros…

-¿Y cual es tu punto…?-pregunto la chica

-No podemos dejar que ella ande sola por ahí con el idiota, así que nosotros le cuidaremos las espaldas…- comento animado Juunana

-Y…-insistió para que terminara

-Bueno, sabes muy bien que si el idiota fue o es su novio…-hizo una mueca ante su propio comentario-es porque a ella le gustaba y lo quería…ahora bien, si pasa tiempo con él, puede que despierten esos sentimientos, lo que dificultaría su regreso al otro mundo…

-Y se quedaría aquí…-termino asombrada la rubia

-Exacto…-felicito su hermano-por eso debemos impedir que eso pase…

-¿y cual es tu plan...?-pregunto su homologa

-Hacer que a la pequeña Bulma no le queden ganas de seguir aquí…-explico Juunana

-Pero se supone que el motivo original de su llegada fue que encontrara la paz con los humanos…-expreso su gemela

-Bueno…-acoto el pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada-entonces, haremos que solo desprecie al idiota ese…y de paso, que él se arrepienta de su miserable vida… ¿me apoyas?

-Si no queda de otra…

El ángel sonrió extasiado, no solo evitaba que Bulma se acercara más a Yamcha, sino que además cuidaría que ningún otro sujeto estuviera cerca de ella, y tenia planeado métodos muy "sutiles" para alcanzar su objetivo. Y lo mejor de todo, es que así salvaría su pellejo de la ira de cierto custodio asesino.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer…?-la pregunta saco a Juunana de sus pensamientos sicópatas

-He…bueno, solo tienes que hacerte mas pequeña, como yo…-explico el ángel…

-Hacerme enana mejor dicho…

-Mas bien tamaño poker…-termino con sabiduría su hermano. Juuhachi suspiro con desgano y con un pequeño "plof" estaba del mismo tamaño que el pelinegro

-Bien…empecemos con el plan A…-sonrió con malicia Juunana, mientras su gemela lo seguía.

Atravesaron la puerta y se dirigieron al recibidor en donde se encontraban Bulma y Yamcha conversando. Sin que ella los notara, se escondieron hasta que el par decidió salir a pasear. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos para que llegaran a un centro comercial. Como buen caballero el pelinegro le abrió la puerta del carro a Bulma para que pudiera salir, una vez fuera se encaminaron directo a la entrada del lugar.

-Te aseguro que te encantara el lugar…-aseguro Yamcha

-Te creo…-apoyo la peliazul…

Una vez lejos del perímetro, los gemelos se asomaron con discreción para no ser vistos. Tenían planeado que ese día fuera el peor día para el pobre mortal.

-Aquí halcón negro a águila gris… ¿me copias?-susurro Juunana

-Juunana…-comento su hermana con una venita en la frente-estoy a lado tuyo…

-No Juuhachi…-hablo el pelinegro con ligero puchero-tienes que decir aquí águila gris, cambio…

-Déjate de estupideces…

-Pero, pero…

Ante las negativas de su gemela y sin poder percudirla, Juunana explico el primer paso de su elaborado plan. Con cautela se acercaron a una tienda de mascotas, Juuhachi se encargo de abrir la puerta de varias jaulas, especialmente en donde se encontraban varios perros. Una vez libres, el pelinegro les dirigió unas breves palabras a los animales que obedecieron sin chistar al ángel.

-Veamos que tal te llevas con unos lindo cachorritos….-termino el ojiazul-jajaja….JAJAJA….MUAHAHA…

Mientras Juunana reía como demente, Juuhachi solo daba gracias al cielo que nadie los pudiera ver, porque no quería sentir pena ajena, con varias gotas en la cabeza comenzó a alejarse se su hermano.

En otro lugar mas apartado, Bulma y compañía se encontraban sentados en una banca fuera de una tienda de discos.

-Lo digo en serio, no hay nada mejor que el funk…-Yamcha trataba de hacer entender a Bulma que tipo de música era la mejor en los últimos años

-No lo se Yam…no soy experta en eso…-se excuso la peliazul, la verdad lo ultimo que sabia era la música que estaba de moda. La discusión fue interrumpida cuando un trío de animalitos se acerco a la pareja. Casi de inmediato captaron la atención del ángel.

-Pero que adorables perritos…-la chica tomo al más pequeño entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba al resto. No sabia mucho de música, pero al menos si recordaba la raza de cada uno de los perros, al que abrazaba era aun Schnauzer enano, y los otros dos, un San Bernardo y un Mastin Ingles, que por el tamaño no parecían rebasar los seis meses de vida.

-Si son tiernos…-apoyo el chico, cuando intento acariciar al pequeño cachorro que tenia su novia, este le devolvió un gruñido de desacuerdo, casi inmediatamente los otros perros apoyaron al mas pequeño. Enseñando sus colmillos, apartaron a Yamcha de Bulma.

-Creo…creo que no les grado…-termino con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelinegro. Ahora recordaba porque siempre prefirió a los felinos que los canes-será…será mejor que nos vayamos Bulma…

-Pero no podemos dejarlos solos…-termino la peliazul. Los tres cachorros pusieron su mejor cara de animalitos desamparados y conmovieron al ángel-vamos Yam, hay que llevarlos con sus dueños…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…-la chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los guardias de seguridad, dejando a Yamcha con los, para nada amigables cachorros.

-Lindos…lindos perritos…-trato de hablar el chico. Pero solo recibió por respuesta ladridos. Pensó que si tan solo pudiera utilizar sus poderes contra ellos, las cosas serian más fáciles, pero eso le costaría que Bulma lo dejara-AAHHHH…

Tan pronto como la chica se había dado la vuelta, el San Bernardo comenzo a morder rabiosamente el pantalón del pelinegro, él cual hacia vanos intentos de apartarlo, pero para su mala suerte el otro perro apoyo al primero. El pobre chico solo espera que no le arrancan la pierna en el proceso.

-Buulmaaa…-llamaba desesperado Yamcha. Para cuando ella llego, los pantalones del pelinegro estaban hechos un desastre.

-Yamcha… ¿Qué te paso…?-pregunto asombrada la chica

-Esos entupidos perros…-termino con enojo

-Lo siento señor…-se excuso el encargado de la tienda de animales-no se como se salieron, las puertas estaban bien cerradas….

-No se preocupe, será mejor que se los lleve antes que a mi novio le de un infarto…-expreso divertida la peliazul

El encargado asintió, no sin antes disculparse por milésima vez por el accidente. Cuando los perros se iban, el más pequeño se encargo cínicamente de marcar su territorio en el chico.

-Phhf…Yamcha, pero que feo hueles…-acuso la ojiazul

-¿Qué mas podría pasarme…?-pregunto con derrota Yamcha. Mientras seguía lastimeramente a Bulma

-Nunca digas que más…-termino Juunana desde un lugar alejado de ellos, la sonrisa de maniático que portaba podría competir fácilmente con un asesino serial

-Juunana uno, imbecil cero…-expreso aburrida Juuhachi-¿ahora que…?

-Paso dos…mi querida Juuhachi…paso dos…

Después del pequeño accidente, y después de que Yamcha comprara otros pantalones, ambos se encontraban sentados cómodamente dentro de un café. Bulma todavía se burlaba de la cara de terror que había puesto el chico por los su percance, él se molesto un poco con ella, pues no solo había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida, también su novia se reía de él y lo peor, sus pantalones preferidos se habían estropeado.

-Entupidos perros…

-¿Qué dijiste…?-pregunto extrañada la chica

-He…ha nada, que deberíamos pedir algo para tomar…-se excuso el pelinegro. Llamando al mesero se dispusieron a pedir sus bebidas.

-Me puede dar un…-observando su menú Bulma se dispuso a pedir-Flavoured Latte de cereza, por favor…

-A mi un café de mar…-pidió el chico sin mirar el menú

-En seguida…

-Te gusta con alcohol ¿no…?-observo la peliazul

-Si, de vez en cuando me agrada tomar algo así…-admitió el pelinegro

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que les sirvieran sus pedidos. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por un par de gemelos.

-Muy bien Juuhachi, ya sabes que hacer…-comento entusiasmado el ángel, a lo que su hermana asintió

Juunana se acerco cautelosamente a un mesero, con un movimiento rápido hizo que tirara la charola con bebidas que llevaba, haciendo que todos concentraran su atención en él, incluidos la pareja. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Juuhachi, quien vertió casi por completo un frasco de sal en la bebida de Yamcha, tan rápido como llego se fue, para encontrarse después con su contraparte.

-¿Hecho…?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Hecho…-aseguro la rubia

Volviendo a la pareja. Después del escándalo siguieron con lo suyo. Bulma fue la primera en tomar de su Latte, cosa que fue seguida por su novio, que al sentir el sabor desagradable de su café, escupió todo, y con tan mala suerte que fue a parar al rostro de su amada.

-AAhhh…-grito la peliazul-¡¡eres un cerdo…!!

-Pe-perdón Bulma, no fue mi intención…-se disculpo arrepentido el pelinegro

-¡¡Déjame…!!-la chica se alejo furiosa de él, mientras trataba de encontrar un baño en donde limpiarse la bebida

-JAJAJAJA….-reía muerto de la risa Juunana, y esta vez logro arrancarle una sonrisa a su fría hermana, aun que con un poco de arrepentimiento, pues se habían llevado de corbata a su amiga-fue…fue muy gracioso…Jajaja

-Juunana dos, Imbecil cero…-anoto la rubia

Mientras Bulma permanecía en el tocador, Yamcha estaba más que muerto de la pena, ¿como era posible que tantas cosas males le pasaran el mismo día? Para su alivio, en ese mismo instante la salvación apareció, un señor vendiendo ramos de flores apareció en escena. Sin dudarlo, el guerrero compro una docena, tal vez así podría calmar a la furica mujer con la que estaba saliendo.

-Juuhachi…-llamo su hermano-¿Bulma es alérgica a las flores?

-No que yo sepa…-contesto la rubia

-Bien, entonces lo será a partir de hoy…-termino con una sonrisa-entramos al paso numero tres…

Sin decir nada mas, el ángel voló hasta donde se encontraba Yamcha y su ramo de flores, con malicia esparció pequeños polvos sobre ellas (tipo campanita). Cuando termino regreso a su escondite cerca de su angelical hermana.

-¿Qué hiciste…?-pregunto con curiosidad Juuhachi

-Espera y veras…espera y veras…

No paso mucho para que la bella ángel resucitada se sentara de nuevo con Yamcha. En su rostro se veía claramente la furia que estaba sintiendo por la vergüenza vivida.

-Este…esto es para ti…-Yamcha le dio su pequeño regalo para tratar de calmarla

-Son hermosas…-a la peliazul se le olvido su anterior enojo, pues acerco su rostro hasta las flores para poder oler su aroma. Para la desgracia de Yamcha, el tiro le salio por la culata, pues el repentino ataque de alergia que presento la peliazul no fue para nada bueno.

-Yamcha...achu… ¿pero que rayos…achu….tenían esas…achu flores?-trato de preguntar la ojiazul

-Yo-yo…no sabia que fueras alérgica…-se disculpo por segunda vez el pelinegro

-Cállate…achu…llévame de regreso a mi casa…achu...-demando la chica

Y sin más ambos salieron del local rumbo a la salida, seguidos muy de cerca por el par de ángel guardaespaldas.

-Supongo que tu tres y el imbecil cero…-comento la rubia

-Mmm…no fue tan divertido esta vez…-se lamento el pelinegro, giro su rostro y vio a un par de jovencitas que se dirigían con el mismo rumbo que la pareja. Con una sonrisa cínica, salio disparado hacia ellas.

-¡¡Juunana… ¿A dónde vas…?!-grito su hermana

-¡¡Sígueme…!!-pidió el pelinegro

-Yamcha… ¿escuchaste algo?-pregunto Bulma

-El que…-se extraño su novio

-Nada…achu…

Cuando Juunana llego hasta las chicas las contemplo con detenimiento, hasta que llego su gemela.

-Son muy bonitas…-admitió el chico, que hizo que su hermana bufara-servirán…

Sin decir nada mas, espero hasta que ellas se acercaran un poco hasta la pareja, una vez cerca, el ángel empujo "ligeramente" a una de ella, provocando que cayera de bruces, llevándose de corbata a Yamcha.

-¿Pero que demo…? ¡¡Yamcha!!-grito por tercera vez la peliazul

Y no era para menos, pues ambos habían caído en una posición muy comprometedora. Cuando la desconocida se dio cuenta sobre quien había caído, un sonrojo adorno su cara, era el mismísimo jugador estrella de béisbol.

-Lo…lo siento…

-No te preocupes…-expreso el chico, no sin antes darle un buen vistazo a la joven. Pero el gusto no le duro mucho, pues fue alado casi instantáneamente por la pelizaul, con tanta fuerza que temió perder la oreja derecha

-¡¡Pero que te crees…!!-bufo con enojo Bulma

-fue un accidente…-se justifico el pelinegro

-Un accidente mis polainas….-termino la ojiazul-llévame de inmediato a mi casa…

-Pero…

-¡¡Ya….!!-demando con tan mala leche, que al pobre guerrero le dio pavor contradecir a su noviecita

Un poco lejos de ellos, dos mini ángeles estaban destornillándose de la risa por la escena, era sorprendente como Bulma podía intimidar a uno de los defensores del planeta.

-Jajaja…esta vez…-reía Juuhachi-si te pasaste…tu cuatro…el imbecil…jajaja cero…

-Si….jajaja

Durante el trayecto al estacionamiento, Bulma no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo al guerrero. Iba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, sino hasta que choco accidentalmente con alguien.

-Lo siento no quize… ¿Bulma?-pregunto el desconocido

-¿Goku…?

-¿pero que haces aquí…?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro-déjame ayudarte…

-Gracias…-una vez parada le comento a su amigo el porque se encontraba ahí, omitiendo ciertos detalles referentes a su novio. Goku sin en cambio les explico que Milk le había pedido que fuera por provisiones, por lo que había ido derecho a comprar lo necesario para mantener a un ejercito.

-Juunana… ¿crees que él sea una molestia?-pregunto extraña el ángel

-No lo se…pero podríamos divertirnos…-termino con malicia su hermano

Voló rápido y quito una señal que alertaba "piso resbaloso". Así, cuando el tarado de pelo alborotado pasara por ahí, todas sus cosas se caerían junto con él. Pacientemente Juunana espero a que eso pasara, pero para su mala suerte, cuando Goku piso sobre esa superficie, solo le tomo levitar un poco para no resbalar.

-Grrr…-gruño el pelinegro-Idiota…

-Mmm…lo contare como, tarado uno…Juunana cero…-comento Juuhachi. Ofendido por el comentario, el ángel se tomo mas a pecho la cosa

-Es hora de cambiar al plan B…-anuncio con enojo el chico

Tal vez podía volar, ¿pero podría salvarse de un golpe? Juunana tomo una piedra casi mas grande que su propio tamaños (recuerden que esta en presentación poker) y la lanzo hacia la cabeza de Goku. Al llegar a su destino, y para enojo del ángel, la piedra solo hizo que el guerrero mas fuerte de la Tierra volteara con curiosidad.

-Grr…-gruño de nuevo-nadie se burla de mí…

-¿Pero que…?

Sin escuchar razones por parte de su hermana, Juunana comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía, que para su desagrada no le causaron daño a Goku.

-Pero que extraño…-comento sorprendido el ojinegro, pudo sentir ki lanzado hacia el, pero no veía de quien provenía-creo que fue mi imaginación…

-AAAhhh…-rugió el ojiazul-¡¡Lo matare…!! ¡¡Juro que lo matare…!!

-¡¡Juunana, YA BASTA!!-termino su hermana-no puedo creer que te pongas así por algo como eso…

-Pero…

-Nada…-termino la rubia-será mejor que nos vayamos, por tu culpa Bulma ya se fue…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A que hora?-pregunto confundido el ángel

-Mientras tratabas de fastidiarle la vida a ese idiota…-observo con desgano la chica

-Esta bien…vamonos…-contesto derrotado el pelinegro

-Y Juunana…-llamo el ángel- si mal no recuerdo fue, tarado tres…tú…cero…

-AAAhh…-grito exasperado el chico, mientras volaban directo a la Corporación Capsula.

-Justo a tiempo…-susurro la rubia. Yamcha acababa de estacionar su auto fuera de la residencia. Después de unos intercambios nada amigables por parte de la peliazul. Bulma salio disparada hacia su casa, dejando a su "novio" con la palabra en la boca-Será mejor que entremos antes de que se de cuenta de que no estamos…

-Espera Juuhachi…-pidió su hermano. Formo una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y la dirigió al auto del guerrero, casi de inmediato el vehiculo exploto-ahora si…

-¡¡AAAHHH…!!-grito Yamcha-¡¡POR QUÉ A MI…?!

**Continuara...**

_**Shadir:** No te procupes pronto se sabra como se conocieron esos dos, no falta mucho..._

_**Midori:**_ Obviamente, crees que iba a dejarla sola, sin asegurarse de que no se la bajen...jajaja...pos no!!

_Ok, disculpen faltas de ortagrafia e incoherencia, pero acabo de terminar un periodo de examenes, asi que en este tiempo libre trate de actualizar rapido._

_Espero que les haya gustado, pero la verdad me diverti mucho escribiendolo e imaginando las situaciones, creanme, me costo mucho...de hecho si no fuera porque estaba aburrida en una clase de Ingles y no entendia ni papas, no me hubiera puesto a divagar y ha imaginar las travesuras que iba a ser Juunana..._

_No se preocupen en el proximo capitulo Vegeta hara su aparicion...de una forma MUY peculiar...seee..._

_Creo que todo fue sencillo...y sobre lo de cafe de mar...si se preguntan que es eso...pues es una bebida en la que se mez__clan: Vodka, ____Licor de durazno, Passoa, Zumo de naranjas,Zumo de duraznos y __Azúcar...aaa...ya se me antojo uno...lo de latte creo que mas o menos saben lo que es..._

Bye

Adickdelta


	11. Sentencia

_Un hola a todos!!!_

_Ok, primero que nada GOMEN GOMEN!!! de verdad siento la tardanza, pero la clases, las tareas, las fiestas y la falta de inspiracion me retrasaron mucho, pero bueno, ahora que ya estoy libre tratare de escribir mas rapido..jejeje_

_Bueno, ahora si, pasen a leer!!!_

Capitulo 10. Sentencia

Vegeta sobrevolaba las doradas nubes que le indicaban el regreso al otro mundo. Se había tardado tres días en terminar el trabajo pendiente, con estos, ya había pasado una semana entera desde que Bulma se había ido de su lado…su lado, tan solo pensar en eso se le hacia extraño. Comenzaba a tener una irritante y desesperante necesidad de verla, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, verla dormir placidamente sobre su pecho, era algo que disfrutaba profundamente. El que no estuviera gritando o hablando como loca, la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, con el único sonido que producía su tranquila y lenta respiración.

-Arg, ¡¡Por que demonios sigo pensando en ella!!!-se reprimió por milésima el pelinegro

Con enfado acelero el vuelo haciendo que las nubes se desplazaran varios metros detrás de su rastro. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ella, mejor dicho, no quería gastar su tiempo pensando en ella. Debía de entrenar en este tiempo que tenia para él, no debía preocuparse por el molesto ángel, sus patéticos amigos estaban con ella y se asegurarían de que ningún maldito insecto se acercara a la peliazul. Al menos de eso estaba seguro, pues uno de los gemelos le debía su pase al paraíso.

-Hola Vegeta….

El nombrado freno bruscamente su carrera cuando el dios supremo se apareció frente a él sin previo aviso, su semblante tranquilo permanecía intacto, rodeado de esa aurora característica de los dioses.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaioshin…?-pregunto sin demora el custodio, odiaba de sobremanera que su superior se presentara anta él tan repentinamente

-He notado que has acabado con tus deberes…-apunto el dios

-Ve al grano…-contesto un impaciente Vegeta-sabes de sobra que la lista no era ni la mitad de larga de lo es que normalmente…

-Bueno…-prosiguió el supremo Kaiosama- solo que te tomo una semana terminarla, normalmente una lista como esa te tomaba cuatro días o menos...

-¿Cuál es tu punto…?

-¿Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver, que el ángel que dispuse para ti se encuentra ahora en Chikyu…?-anoto audazmente el dios- Y no solo eso, tuve que autorizar que dos de mis mejores ángeles tuvieran que ir ahí también…

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente como mi decisión Kaioshin…?

-Solo el hecho de que a pesar de todo, creo que tu plan funciona-admitió el supremo kaiosama- aun incluyendo a los ángeles que enviaste…

-Uno de ellos me debe algo…-se defendió el ex-saiyajin

-No recuerdo que eso pasara por tu propia decisión….

-Eso no importa-se desvió por la tangente el custodio-¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí…?

-Tan impaciente como siempre….-reconoció el dios-es muy sencillo, creo que fue una buena terapia haber mandado a Bulma con los vivos, su trabajo comenzaba a ser deficiente… ¿Y sabes? Me diste una buena idea, tu, mi estimado Vegeta, has comenzado a tener un deficiente empeño y si no me equivoco es por la ausencia de Bulma…

-¡¡No es así…!!

-Vegeta es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien esta hablando -amonesto el supremo kaiosama-como te decía, no puedo traerla hasta que ella mejore, cosa que no tardara mucho, pero no puedo permitir que tu trabajo se vea afectado mientras tanto, así que te enviare a Chikyu…

-Ya te dije que mi trabajo es…¿¿¡Que dijiste…!??

-Que iras a Chikyu…-explico de nuevo el dios

-Bromeas ¿cierto…?-Vegeta estaba impresionado y nada entusiasmado con la sentencia

-No lo hago…-comento el supremo kaisoama-Regresaras a la vida e iras Chikyu….

-No puedes….-trato de negarse el custodio

-Ya lo hice, te daré una semana para que tus pensamientos queden claros…-antes de irse se le dio una rápida advertencia-Y por favor Vegeta, trata de no destruir el planeta….

-¡¡No!! Espera…

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera ver desaparecer al dios, las nubes doradas comenzaron a formar un remolino alrededor de él, sin darle tiempo de escapar. Mientras era envuelto por ellas, podía sentir su cuerpo punzarle, la vida regresaba al custodio. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos evito caer sobre el piso que se extendía bajo sus pies.

-Maldición…-soltó el pelinegro. No tenia ni la menor idea de cómo resolvería Chikyu sus problemas-estúpido Kaioshin… estúpido planeta… estúpidos humanos... Arg, ¡¡Malditos insectos…!!!

Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar, personas comenzando a rodearlo, robándole (aunque sonara extraño para él) el poco espacio vital que debería tener. Miles de esos molestos humanos transitando rápidamente por calles o en transportes para llegar a su destino, y muchos de ellos (mujeres para ser exactos) giraban su mirada para observar a tal espécimen masculino parado en medio de la calle. Para ellas, ver a un hombre como Vegeta no era cosa de todos los días, ese aire siniestro, oscuro y a la vez tremendamente atrayente las dejaba con el corazón en la garganta.

Vegeta por su parte, estaba hastiado de tanto tumulto, así que lo más rápido que pudo se escabullo por un callejón vacio y emprendió vuelo lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ellos. Cuando alcanzo una altura considerable se comenzó a replantear a donde se iba a dirigir. Viro su rostro hacia el norte y luego hacia el oeste, de acuerdo, de todos los seres vivos que se encontraban en ese maldito planeta, él era el único que conocía cada rincón de ese mundo, cada aldea, cada ciudad, incluso cada inhóspito lugar había sido visitado por el custodio cuando iba a recolectar las almas de los ex vivos. Pero ahora que estaba más que vivo, solo había una pregunta rondando su cabeza ¿A dónde se dirigiría? Nadie lo esperaba, con lo que se reducía el número de posibilidades a donde ir, enfoco su vista hacia el oeste y recordó que en esa dirección se encontraba el hogar de Bulma, sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

----

-Siete mil setecientos cuarenta y uno…

-Juunanagou quieres parar por favor…-pidió una rubia sin una pisca de paciencia

-No…-negó su hermano, mientras seguía contemplando por la ventana a la gente-siete mil setecientos cuarenta y dos…aahhh….por que los vivos son tan aburridos…

-No se para que te molestas en contarlos cada vez que los ves…-amonesto harta su gemela

-Porque me aburro…-explico con pena el pelinegro-¿crees que Bulma tarde tanto en esa reunión?

-No lo se, pero ya lleva cerca de una hora…-comento su contraparte-No entiendo porque tuvo que querer hacerse cargo de esa empresa, es una perdida de tiempo…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…-termino su hermano-de cualquier modo dentro de poco volverá a estar muerta…

-Gracias por se un insensible…-intervino una tercera voz

-Ah…¡¡Bulma…!!-exclamo el chico-¡¡por fin termino tu junta esa…!!

-Para tu información Juunana…-comenzó enfurecida la peliazul- para MI es importante, no solo el hecho de que me siento útil ayudando a MI padre, sino que aprendo mas de la vida…

-Mmm…esta bien pequeña Bulma…-comento con arrepentimiento el pelinegro- no volveré a criticar sobre la vida que llevas, mejor hay que concentrarse en cosas mas importantes…

-Me parece una excelente idea, no quiero…

-Señorita Brief, disculpe la molestia pero el joven Yamcha quiere verla….-comento su secretaria

-¡¡¿Quién?!!-exclamo Juunanagou-pero ya me había encargado de ese idiota…

-¿Qué dijiste…?-pregunto Bulma

-He…nada, jejeje

-Señorita Bulma ¿lo hago pasar?-pregunto de nuevo su secretaria

-Lo que sea que hayas dicho, mas tarde me lo dirás…-amenazo la peliazul, girando su rostro atendió a su secretaria-En seguida voy, Suno…

Momentos después, Bulma salía de la oficina para recibir a su ahora ex –novio. Después de la junta en la que había asumido algunos deberes, comenzaba a cansarse, por lo que quería despachar a su ex lo más rápido posible para regresar a su hogar.

-Hola Yamcha…-saludo cansada-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí…?

-Hola Bulma, espero no molestar, hable a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí…-comenzó el pelinegro- y bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos salir…

-Yamcha, hace solo un par de días que terminamos y…

-Escúchame Bulma, se que te hice pasar un mal día…-trato de explicar antes de que lo echara-pero te juro que no fue mi intención, de hecho no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo salió todo mal, si solo me dejaras explicarte…

-Esta bien Yamcha…-concedió la chica-estoy cansada, será mejor que vaya a casa, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así puedes explicarte y de paso me relajo un poco ¿esta bien?

-Claro…

-Solo deja ir por mis cosas y en un momento regreso…-Bulma regreso a su oficina, tomo a su abrigo y su bolso, antes de salir por completo del lugar, giro un poco la cabeza-En cuanto termine de hablar con Yamcha, tienen que rendirme cuentas ustedes dos….

Cuando salió por completo, ambos gemelos se miraron con duda

-Crees que se haya dado cuenta de lo que hicimos el otro día…-pregunto el pelinegro

-Creo que si…-confirmo la chica-y más te vale decirle que todo fue por tu culpa…

-Gracias Juuhachi…-termino con derrota su gemelo-me alegra contar contigo, bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa por si la pequeña Bulma "nos necesita"

----

Media hora después, un descapotable azul se estacionaba en la residencia de los Brief, Bulma se bajo casi automáticamente cuando paro su automóvil, seguida muy de cerca por el ex – lobo del desierto. Los hermanos prefirieron permanecer un poco retirado del par, no quieran que Bulma sospechara más de lo que ya pensaban. En cuanto entraron a la casa, la sonriente madre de Bulma los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bulma querida que bueno que llegas…-hablo desde la cocina-Oh, joven Yamcha que sorpresa verlo por aquí, Bulma hija, porque no me dijiste que muchos de tus guapos amigos vendrían a comer a la casa…

-¿De que estas hablando mamá?-pregunto la peliazul-solo invite a Yamcha esta tarde…

-Pero cariño, y que me dices del increíble hombre que esta sentado en el comedor…-comenzó a explicarse la rubia-por kami, nunca había visto a un ejemplar como ese, como era su nombre…Vega, Vegui…a si, Vegeta…

-¡¡¿Q-qué dijiste…?!!-Bulma no le dio tiempo a su madre terminar de contestarle cuando salió disparada al comedor, para efectivamente encontrar al custodio comiendo plácidamente, era él, y estaba ¿vivo?

-Vegeta…-susurro

-Bulma ¿Qué pasa…?-pregunto Yamcha mientras la alcanzaba

-¡¡Vegeta…!!-la peliazul corrió hacia al custodio-¡¡pero quien demonios te crees, ¿Qué haces aquí así? Y ¿por que no te habías aparecido en estos días?!!

-Arg…-gruño el ex –saiyajin, mientras dejaba de comer y tapaba sus oídos-mujer, tus gritos lastiman mis oídos…

-Por que…-continuo el ángel dejando de gritar-¿Por qué no viniste…? me lo habías prometido…

Vegeta desvió su vista y la poso en Yamcha, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-¿Quién es él…?-pregunto bruscamente

-Lo mismo digo…-contesto este extendiendo el brazo para saludarlo-mi nombre es Yamcha, soy el novio de Bulma, supongo que eres un amigo…

-¿Novio…?-giro su rostro tan rápidamente que temió por un momento romperse el cuello-No me digas que este patético insecto es algo tuyo…

-¿Cómo me llamaste…?

-Yamcha…-hablo lentamente la ojiazul sin voltear a verlo-lo siento, pero será mejor que te vea mañana…

-Bulma no creo que…

-Por favor, Yam…-lo interrumpió la chica-de verdad, necesito que te vayas, te veo después…

-Esta bien…-contesto derrotado-si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme…-el chico se dio media vuelta dejando al par solos

-Te hice una pregunta…-volvió a inquirir la ojiazul

-No tengo porque contestarte…

-Oh, lo siento pero hasta donde yo sabía tú debiste venir cada noche y no lo hiciste…-recrimino la chica

-Ese insecto es tu ¿novio?-volvió a insistir el custodio

-Y que si lo es…no creo que te importe-espeto la peliazul

-Muy bien, pero se le romperá el corazón cuando te vayas de este mundo

-Muy gracioso…ahora quiero que me respondas…-insistió de nuevo el ángel

-Tenia trabajo que hacer…-comento por fin el pelinegro- y sobre lo que hago aquí de esta forma, es culpa de Kaioshin, él piensa darme una estúpida lección como se supone que yo te la estoy dando a ti al dejarte aquí…

-¿Y por que no habías venido antes…?

-Los insectos de tus amigos estaban aquí…-explico restándole importancia- no le veía caso perder mi tiempo con ellos aquí…

-Pero de todas formas…-acuso la chica-me lo prometiste…

-Te dije que solo era para ver tus progresos…-termino con fastidio el ex -saiyajin

Bulma suspiro con amargura y bajo su cabeza con derrota ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? ¿Qué el idiota le digiera que lo sentía? ¿Qué en verdad la extrañaba? Que ilusa, como si no lo conociera.

-Vete de mi casa…-contesto con enojo

-¿Qué dijiste…?-pregunto Vegeta un poco sorprendido

-Lo que oíste…-termino la peliazul conteniendo unas pocas lagrimas-vete, no tienes porque quedarte, tu lo has dicho MIS amigos están aquí para cuidarme ahora, ocúpate de tus asuntos…

Bulma dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, iba a doblar la esquina cuando vio a Juuhachigou frente a ella, limpiando disimuladamente unas cuantas lagrimas trato de pasarla.

-Si tanto te molesta que no haya venido estos días, no entiendo porque ahora lo corres…-casi de inmediato hizo que la peliazul parara

-El lo prometió…

-Todos prometen cosas y aunque no lo cumplan no es el fin del mundo…a solo…-la rubia avanzo unos pasos hacia la chica-que te importara mas de lo que debería…

-No es eso…

-Entonces explícame porque te afecta tanto…-observo el ángel-si tanto te importa, no deberías alejarlo cuando es obvio que deseas que se quede…

Juunahachigou desapareció dejando a Bulma en medio del pasillo, ahora la chica no sabia que hacer.

---

Vegeta aun estaba sentado en la silla, no se esperaba ese arranque de Bulma, aunque tampoco quería que brincara de alegría por verlo. Se levanto despacio y se dirigió a la salida, a unos cuantos pasos vio a Juunanagou que lo veía sin expresión en el rostro.

-No debiste hablarle de ese modo…-comento con desagrado

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Si le lastima entonces lo es…-explico el ángel- además, te extraño todo este tiempo…

El ángel al igual que su hermana, desapareció dejando a Vegeta enfrente de la puerta sin saber si quedarse o largarse como se lo había dicho la peliazul.

-No te vayas…-susurraron a sus espadas

El pelinegro volteo y ahí estaba Bulma, ella mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo, no quería que él viera que había llorado ni que era por su culpa

-Quédate…-volvió a insistir-no debí hablarte así, si quieres quedarte esta bien, puedes dormir en unas de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero por favor quédate…no quiero que te vayas…

Bulma levanto su vista esperando ver una maldita sonrisa arrogante por parte del custodio, pero en vez de eso, el semblante sereno del pelinegro la sorprendió por completo. Vegeta dio un paso adelante adentrándose a la estancia pero freno casi al instante

-Lo siento…-expreso también en un susurro

-¿Qué…?-pregunto confundida la peliazul, no creía que esas palabras pudieran salir del arrogante ojinegro

-Dije que lamento no haber venido estos días… ¿de acuerdo?-Bulma curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, lo que irrito un poco al custodio-pero harás de cuenta que nunca lo dije…

El ángel contemplo como Vegeta desaparecía por la puerta del vestíbulo adentrándose de nuevo al comedor, seguramente para terminar con la comida que no se había terminado. Bulma sonrió aun más, él le había pedido una disculpa a ella, claro, después se había asegurado de cubrir su orgullo con las ultimas palabras.

Aun con esa sonrisa y con una nueva energía en su interior la chica se dirigió a acompañar a custodio en lo que sobraba del día.

**Continuara...**

**Kireizonii:**_ Si a mi tambien me gusta hacerlo sufrir jajaja, y sobre lo de Guku, pues no lo se, tengo que pensarlo jejeje. Ok y por ultimo lo de los angeles con Vegeta, ya falta poco para que se revele mmm...como en dos capitulos mas le calculo._

**Shadir:**_ Me alegra que ta haya hecho reir n_n_

**Mussi:**_ Ok ya sali de mi letargo y te dejo este capitulo, espero y sea de tu agrado._

_Bueno cada vez se va poniendo mejor la historia (bueno eso espero) y si alguno que otro se pregunta, y de todo esto ¿donde queda el señor de la Galaxia? pues no se impacienten, que todo es con calma y a este fic tadavia le quedan muchos capitulos n_n_

_Y espero que hayan disfrutado de la llegada de Vegeta (apuesto que no se la esperaban jajajaja)_

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	12. En Busca de la Verdad

_Bien, aqui el siguiente capitulo..._

Capitulo 11. En busca de la verdad

Bulma despertó mas temprano de lo usual, tomo un rápido baño, se vistió casualmente y bajo las escaleras intentando anudarse una coleta. No le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ver a Vegeta recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y viendo la nada. Por la cara del custodio supo de inmediato que era lo quería: comida. Lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo pasaba y veía que había en la cocina, ahora ella no podía ser mas feliz, estaba viva, rodeada por sus amigos, su familia y tenia a Vegeta a la vuelta de una habitación.

Pero pronto su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, pronto los ángeles regresarían al cielo, por lo que la dejarían en la Tierra. No es que le molestara que se fueran, sino que ya se había acostumbrado a verlos, desde que llegaron hicieron su estancia en Chikyu más agradable. De repente una idea se le vino a la mente, si los había conocido después del llegar al paraíso, eso significaba que murieron mucho después y si había regresado antes de que ella dejara este mundo, eso solo quería decir que…

-Siguen vivos…

Sus pasos la llevaron al comedor donde su padre charlaba animadamente con Vegeta –sin que este le prestara atención- su madre acababa de entrar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y los gemelos, ellos se encontraban sentados también en la mesa solo que hablando entre si. Bulma se sentó junto a su padre, no tardo mucho para que su madre hiciera acto de presencia con la comida –la tecnología ayudaba mucho- la peliazul espero hasta que todos acabaran. El doctor Brief se despidió de todos mientras se retiraba a su laboratorio y la señora Brief comenzó a recoger las grandes cantidades de platos que había en la mesa.

Una vez que solo quedaron los cuatro Bulma se armo de valor y expreso lo que la estaba matando de ansias.

-Chicos ¿Cuándo regresaran al paraíso…?-pregunto aparentando desinterés

-Supongo que mañana…-contesto de igual manera la rubia-no le veo caso quedarnos mas tiempo…

-¿Por qué la pregunta…?-cuestiono Juunanagou

-Bueno no se…-comenzó la peliazul-tal vez… bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo juntos…

-¿Algo como qué…?-volvió a insistir el pelinegro

-Bueno, es solo que en este tiempo…-continuo la chica-ustedes dos no se han interesado en, bueno…saber, saber como fallecieron…

Juunanagou que estaba meciéndose en la silla se fue de espaldas por el comentario

-¿Qué…?

-Bueno es solo una observación….-anoto Bulma como quien no quiere la cosa

-Tal vez tengas razón…-apoyo Juuhachi-pero seria una total perdida de tiempo, para que quiero saber como morí, de un modo no puedo cambiar los hecho… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo se, pero ¿no te gustaría saber como moriste…?-pregunto de nuevo la pelizul

-¡¡NO…!!-grito Juunana-¡¡No nos interesa…!!

Ambas chicas lo miraron extrañadas, haciendo que comenzara a sentirse perturbado, girando su rostro quiso encontrar un poco de apoyo con el ex-saiyajin pero este solo ladeo la cabeza evitando su contacto.

-¿Por qué no quieres saber Juunana…?-interrogo la pelizaul

-Bueno yo…

-sabes que Bulma…-intervino la rubia-creo que ahora ya me dieron ganas de saber como morimos Juunana y yo…

-¿Qué…?-soltó el pelinegro mientras trataba de de mantener la calma-pero tu habías dicho…tu dijiste, hace un momento tu…

-Bueno cambie de opinión…-comento restándole importancia su gemela-Vamos Bulma, que quiero saberlo antes de que nos vayamos…

-Claro…-contesto su amiga con entusiasmo-Juunana ¿no vienes?

El ángel todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido, que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana y su mejor amiga habían salido por la puerta ignorándolo completamente

-Será mejor que quites esa cara…-comento por primera vez Vegeta-te vez estúpido…

Y sin más el custodio lo paso para salir a dar una vuelta por la casa

-No puede ser…-susurro el pelinegro una vez que se quedo solo. Tomando un profundo respiro salió de la casa para dirigirse a un lugar que hace años no pisaba.

-----

La heredara de los Brief ya estaba harta de buscar en su computadora algún indicio de la vida de los gemelos, habían pasado un par de horas y no había encontrado nada de nada, era como si ellos no existieran en el mapa.

-Esto es raro…-comento Bulma después de un rato-No hay nada…

-Tampoco es que encontraras a alguien en solo unas horas…-apunto la rubia

-Bueno no…-expreso la peliazul-pero esta computadora tiene acceso al banco de datos de todo el planeta, se supone que debería encontrar tu nombre y el de Juunana ahí…y no están…

-Bueno eso si que es raro…-termino Juuhachi con intriga

-¡¡Lo tengo…!!-grito después de unos minutos el ángel de cabellera azul-por que no lo pensé antes…

-¿El que…?-pregunto la rubia

-Vegeta…el debe saber como fallecieron…-comento con alegría la ojiazul

-¿Crees que nos diga…?

-Claro, déjamelo a mi…-termino la chica con confianza

----

-No…-dijo Vegeta en cuanto Bulma formulo la pregunta

-Pero, tú eres el único que sabe como sucedió…-trato de razonar el ángel

-Mi respuesta es no…-volvió a repetir el custodio

-Mira Vegeta, no se porque no me lo quieres decir, pero entiende que es importante…-insistió Bulma…

-Podrías escupirlo de una vez y no ahorraríamos esto…-opino Juuhachi

El pelinegro poso su mirada asesina de la rubia a la peliazul

-No…-sentencio por ultima vez-Ese asunto no me compete a mi, si quieres saberlo debes consúltalo con la fuente…

Sin decir más se dirigió a la salida de la casa

-Vegeta ¿A dónde demonios vas?-grito enojada Bulma-¿y qué es eso de la fuente? ¡¡Vegeta!!

El custodio solo ladeo un poco la cabeza

-Me voy lejos de tus gritos…-y sin más comenzó a volar lejos de los ángeles

-Creo que a la próxima no te dejo la responsabilidad a ti…-comento la rubia

-Maldito Vegeta…-susurro la peliazul mientras regresaba a donde esta su amiga-como se atreve a negarme algo, ahora que vuelva lo mandare a dormir al patio…

----

Juunanagou descendió en medio de un terreno ligeramente árido, a unos cuantos metros una abundante vegetación comenzaba a formarse y el sonido carente de los animales se hacia presenté en el lugar. El pelinegro avanzo unos cuantos pasos antes de escuchar el motor de un camión acercándose a él. No le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que segundos después aparecieran una docena de personas armadas siguiendo de cerca al vehículo.

-Despliéguense, no han de estar muy lejos…-ordeno un sujeto de aspecto macabro

El ángel solo tuvo que levitar un poco para evitar el tumulto, concentrando su mirada en la persona que manejaba pudo reconocerlo. Juunanagou volvió a sentir algo que hace años había dejado atrás, odio. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no matar al maldito, sabia lo que eso le costaría y no podía arriesgarse, además no podía cambiar el rumbo de su propia muerte.

Tomo un gran respiro antes de dar media vuelta y seguir contemplando el paisaje que se extendía ante él. Poco a poco el sonido de docenas de pisadas se iba disipando, para cuando desaparecieron por completo escucho otro sonido muy diferente al anterior.

-Ya… ¿ya se fueron?-pregunto una chica casi en un murmullo

-Creo que si…-contesto el chico que la acompañaba- Vamonos antes de que nos alcancen

-Juu…tengo miedo…-confeso la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré…-aseguro el chico, mientras la halaba para reconfortarla

Juunanagou se acerco hasta ellos y los contemplo detenidamente mientras ellos trataban de buscar un camino seguro.

-Que diferentes éramos….-comento el ángel

-¡¡Señor aquí están!!!-grito uno de los sujetos armados

-¡¡Corre…!!-grito el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para que lo siguiera

Por su parte, el ángel se mantenía en su lugar, observando como su homologo en vida corría lejos de él. Giro su rostro con desgano y vio como poco a poco iban a pareciendo mas personas

-No…-susurro el ángel, formo una pequeña cantidad de energía en su mano y la disparo al camión, en cuestión de segundos este comenzaba a consumirse por las llamas

Los tripulantes salieron tan rápido como pudieron para evitar morir carbonizados, olvidando a sus presas por el momento. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y elevándose mas se fue del lugar.

En todo el camino se preguntaba si era prudente decirle a su hermana la verdad, no era algo agradable pero sabia que si a ella y a Bulma se les había metido la idea de saber como murieron los gemelos no descansarían hasta saberlo, así que la respuesta más lógica era decirles la verdad.

Descendió un poco al ver Corporación Capsula, iba a adentrarse al lugar pero vio a Vegeta sentado en el techo observándolo fijamente.

-Hola…-saludo en cuanto estuvo a su altura

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras…-soltó el custodio

-¿Están en casa…?-pregunto el ángel

-Si…-Vegeta se levanto y camino hacia el ojiazul- mas te vale decirles como murieron tú y tu hermana, si me vuelven a preguntar, te juro que les arrancare la cabeza ¿entendido?

-Claro…-comento con una ligera sonrisa en pelinegro- podría pedirte un favor…

Al no haber respuesta continúo

-Se que es pedirte demasiado, pero…-siguió el ángel-te agradecería si estuvieras presente…

-Bien….-termino Vegeta de forma cortante

----

El medio día había pasado y ellas no habían encontrado ningún indicio, ni siquiera en los datos oficiales del gobierno. Cansada, Bulma decidió tomar una bebida para relajarse, mientras Juuhachi solo se sentaba a esperar que su amiga se terminara su bebida.

-¿Crees que encontremos algo antes de que el día termine…?-pregunto la rubia con mas ansias de las que esperaba

-No lo se…-comento con desgano la peliazul-a este paso…

-Juuhachi, Bulma…-intervino el pelinegro-tengo que hablar con ustedes…

**Continuara...**

_Ok, gracias por sus reviews: Shadir y nothing to losning _

_Bien, se que el capitulo es muy corto y muy rapido, lo admito, pero ya, la muerte de los gemelos esta a la vuelta de la esquina, mientras, quize dejarles esta pequeña introduccion, jajaja._

_Espero vuestros reviews para publicar mas rapido, jejeje (quiero saber con que ansias esperan el proximo capitulo) _

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	13. Acuerdo

_oK, después de un largo periodo de descanso he aquí la continucación..._

_Una cosa, todo este capitulo se trata de Juunanagou, porque esl explica todo, así que va ser desde su punto de vista._

_Espero y les agrade..._

Capitulo 12. Acuerdo

Juunanagou abrió lenta y dolorosamente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba entumecido debido al frió viento que se colaba por las grietas de su prisión. Con forme iba cobrando completamente la conciencia, escucho un pequeño bufido, con delicadeza acaricio la caballera rubia de su hermana. Otra vez, habían tenido que sufrir el mal tiempo del clima, con solo un par de cobijas viejas trataban de calentar sus fríos cuerpos. Juunana la abrazo con más fuerza cuando la sintió titirar en busca de más calor.

-Shh…duerme Juuha…-susurro el pelinegro. Su gemela tenía de nuevo pesadillas, pues comenzaba a sudar frió y a moverse incomoda

El chico se aventuro a ver a través de la pequeña rejilla que lo separaba de su libertad, afuera se podía apreciar el despejado cielo, con cientos de miles de estrellas que parecían restregarle lo infeliz que era. Sin poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño, se dedico a friccionar sus manos con los brazos de su hermana tratando de brindarle todo el calor que pudiera darle.

Para él, le era difícil recordar que se sentía estar a salvo, en un lugar donde no temiera ser azotado por el más mínimo error. Hacia casi ocho años que el ejército de la Red Ribbon había sido acabado y ellos aun estaban encerrados. Todo por culpa del loco Doctor Maki Gero, que se había obsesionado en vencer al causante de la desaparición del ejército, Goku, recordaba que lo llamaba el maldito de Gero, pero para Juunanagou ese nombre no tenia sentido.

El sueño comenzaba a invadirlo poco a poco, pero el frió comenzaba a calarle los huesos, solo cuando sintió un calido, casi imperceptible rayo de sol que se colaba por la barandilla, supo que ya era de día, la hora no estaba seguro, pero aun era temprano. Escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia donde se encontraba, el sonido de la puerta de su celda al abrirse, hizo que la rubia se despertara de golpe. Por ella entraron tres personas, uno alto con cicatrices en el rostro, otro más pequeño con aspecto de mafioso y el tercero igual de grande que e primero pero con cara de idiota.

Casi de inmediato Juuhachigou se coloco detrás de su hermano, utilizándolo como escudo humano, el pelinegro se coloco a la defensiva, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir más golpes de los que les tocaban con tal de que ninguno de ellos tocaran a su gemela. Juunanagou pudo sentir como la rubia apretaba con fuerza su camisa, un refugio silencioso para pedirle que la protegiera, no podía culparla, siempre había sido de carácter muy débil.

-Vaya no es tierno…-se burlo el mas pequeño- el niño bonito protegiendo a su inútil hermana…

-Cállate…-rugió el pelinegro

-Huyy…-volvió a insistir-¿y qué vas a ser? Correr como marica…

Juunanagou no lo soportó mas y se abalanzo sobre él, sabia de sobra que solo lo provocaban para después torturarlo libremente, pero no podía evitar tratar de golpear al mal nacido, lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a alguien, su maldita y arrogante sonrisa y sus degradantes palabras eran suficiente para que el lado irracional del ojiazul saliera a flote.

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, los dos grandotes lo tomaron por lo hombros, evitando que se acerca demasiado.

-Vaya… ¿enojado tan temprano?-volvió a atacar

-Cierra la boca…-soltó con desprecio

-Ya basta Litte…-intervino una voz profunda

-Doctor Gero…-comenzó el mas pequeño-solo estábamos enseñándoles modales…

-Como sea...-respondió este-tráiganlo…

-Bueno muñequita luego vengo por ti…-termino con malicia Litte, dirigiéndose a la rubia

-¡¡Hijo de…!!-Juunanagou logro zafarse de los dos grandotes y le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara, en cuanto Litte callo al suelo, su dos amigos agarraron con fuerza al pelinegro, propinándole golpes hasta hacerlo doblarse de dolor. Juuhachi trato de acercarse pero su hermano se lo impidió

-¡¡Eres un…!!-hablo de nuevo el pequeño, rojo de coraje y sosteniendo su nariz para que dejara de sangrar

-Litte dije que ya basta…-casi tuvo que gritar el anciano- ¡Criip, Doka tráigalo!

Los cuatro hombres salieron de la celda llevándose al ojiazul y dejando a la rubia sintiéndose una total inútil, pues no podía hacer nada por su hermano

La vista del pelinegro se nublaba por momentos, sentía un punzante dolor en su abdomen y todo le daba vueltas, sentía como sus captores lo llevaban casi arrastrando por los pasillos hasta el laboratorio de Gero, con fuerza lo sentaron sobre una silla metálica, uno de los grandotes ato manos y piernas del chico, mientras que otro lo sujetaba con una gruesas bandas por el torso y la cabeza a la silla. Mareado, su foco de visión solo se estaba concentrando en el científico, pues no quería quedar inconciente en cualquier momento, no mientras sabia lo que le esperaba. El viejo Gero tomo una jeringa de una mesa, se acerco a Juunanagou y le inyecto toda la sustancia que el objeto contenía, espero unos segundos con reloj en mano, hasta que el líquido hiciera efecto.

Juunana estaba cansado, hambriento y adolorido y no sintió dolor cuando la aguja atravesó su blanca piel, poco después, sintió como algo caliente se extendía lentamente por su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos, con la sensación punzándole en todo el cuerpo, y tan pronto como la droga cubrió todo su sistema, lo sintió, una nueva energía surgiendo por cada parte de su ser, la adrenalina comenzó a invadir sus sentidos y la vitalidad que no sentía en días llego a él, con tanta fuerza, que hacia que el pelinegro comenzara a moverse inquieto en su lugar.

Y tan pronto como llego, se fue. Sus energías se esfumaron por completo, sus sentidos comenzaron a perderse mientras volvía a ver al doctor Gero con una nueva jeringa en sus manos, la responsable de sus energías robadas.

-Prueba cero cuarenta y tres…-decía el viejo a una pequeña grabadora- al espécimen número diecisiete le tomo quince segundos llegar al objetivo. De ahora en adelante cambiaremos de droga por una mas fuerte ya que-

El resto de las palabras no fueron escuchadas mas por el ojiazul, el mar de la inconciencia estaba haciendo estragos en él, su visión se nublaba y sus fuerzas se extinguieron completamente, dejándolo inconciente.

----

Abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía de sobremanera el cuerpo. Era como un deja vu, que vivía todo los días, Juunanagou trató de incorporarse pero una delicadas manos se lo impidieron.

-Descansa Juu…-susurro su hermana

Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad enfocar su vista en la rubia

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconciente…?-pregunto con pesar

-Tres días…-contesto la chica

-Eso es malo…-replico el pelinegro. Su gemela le sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza

-Será mejor que comas….-cambio de tema, para no derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por ver a su hermano en esas condiciones-llevas varios días sin hacerlo, no quiero que enfermes…

Juunana asintió y acepto la ayuda de Juuhachigou para poder comer, de vez en cuando le dirigía fugaces miradas.

-Escaparemos…-susurro la chica

El pelinegro no contesto nada, sabia de sobra que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar, y decirle que si, solo la haría contemplar una esperanza a lo imposible.

Horas mas tarde, la perta de su celda volvió a abrirse, esta vez, no venia el pequeño mal nacido. Los dos hombres tomaron por los brazos a Juuhachigou y se la llevaron fuera de la celda, el pelinegro quería evitar que se la llevaran, que le hicieran lo mismo que le hacían a él, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía. Media hora mas tarde el cuerpo inconciente de su hermana se encontraba sobre su regazo, se odiaba por no poder defenderla del maldito de Gero, pero no podía hacer mucho, con delicadeza acaricio el rubio pelo de su gemela.

Después de dos días, Juunanagou despertó

-Buenos días Juuha…-saludo con tristeza Juunana

-Hola Juu…-contesto esta

-Descansa, estás muy débil para estar despierta…-aconsejo el chico

-No…-terminó la rubia-debemos escapar…

-Juuhachi, sabes que eso es imposible

-No lo es…-su hermana se llevo una mano a unos de los bolsillos de su vieja sudadera y saco una jeringa llena de la droga que utilizaba Gero en ellos.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste…?-pregunto con asombro el pelinegro

--La robe antes de que Gero se diera cuenta que no estaba totalmente inconciente…-rió un poco la chica-Creo que los tres tarados le recriminaban sobre sus honorarios al viejo, y aproveche para tomarla

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-pregunto con alegría contenida el ojiazul

-Nuestro pase a la libertad…-termino la chica

Su hermano asintió, cerrando los ojos se inyecto la droga en su brazo derecho, no quería estar más tiempo en ese horrendo lugar. Casi al instante que la aguja dejo su blanca piel, su cuerpo reacciono a la droga, todo su ser se estremeció ante la sobrecarga de engría que corría en su interior. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol, para no gritar extasiado ante la adrenalina que recorría sus venas.

-Rápido…-hablo la rubia con alegría-derriba esa pared y huyamos…

Juunanagou acató la orden y en un segundo, parte de la construcción estaba hecha pedazos. Hizo que Juuhachi subiera a su espalda, y corrió fuera de su prisión lo más rápido que podía.

El pelinegro sostuvo cerca de tres horas a su hermana antes de detenerse y hacerla bajar al suelo, aun podía ver que ella no había recuperado todas sus energías, además, ya habían pasado dos días desde que ella probara algo de comida. Por lo que, Juunana se dedico a buscar frutos y algo de raíces para que su hermana comiera, no se podían dar el lujo de cazar algo, pues les tomaría mucho tiempo y eso, era lo que menos querían perder en ese momento.

Después de que ella comiera algo, el pelinegro le permitió dormir unos momentos antes de que partieran otra vez, se sentó en una roca mientras que ella dormía al pie de un gran árbol. El ojiazul contempló el paisaje que se expandía antes sus ojos, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, terminaba el bosque por el que venían, dando lugar a la aridez del terreno. Trato de descansar un poco, pues aunque la droga aun hacia efecto, quería tener las engrías al máximo por si las cosas se complicaban.

Juunana se levanto de golpe al escuchar el motor de un camión y el sonido de personas acercándose peligrosamente a donde ellos se encontraban. Se regaño internamente por lo estúpido que había sido, pues había dormido mas de lo planeado, ahora sus enemigos a estaban a metros de ellos. El pelinegro corrió hasta Juuhachi para evitar que ellos los vieran.

-Shh…-susurro Juunana al momento que su gemela se despertó desconcertada-Tranquila, todo estará bien…

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza. Él pasó una de sus manos por su espalda y otra por debajo de sus piernas halándola contra su cuerpo, con destreza desconocida, subió a la punta del árbol más alto que encontró en ese lugar. Poco después, apareció una docena de personas armadas siguiendo de cerca al vehículo.

-Despliéguense, no han de estar muy lejos…-ordeno el despreciable de Litte a sus matones

Si hubiera sido por Juunanagou, en ese mismo instante le partiría la cara al desgraciado, pero no se podía arriesgar a que los capturaran, por lo que tuvo que permanecer escondido. Solo cuando las pisadas y las voces se perdieron, fue el momento en el que el pelinegro bajo de las alturas con su hermana con él.

-Ya… ¿ya se fueron?-pregunto Juuhachi casi en un murmullo

-Creo que si…-contesto él - Vamonos, antes de que nos alcancen

-Juu…tengo miedo…-confeso la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré…-aseguro el chico, mientras la halaba para reconfortarla

Ella asintió y ambos se dispusieron a huir mientras podían.

-¡¡Señor aquí están!!!-grito uno de los sujetos armados

-¡¡Corre…!!-grito Juunana mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para que lo siguiera

El chico corría tan rápido como sus piernas le daban casi arrastrando a su hermana, fue justo en el momento que sentía que los alcanzaban, que algo inexplicable ocurrió, el vehiculo explotó, en cuestión de segundos, este comenzaba a consumirse por las llamas

El ojiazul sólo vio por un momento como los tripulantes salían tan rápido como podían, para evitar morir carbonizados, olvidándolos por el momento. Sin perder mas el tiempo, ambos se escabulleron antes de que se dieran cuentan de que los habían perdido.

-----

Casi pasaron tres meses desde que escaparon. Y en ese tiempo Juuhachi y él vagaban de ciudad en ciudad, pues sabían que ninguna era segura. Comían lo que podían, incluso más de una vez habían tenido que robar para alimentarse, solo algunas personas se habían compadecido de ambos y le regalaban comida o incluso un techo por unos días, pero ellos nunca se quedaban por mucho tiempo.

Fue casi hasta finales de ese mes que la suerte se les escapo de las manos. Para su desgracia, el doctor Maki Gero los encontró, los sucesos no estaban muy claros en su mente, solo recordaba que los perseguían, luego los acorralaron y por ultimo estaban de vuelta en donde habían empezado, tras cuatro frías paredes, en el maldito laboratorio del anciano loco.

Fue un duro golpe para ambos, pues ya se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de ser libres, y regresar al infirmo era doloroso. Juunanagou miraba con odio y rabia a las personas delante de él, no le importaba que lo estuvieran golpeando, no quería demostrarles que habían ganado, no querían que vieran su derrota.

Solo cuando el grito de Juuhachi exigiendo que lo soltaran, fue cuando la conciencia lo volvió a traer completamente a donde se encontraba. Vio como ella sostenía en su mano izquierda una jeringa vacía, y supo con horror que antes había contenido la nueva droga que Gero preparaba para ellos. Sintió su cuerpo doler cuando se estrello contra el frió piso, pues sus captores lo habían soltado ante la amenaza que representaba la rubia.

-Juuha…-trato de hablar, pero le era casi imposible.

-¡¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS…!!-gritaba con furia su hermana-¿¡TIENEN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE USTEDES MAL NACIDOS, NOS HAN HECHO…!?

Juunana sintió su cuerpo ser levantado por detrás, trato de oponer resistencia pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes

-Suelta…me…

-¡¡No lo se y no me interesa…!!-grito Litte mientras ignoraba al pelinegro-pero das un paso mas, maldita perra, y le vuelo los sesos al infeliz de tu hermano ¿oíste?

Antes de que Juunana pudiera ver lo que pasaba, Juuhachigou estaba enfrente de ambos, con un veloz movimiento mando a volar al enano. La rubia sostuvo a su hermano de que golpeara al suelo de nuevo

-Juuha…-hablo de nuevo el pelinegro

-Shh…-lo cayo ella suavemente-esta vez, déjamelo a mi…

-¡¡Numero dieciocho…!!-hablaron a sus espaldas. El doctor Maki Gero se acerco con cautela hacia ellos-Será mejor que te calmes, no sabemos los efectos que pueda tener la muestra JN178 si permanece mas tiempo en tu sistema…

-¡¡AL DIABLO CON LOS EFECTOS…!!-grito de nuevo la rubia

-Podría matarte…-advirtió con calma el anciano

Juunana a duras penas escuchaba el dialogo entre su hermana y Gero, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, y su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa, pero le llamo la atención un sujeto que nunca había visto antes, y que permanecía lejos de todos ellos, que lo mira con unos penetrantes y fríos ojos. El pelinegro desvió la mirada de él, pues una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y con horror vio como Litte se levantaba y les apuntaba con un revolver.

-¡¡Cuida…!!

BANG

El dolor se incremento mas al sentir la bala atravesar su fina piel y alojarse dentro de su abdomen. Después de eso, todo lo sintió como si fuera una cámara lenta, vio como su hermana se giraba hacia él, como sus ojos se abrían ante el shock y el horror de verlo herido, como se arrojaba ciega de ira contra el maldito enano y lo mataba con un solo golpe, para después reaparecer junto a él, tratando de ayudarlo.

-¡¡OH por Kami…!!-su hermana trataba de evitar que siguiera sangrando-Juu…

-Juuha…chi-el pelinegro ahogo un grito de dolor-Creo…creo que no v-voy a lograr-lo

-Claro que si…-Juuhachi continua haciendo presión en la herida, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzabas a asomarse por sus azulados ojos.

Juunana volvió a ver esos fríos ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Te quie…ro…-pronuncio con todo el cariño que podía decir. El sujeto que estaba parado cerca de él le exigió que se parara, sin protestar Juunana lo hizo y se sorprendió al ya no sentir dolor alguno.

-¿Qué demonios…?-El pelinegro se sorprendió de nuevo, al ver una delgada línea azulada que lo conectaba a su otro yo, que estaba en el suelo. Abrió los ojos en shock, cuando vio como el sujeto sacaba una guadaña y cortaba esa fina línea de un solo trazo.

Juunanagou escucho a lo lejos como lo llamaban, pero su mirada solo estaba en la imagen que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Juu…?-pregunto la rubia cuando su hermano dejo de moverse-¡¿JUU..!?

Comprobó con horror como su gemelo no respiraba y como su corazón había dejado de latir

-No…-negó con la cabeza-No…no…¡¡NO!!

-Juuhachi…-susurro con tristeza su hermano sin que ella lo escuchara.

-No puedes morir…-su gemela le gritaba a su cadáver-No puedes dejarme, me lo prometiste, despierta…¡¡DESPIERTA…!!

Sin poder evitarlo, Juuhachi comenzó a golpear a su hermano muerto, en un intento desesperado de que abriera los ojos.

-Con un demonio…-seguía ciega de dolor-Me lo prometiste Juunana, ¡¡PROMETISTE NO DEJARME NUNCA…!! Me lo…pro-prometiste…

Juuhachi se cubrió el rostros con las manos, mientras un rió de lagrimas surcaba su blanca piel.

-Lo siento…-contestó Juunana

Casi de inmediato su gemela se irguió y se dio la vuelta, viendo con profundo odio al causante de todas sus desgracias

-TU…-ella enfrento a Gero-todo es tu culpa…¡¡devuélveme a mi hermano…!!

-Numero dieciocho escúchame…

-¡¡NO…!!-rugió ella-Te matare, tu eres el causante de esta porquería…debes morir…

Juunana trato de alcanzar a su hermana antes de que hiciera una tontería, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella lanzo un rayo de ki directo al científico loco. Solo le faltaba unos centímetros para tocarla y de repente, todo desaprecio.

No había mas Doctor Gero, no más laboratorio, ni tampoco estaba Juuhachigou, ahora estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, se levanto con dificultad y se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres –si así, se les podía decir- parados frente a él. El mas alto tenía un color de piel rojizo, mientras que del pequeño era púrpura, ambos tenían el pelo blanco y una extraña vestimenta.

El más pequeño se acerco a Juunana

-Bienvenido Juunanagou…-comentó el más joven de los dos peliblanquecino

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…?-preguntó con desconfianza el pelinegro

-Mi nombre es Shin…-se presentó-soy el supremo kaoisama del este y el es Kibito, es mi ayudante y guardián del infierno y del paraíso…

-¿Do-donde estoy…?-preguntó de nuevo Juunana, con un poco de inseguridad al saber que el pequeño era un dios

-Estas en el palacio de Enmadaiosama…para ser exactos, en la entrada…-explicó con calma el dios

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí…?-se aventuró a preguntar

-Es muy fácil…-intervino por primera vez Kibito-queremos que te conviertas en un custodio del paraíso…

-¿Qué yo qué…?-preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro por la noticia sin anestesia que le habían dado.

-Juunanagou…-tercio el supremo kaiosama-hemos visto toda tu vida, y la actitud protectora con tu hermana, por eso, hemos decidido hacer de ti, un custodio…

-Pero… ¿y si me niego…?-pregunto otra vez

-Iras al paraíso como un alma mas…-termino kibito

El pelinegro contemplo sus posibilidades, las dos eran buenas de cualquier manera, estaba a punto de responder cuando algo capto su atención, al final de la larga fila de las almas muertas, se encontraba una chica con el pelo rubio.

-¿Juuhachi…?

Ignorando al dios y a su ayudante, Juunanagou solo se concentro en correr hasta donde se encontraba su hermana. En cuanto ella lo vio, las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar llevándose inconcientemente una mano a la boca.

-¡¡Juuha!!-gritó el chico mientras la abrazaba

-OH, Kami…-comentó su hermana mientras hipaba ligeramente-eres un maldito, pensé que no volvería verte

Juunanagou solo reía mientras su hermana golpeaba su pecho reprochándole por dejarla sola

-Te prometí que nunca te dejaría-le recordó el pelinegro-y sabes que cumplo mi promesa

-Tonto…-susurró la chica mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba

-Ejem…-interrumpieron a sus espaldas-siento molestar Juunanagou, pero esperamos tu respuesta…

Ambos hermanos se voltearon para ver al dios que los miraba con paciencia. La rubia iba a preguntar quienes eran, pero hablo primero su hermano.

-Supremo kaiosama, si yo acepto…-comenzó él-¿Qué pasará con Juuhachi?

-Ella ira al infierno…-termino el supremo kaiosama

-¿¡Qué…!?-pregunto el ojiazul-no, ¡¡No puedo permitir que hagan eso con ella!!

El pelinegro se interpuso protectoramente entre su hermana y ellos

-Es su destino…-hablo de nuevo el dios-debe pagar por sus pecados…

Juuhachi bajo la mirada, sabía de sobra que era el castigo por sus acciones y no se iba a negar a aceptarlo.

-Juu…-comento por primera vez-el supremo kaiosama tiene razón, debo pagar por lo que hice…

-¡¡No…!!-gritó él

-Mate a dos hombres…-soltó ella con pesar-soy una asesina…

-No estabas en tus cinco sentidos Juuha…-se opuso Juunana-lo hiciste sin pensar…

-Lo siento…-termino ella al borde del llanto, mientras contemplaba el piso

El pelinegro dejo de ver a su hermana y se enfrento al dios

-Si Juuhachigou no va conmigo al paraíso, yo no seré custodio de nadie…-termino con decisión.

Kibito contemplo con interrogación al supremo kaisoma, mientras él tomaba su decisión. Pero de nueva cuenta, alguien mas capto la atención del pelinegro, ese color de pelo, ese semblante oscuro y déspota y esa mirada fría la había visto antes de morir. Sin importarle las miradas interrogantes de los presentes, Juunana corrió hasta llegar con aquel que había cotado toda conexión que tenia con la vida.

-¡¡ESPERA…!!-grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia, tratando de evitar que se fuera.

Vegeta ladeó la cabeza cuando escucho que alguien gritaba, al ver que esa insignificante criatura se acercaba a él, supuso que era a él a quien le gritaba. Con irritación, el custodio espero a que el chico lo alcanzara, no era que quisiera hablar con él, pero el hecho de que el supremo kaiosama se encontrara a unos metros hizo que el ex-saiyajin supusiera que era algo importante.

-Es…espera-terminó con cansancio en cuanto llego al custodio-Necesito que hables con el supremo kaiosama

Vegeta clavo su mirada en el dios, y al ver que él se acercaba no le quedo de otra que esperar a que llegara.

-He…-comenzó el chico-supongo que tu eres la muerte ¿o me equivoco?

El ojinegro le dirigió una mirada que le confirmo que no se equivocaba. El recién muerto no pregunto otra cosa hasta que llegaron el dios y los demás, pues la sola presencia de aquel sujeto le provocaban escalofríos.

-Juunanagou…-hablo el dios en cuanto llego a ellos- mi paciencia empieza a acabarse…

Vegeta lo miro con extrañes, que él supiera, al dios nunca se le acaba la paciencia.

-Por favor…-pidió al chico dirigiéndose al custodio-diles que Juuhachigou no es totalmente culpable de matar a esos hombres…

El ojinegro vio con desprecio a Juunana ¿Cómo osaba un simple insecto, pretender que él, el custodio de la muerte interfiera por criaturas tan débiles como aquellas? Tuvo que contenerse para no volver a matarlo de nuevo.

Después de unos largos segundos Vegeta contesto.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…-hablo el custodio con calma, después soltó una sonrisa siniestra-no, lo hubiera hecho mas cruel…

Luego de eso, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las nubes doradas, dejando a dos gemelos confundidos y a al supremo kaiosama y a Kibito mas que sorprendidos.

-¿Él…él hizo lo que creo que hizo….?-pregunto Kibito

-Creo que si…-termino Kaioshin. Se giro hacia los hermanos y los contemplo con cuidado-Juunangou ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por tu hermana?

-Pues…-Juunana miro a la rubia-todo lo que sea necesario…

-Bien, en vista de lo dicho por Vegeta…-comenzó de nuevo el dios-esta vez haré una excepción. Juuhachi podrá entrar al paraíso y ambos serán custodios de cielo ¿entendido?

-He… ¿esta seguro supremo Kaiosama?-pregunto Kibito

-Claro…-asintió- solo con una pequeña condición. Como es sabido, Juuhachigo perderá sus recuerdos para poder ser custodia, pero tú no Juunanagou, tú los conservaras como sacrificio por tu hermana, vivirás con tus recuerdos y con todo lo que puedan acarrearte ¿estas de acuerdo con esto Juunanagou?

-No lo hagas Juu…-intervino Juuhachi

Juunana miro al dios y después a su hermana y de nuevo al dios

-Si…-termino con seguridad

-Bien, que así sea…

**Continuara...**

_Agradecimientos a: **Shadir, Kireizonii y nothing to losning**_

_Bien, ya explique como murieron 17 y 18, espero y le haya gustado mi punto de vista, si no le entiendieron y quedaron peor que al principio, me dicen sus dudas y tratare de resolverlas...Y sino puedo pues ya ni modos jajajaja (no, no es cierto)_

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	14. Despedidas

_Hola a todo el mundo!! (bueno, no a todo) _

_Despues de meses de letargo, decidi no aplazar mas este capitulo (lo admito, la flojera, la falta de inspiracion y un poco de falta de tiempo hacen mella en mi, jejeje) Bueno, como sea, debido a las vaciones por influenza en mi pais...(grrr, me lleva, me corrieron de clinicas por eso...T_T) y tambien, a la falta de atencion a mis clases de "aspectos sociomedicos" me dedique de lleno a terminar este capitulo, que gracias a sus reviews me inspiraron para terminarlo, asi que, muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron su tiempecito y me dejaron un comentario..._

_No los molesto mas y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado..._

CAPITULO 13. _Despedidas_

Juunanagou cerró los ojos después de terminar de contar la historia. Su hermana mantuvo su semblante serio mientras él iba narrando cada hecho, tal y como lo recordaba. Fue Bulma la que se en varias ocasiones había tenido la intención de parar el relato, pero fue gracias a Vegeta quien la mantuvo al margen, que Juunana pudo terminar de hablar. Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, incomodando de sobremanera al pelinegro.

-Vamos, bajemos a la cocina…-intervino por primera vez el custodio, llevándose a Bulma con él, dejando así, solos a los hermanos.

Y más minutos sin una palabra. Juuhachigou solo se enfoco en ver un punto inexistente en la pared, mientras que su gemelo espera pacientemente que ella dijera algo, (incluso esperaba gritos y reclamos). Su hermana se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió al balcón que había en el cuarto.

-Gracias…-susurro ella sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

El pelinegro se coloco a un lado de la ojiazul, observando el mismo paisaje que su gemela.

-No tienes que agradecerme…-Juunanagou se giro hacia su derecha, para quedar frente a su hermana- Es mi deber como hermano protegerte…

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario

-Ahora me haces sentir culpable por como te he tratado todo este tiempo…-sentencio ella con pesar

-Nah, no es para tanto…-minimizo el chico, un tanto aliviado por la respuesta de la rubia-pero…te perdono, si dejas de golpearme…

-Bien…-contesto Juuhachi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-solo si prometes hacer tu trabajo…

-Si no queda otra…-contesto el pelinegro con pesar. Como respuesta su hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza-¡Hey, cumple tu parte del trato!

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar…-comento con fingida inocencia la chica

Juunanagou sonrió por lo dicho, halo a su gemela contra si, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que un hermano le pudiera dar. Después de varios minutos, decidieron bajar para ver a Bulma, y como lo esperaban, ella los bombardeo con cientos de preguntas. Juunana solo se limitaba a contestar cada una de ellas, pues conocía el lado curioso de su amiga no-muerta.

Y así, entre preguntas, bromas y risas se fue el resto del día. Ninguno de los amigos se percato que el sol estaba muriendo, para darle paso a una joven noche. Durante todo ese tiempo, Vegeta solo se limito a ver como los tres amigos disfrutaban del día. Cuando Bulma bajo a cenar, el custodio le hizo una señal a Juunanagou para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta…?-pregunto Juunana cuando solo estaban ellos dos.

El ojinegro bufo

-Dime, insecto ¿desde cuándo te di permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?-siseo con odio

-Eh…bueno, creo que…

-¡Cállate! No vine a hablar de eso contigo…-el custodio le dio la espalda-dime, insecto, ¿Quién demonios es gusano, al que Bulma llama Yamcha…?

-Ha, ese…-comento despectivamente el ojiazul-es un molesto humano. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, antes de que Bulma muriera, ese imbécil era su novio…

-¿Lo sigue siendo?-pregunto de nuevo

-Claro que no, yo mismo me encargue de que terminaran…-comento Juunana con una sonrisa maléfica

-Bien…

-He… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eso…-comentó Vegeta en un susurro-es algo que no te importa…

El ángel suspiro por su respuesta, de cierto modo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

-Neh…como quieras…-el pelinegro camino rumbo a las escaleras- de un modo, ya no es mi trabajo ahuyentarlo…

Juunanagou llego a la cocina, donde ya estaba cenando Bulma, mientras que Juuhachi se dedicaba a ver como comía.

-Hay que ver…-comenzó el chico, haciendo que ambas voltearan a la vez-como se divierten, ¿he?

-Esto es aburrido…-comento la rubia- se supone que hoy nos vamos y ella solo come

-Bueno, podemos ahuyentar humanos, destruir casas y ciudades…-animo el ángel pelinegro de forma irónica.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con desgano.

-O quedarnos y seguir comiendo…-termino mientras se sentaba y se hacia el occiso

-¿Y que quieres hacer?-le pregunto Bulma a su amiga, ignorando al chico

-No lo se…

-No eres de gran ayuda ¿lo sabias?-contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica la peliazul-¡¡Ya se…!!

-¿Que?

-Yamcha me comento que hay ciertos lugares nocturnos en donde la gente se va a divertir…-contesto con alegría-podemos ir y…

-Y según eso ¿como nos divertiríamos nosotros?-pregunto de nuevo Juuhachi

-He…buen punto…

-Pues yo quiero ir…-corto el pelinegro-será divertido hacer algo así, antes de irnos ¿no?

-¡¡Verdad que si!!

-Esta bien, iremos a ese lugar…-termino con fastidio la rubia

-¡¡Genial!! Iré por Vegeta…-Bulma se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina

-No creo que él vaya…-contesto Juuhachi

-Yo lo convenceré…-comentó segura la chica

-Aja, como la última vez…

-Esta vez…-declaró la ojiazul con una venita en la frente-hará lo que digo…

-------

-Hola Vegeta…-el custodio acababa de bajar las escaleras cuando Bulma lo encontró- aprovechando que es el ultimo día en Chikyuu para los chicos, y como no están mis padre, ellos y yo vamos a salir ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

-He…déjame pensarlo…-respondió el pelinegro-¡¡No!!

-Bien, como quieras-contesto indiferente el bello ángel-entonces le diré a Yamcha que me acompañe, llegare mas tarde, nos vemos…

Bulma lo paso para dirigirse de nuevo al cocina, pero no hubo dado un paso lejos de Vegeta, cuando este la tomo por el brazo.

-Ese inútil humano no ira contigo a ninguna parte…-siseo molesto

-Perdón…-comentó fingiendo inocencia-creo que no me entendiste, necesito que "alguien" me acompañe y no pienso ir sola…

-Irán los inútiles de tus amigos, no necesitas a ese insecto…-acuso el pelinegro

-No me salgas con eso…-siseo ahora la chica, tan molesta como él-iré con Yamcha, porque obviamente TÚ no quisiste, así que con permiso…

Bulma trato de avanzar, pero Vegeta no la soltó.

-Bien, iré yo…-gruño el custodio-y no llamaras al entupido mortal…

-Ok, si eso es lo que su majestad la muerte desea…

La ojiazul se dio media vuelta, seguida muy cerca por Vegeta. Pero lo que el custodio nunca vio, fue la sonrisa de satisfacción que Bulma tenia en los labios, "que fácil era manipular a Vegeta" pensaba para sus adentros.

-----

Media hora más tarde, Bulma estaciono su flamante deportivo frente a una de las mejores discotecas de la ciudad. Según le había dicho Krillin, ella solía frecuentarla muy seguido, así que trató de comportarse lo mas normalmente posible. Uno de los chicos del ballet parking tomo las llaves que la ojiazul le ofreció y se fue a estacionar su aircar.

En cuanto llegaron a puerta principal, pudieron ver una muy, muy larga fila para poder entrar. Pero para sorpresa de los cuatro, en cuanto los guardias vieron a la hija del científico Brief, le abrieron las puertas de par en par, a pesar de las protestas de las demás personas. Vegeta por su parte, ignoro olímpicamente las miradas y los halagos del público femenino, pero lo que no puedo evitar, fue la creciente rabia que sintió al ver como todas las miradas de los hombres se posaban el bello ángel de pelo azul. Casi por instinto, tomo de la mano a Bulma, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hacia una mesa alejada de todas las miradas lascivas que les dirigían. Los gemelos por su parte no hicieron más que encogerse en hombros y seguirlos hasta que sentaran.

-Buenas noches señorita Brief…-saludo el camarero-desea algo en especial o lo mismo de siempre…

-He….yo, creo que tomare lo siempre…-comentó dudosa la chica

-¿Y para el señor…?-pregunto amablemente

Pero de él no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Etto…-se apresuro a responder la chica peliazul-porque no eliges por él, no le importara…

-Oh, como gusten…-comentó el camarero-con su permiso…

-Podrías al menos ser amable con la gente…-reprochó el ángel

-Bah, no tengo porque hablarle a patéticos mortales…

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu también eras un mortal antes de ser custodio…-ataco Juuhachi

-¿Qué dijiste insecto?

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo…?-cuestionó con desgano la rubia

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada

-Chicos, cálmense…-pidió Bulma-estamos aquí para relajarnos, no para pelear…

-Si, como sea…-respondió el custodio. Él se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, tratando de ignorar el sonido de la música a todo volumen. La pelizul se le quedo viendo y sonrió por su comportamiento, a pesar de todo, Vegeta no cambiaba.

Después de media hora, Juunanagou interrumpió la plática entre Bulma y su rubia amiga.

-He…Bulma, creo que esas personas se están convulsionando…-comentó Juunana señalando a un grupo de jóvenes en el centro de la pista

-Claro que no Juunana…-contestó divertida la chica-están bailando…raro, pero bailando al fin y al cabo…

-Pues que baile tan más extraño, apuesto que Juuhachi y yo bailamos mejor que ellos…

-A mi no me metas en eso…-se defendió la rubia-yo no me levanto de este asiento, hasta que nos vayamos de este lugar…

-Bien…como quieras…-contestó resignado el ángel pelinegro.

-Señorita Brief, su bebida…-fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que llagaba con sus ordenes-y para el caballero, me tome la molestia de traerle una copa de Ginebra, espero y disfruten de la noche, con su permiso…

-Vaya eso es rapidez…-comento la rubia viendo de cerca la copa de Bulma-¿y que demonios es esto?

-No tengo ni la menor idea…-confeso la peliazul-pero al mal paso, darle prisa…

Tomó la copa con calma mientras les echaba un vistazo a los dos hermanos, después cerro los ojos y bebió el exótico contenido de un solo trago. Luego de unos segundos volvió abrir sus ojos, depositando la copa vacía en la pequeña mesa.

-Sabe…dulce…-dijo después de unos momentos-porque no pruebas tu bebida Vegeta…

El custodio la observo con molestia, pero al final, tomo un sorbo a la copa que le habían dado.

-Sabe asqueroso…-expreso después de probarla

-Oh vamos Vegeta, no es tan malo…-animo la chica-es mas, yo pediré otro, ¿que te parece?

------

Una hora más tarde. Los tres ángeles y el custodio, se encontraban afuera de la discoteca, Bulma había tomando tanto que después de su séptima copa, Vegeta tuvo que llevársela casi a rastras de aquel lugar, mientras que ella se tambaleaba al caminar, hipaba sin cesar y se reía de todo. Para cuando salieron de ahí, los dos hermanos se tenían que ir al otro mundo pues su estancia en Chikyuu se había terminado.

-¿No nos podemos quedar un poco mas? Bulma no se ve muy bien que digamos…-comento la rubia

-Vamos Juuhachi, creo que Vegeta podrá hacerse cargo de ella…-la contradijo su hermano. Ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul y el custodio. Vegeta trataba de mantener a raya al ángel, mientras Bulma comenzaba hacer sonidos extraños-vez, todo bajo control…

-Esta bien…dejemos a Bulma con él…-terminó con derrota su gemela, así que sin mas, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba su amiga

-He…Bulma- hablo Juunana- ya es hora de que Juuhachi y yo regresemos al cielo…

-Noooo…-protesto la chica-tú…debes quedarteee y tú tambieeen…-dijo señalando a la rubia

-Esta ebria…-acuso su amiga-será mejor que regrese a tu casa, Juunana y yo nos iremos de una vez y dentro unos días nos alcanzas…

-Juuuuuuha-chiii…-la ojiazul comenzó hacer morros-no te vayasss…yo es-toy bien, hip…

-Será mejor que se vayan…-dijo bruscamente Vegeta, sin soltar a la peliazul que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, te la encargamos…-pidió el ángel pelinegro, a lo que el custodio gruño en respuesta. Ambos hermanos se elevaron unos metros, todavía observando a la pareja, Juunanagou emprendió vuelo más rápido y su rubia hermana le siguió después de unos segundos, para después, desaparecer en el firmamento.

-Adiooooos….adiooooossss…-Bulma meneaba sus brazos a modo de despedida

-Mujer, los insectos ya se fueron…

El ángel dejo de contemplar el cielo estrellado, se dio media vuelta para enfrentara al custodio, él por su parte se espera una sarta de quejas de parte de ella, pero para sorpresa de esté, Bulma se quedo callada, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?-ladro el pelinegro, incomodo por es escrutinio.

-Te ves bien…-Bulma poso una mano en su mejilla y sin que el ojinegro se lo esperara, ella lo beso. Para cuando Vegeta reacciono, la ojiazul se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. El custodio se el quedo mirando como si fuera la cosa mas rara del planeta, después de unos segundo, y sin poder reprimirlo una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del custodio. Poco después, emprendió vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula. Entro por el balcón de la habitación de ángel y la acomodo en la cama, tanto como le fue posible para no despertarla.

Estaba por irse cuando una delicada mano lo tomo por el brazo.

-No te vaya…-susurro Bulma aun medio dormida-por favor…

-Duerme…-ordeno el pelinegro

-Por favor Vegeta…-suplico la chica. Sin poder negárselo, el custodio se sentó cerca de la cabecera, mientras la ojiazul se hacia un lado para que el pelinegro se pudiera acomodar. Luego lo abrazo por el torso y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él- gracias…

Casi al instante quedo profundamente dormida.

-Duerme, Bulma…-susurro Vegeta, cuando ella ya no lo pudo seguir escuchando.

**Continuara...**

_**Shadir: **Jejeje, la verdad, exprimi todo mi cerebro para que saliera ese capitulo, ha, y gracias por tus observaciones, las corregi inmediatamente despues de que dejaste el review, jojojo..._

_**Diosa Luna: **Si, pobrecito, por eso lo amo tanto, como lo hice sufrir, pero ahora ya esta mejor, jejeje. Bueno, acerca de que si peleran contra Frezeer, deja pansarlo, no estaba en los planes, de un modo lo considerare..._

_**Any chan: **Ok, gracias por los comentarios, espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado..._

_**Jane: **Que gusto que te hayan gustado mis historias, estan re fumadas, jajajaja (todo se parece a us dueño, jojojo) Y creeme, gracias a que lei tu review este dia, me anime a continuar el capitulo, es que estaba un poco decaida y lo iba a dejar para otro dia, jejeje_

_**Maron: **Gracias, gracias, de verdad espero y te haya gustado este capitulo..._

_Y para los demas, a que no se imaginaban que iba a embriagar a Bulma jajajaja, que fumada me puse hoy para escribir eso.... (no, no, el alcohol es malo...ejem, me lo dijo el primo de un amigo). Y bueno, las cosas empiezan a surgir, poco a poco, pero seguro ¿ o no? que tal ese beso, jojojojo, no se lo tomo mal Vegeta ¿verdad?_

_Espero actulizar rapido....(Oh, shen-long cumple mi deseo...)_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	15. Una Tarde con la Muerte

_Perdón por la tardanza, sé que no valen las escusas, pero la inspiración me abandonó y no podía continuar la historia. Y hacer un solo parrafo me costo, que para que les cuento._

_Así que no les quito mas su tiempo…_

Capitulo 14. Una tarde con la muerte

Bulma abrió con dolor sus adormilados ojos. En esos momentos los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas le lastimaban demasiado. Se levanto con pereza y tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió su cabeza estallar. Casi inconcientemente se reprendió por haber bebido tanto alcohol. A tras pasos se dirigió al baño, pues necesitaba urgentemente una ducha caliente.

Una hora mas tarde, la bella peliazul salio de su habitación sintiéndose mejor, aunque todavía sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada, acompañado de un vacío en el estomago. El ángel bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, donde sus padres ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días, cariño…-saludo su rubia madre

-Buenos días…-respondió mientras tomaba asiento a la derecha de su padre.

-Bulma ¿estas bien? Te ves enferma…-pregunto con preocupación el señor Brief

-Si, si…-contesto ésta-solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo…

-Hija, ayer cuando tu padre y yo llegamos no estabas ¿saliste con el joven Vegeta…?

-He…si…-respondió ella- salimos a dar una vuelta…

-Cariño, sabemos que ya estas grande, pero podrías habernos avisado que ibas a salir…-amonestó su padre

-Lo siento…-contestó apenada- lo tendré en cuenta y prometo decirles la próxima vez que salga…

-Esa es mi niña…-dijo con orgullo el científico

-He, mamá ¿has visto ha Vegeta?-preguntó recordando que no lo había visto todavía

-El apuesto Vegeta esta en el jardín…-respondió la rubia- desde temprano esta haciendo ejercicio ¡¡no es maravilloso!! Que saludable…

-Si, claro…-susurró ella- mamá, creo que luego desayuno, todavía no tengo hambre…

Bulma salió deprisa, el olor a comida comenzó a revolver su estomago y no quería hacer una escena enfrente de la mesa. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, la ojiazul se dirigió al jardín. En cuanto llegó, pudo ver al custodio haciendo un par de ejercicios, como no daba indicios de que la hubiera visto, el ángel se dirigió hasta donde él estaba.

-Hola…-saludó ella

-No molestes…-gruñó este, mientras seguía con sus lagartijas

El ángel arrugó el ceño, ese no era el saludo que hubiera deseado. Lo miró con rencor por unos momentos, dio media vuelta y dando zancadas se fue a sentar a unas de las sillas que se encontraban resguardadas del sol.

Si Vegeta pensaba que se iba a deshacer tan fácil de ella, estaba muy pero muy equivocado. Llamó a unos de los robots sirvientes, les ordenó un vaso con agua y unos lentes de sol, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sus órdenes se habían llevado a cabo. Se colocó los lentes y se dedico a disfrutar de la vista: el sol resplandeciente, una alberca con aguas cristalinas, el exótico jardín y un muy, muy sudado Vegeta.

Sin que ella misma lo notara, se bajo los lentes y observó con descaro al custodio que seguía entrenando. ¡¡Por el supremo kaiosama!! Nunca había visto al pelinegro en esas fachas: unos cortos pantaloncillos que se ajustaban al cuerpo y unos tenis, era lo único que lo tapaba, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo y sus esculpidas piernas. La ojiazul dejó salir un jadeo involuntario.

Vegeta dejó sus lagartijas y comenzó con unas abdominales. Cada que realizaba una, sus músculos se contraían por la acción. Para Bulma, ninguna acción paso desapercibida, desde que él estaba en el pasto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza hasta que se doblaba y volvía a bajar, la chica comenzó a encontrar difícil respirar y contener el exceso de saliva de su boca a la vez.

-¡¡Bulma, teléfono!!-grito su madre desde el interior de la casa, sacando de su ensoñación a la peliazul.

-V-voy…-contestó apartando rápidamente la mirada del pelinegro. A paso veloz regreso a la sala, reprochándose mentalmente por mirar a de ese modo al ojinegro, por kami era Vegeta, el custodio de la muerte, "pero que cuerpo" pensó inconcientemente- cálmate Bulma, no puedes ponerte así por él, de seguro todavía es el alcohol que hace que tengas alucinaciones…

-Bulma, cariño ¿con quien hablas…?-preguntó la señora Brief con teléfono en mano.

-He…con nadie mamá, hablaba sola…-rió nerviosamente. Le quitó el teléfono a la rubia y contestó la llamada- ¿Alo…?

-¿Bueno? ¿Señorita Brief? Habla Kinmy…

-Ha, hola…-contestó reconociendo la voz de su secretaria

-Muy buenos días señorita…- respondió la chica- lamento molestarla en domingo, pero debía informarle que la señorita Kazaky vendrá mañana a la ciudad y pidió una cita con usted para tratar el embarque de algunos productos para su empresa…

-He…yo…-Bulma se sintió incomoda con las noticias, no conocía a esa tal Kazaky, y menos sabia de los negocios que mantenía con la Corporación Capsula- ¿es muy urgente?

-Si, señorita Brief…

Suspiro con desgano

-Bien, dile que la veo mañana a las nueve…-respondió a regañadientes

-Claro, eso haré. Que pase un excelente fin de semana…

-Igualmente…-colgó y se recargó en pared. Bien, tendría que preguntarle a su padre sobre los negocios que debía tratar y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ella no tendría que hacerlo. Con paso lento volvió a entrar a la cocina.

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta papá?-preguntó al no verlo

-Oh, tu padre acaba de salir…-comentó, mientras se dirigía a la salida-voy a alcanzarlo, te veo mas tarde. Ah, y si sales de nuevo con el apuesto Vegeta, no llegues tarde, te veo más tarde cariño, chao…

-Adiós…-contestó de soslayo. Se sentó en una silla y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ese día apestaba.

El sonido de los pasos la alerto y dirigió su cabeza hacia la entrada por la cual Vegeta acababa de entrar, él camino directo al refrigerador, tomó una jarra de leche y bebió hasta saciarse.

Mientras tanto, Bulma lo miraba furtivamente, seguía vestido de la misma forma que cuando estaba en el jardín, y eso la incomodaba de sobremanera. El custodio dejó la jarra y se dirigió a la salida, pero no había dado un paso lejos de Bulma, cuando ésta sintió el cálido aliento del pelinegro en su oído.

-La próxima vez que me mires, trata de hacerlo con disimulo…- susurró el pelinegro, haciendo que el ángel se tensara de inmediato, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad ella lo encaró.

Vegeta la veía con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Quita esa cara…-se burló-me gustaba mas la de pervertida que tenias antes…

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, el custodio se había ido de la cocina.

Pronto sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza

-¡¡Yo no soy ninguna pervertida…!!-le grito a un ausente Vegeta. Toco su rostro y sintió como ardía por culpa del pelinegro-ni que estuviera tan bueno…

Con cuidado Bulma regresó a su habitación. Lo que menos quería ahora era toparse nuevamente con el custodio.

Después de estar casi media hora en su cuarto, se dio cuenta que de estar mas tiempo encerrada moriría de desesperación, así que tomó su bolso, su cartera y su llaves y salio corriendo rumbo a la cocina, escribió una nota en donde les explicaba a sus padres a donde iba, la pego en el refrigerador y tan rápido como llego, se fue corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la Corporación, todo en tiempo record.

---

Vegeta entro a la casa después de suspender nuevamente su entrenamiento. En cierta parte era por el hecho de que no era lo mismo entrenar en la Tierra, que hacerlo en el otro mundo –la diferencia era muy notoria- y otra razón, Bulma. El custodio todavía reía por la cara de pánico que puso el ángel cuando la pillo desprevenida, no tenia precio.

Busco por medio del ki a la peliazul pero se sorprendió de que no estuviera en la casa sino a kilómetros de ahí. "Tal vez fue demasiado para ella" pensó el custodio. Se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y cuando estaba a punto de irse, encontró la nota que Bulma había dejado para sus padres.

-Voy al centro comercial…-leyó el pelinegro. Arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo- así que la mujer quiere escapar un poco, bien, esto será divertido…

Vegeta subió a su habitación temporal –para su agrado mucho mas cómoda que la que tenia actualmente en el otro mundo- tomo un rápido baño y se puso algo de la ropa que habían dispuesto para él. Sin perder mucho tiempo abrió la ventana del balcón y salio volando directo hacia donde sentía el ki del ángel de cabellera azul.

----

Bulma estaba fascinada caminando en ese centro comercial, la última vez había ido con Yamcha y no fue muy grato para ella ir con él. Pero por el supremo kaiosama, comprar era lo más hermoso que podía hacer en esos momentos. No paraba de entrar de tienda en tienda y comprar lo que le gustaba, incluso era mejor que quedarse en casa con el custodio.

Estaba por entrar a una zapatería cuando un vestido rojo llamo su atención, caminó los metros que la separaban del aparador donde la prenda se encontraba. Era hermoso y muy costoso, lo contempló por unos segundos mas, ella tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, así que sin más, entro a la tienda dispuesta a comprarlo.

-Buenas tardes señorita…-la recibió una chica vestida con un traje elegante

-Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿podría mostrarme el vestido rojo que esta en el aparador…?

-Claro, ¿en que talla?

-28 por favor…-respondió el ángel. Mientras esperaba a que la chica trajera la prenda ella se dedico a ver los estantes llenos de ropa.

---

Vegeta aterrizó en el techo del centro comercial, no le fue difícil percibir el ki de Bulma –no es que se lo supiera de memoria-

Si estuvieran en el otro mundo, él podría entrar destruyendo las paredes de lugar y volar directo hasta donde ella estaba, pero no, estaba en el estúpido planeta mortal, donde todos los mortales que se encontraran allí correrían asustados y gritando, el supremo Kaiosama le sermonearía sobre "las conducta de un ser inmortal –mas en especifico, la muerte- y los escándalos que tienen prohibidos hacer" y de seguro, conociéndolo bien, le daría una lista tan grande de almas que colectar que estaba bien seguro que cubriría lugares fuera de sus limites.

Por esa sencilla razón, nada como bajar como todo un inmortal civilizado.

Bajó las escaleras de servicio y camino por el pasillo que lo conducía hasta las tiendas del lugar. Con toda la calma del mundo se recargó en el barandal del segundo piso, no quería molestarse en caminar mas de lo necesario buscando a la mujer. Además, según podía percibir, Bulma caminaba piso abajo, casi exactamente bajo de él.

Y efectivamente, segundos después vislumbró una cabellera azul entre la multitud. Parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que el custodio solo se limito a observarla mientras se detenía frente a un aparador, al parecer ella ni por enterada de su presencia, lo que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera. Apresuró el paso para no perder de vista al ángel que acaba de entrar a la tienda.

---

-Aquí tiene señorita…-dijo la chica con el vestido entre sus manos-los probadores están al fondo a la derecha, si gust-…

-¡¡Oh pero que hermoso…!!-exclamaron a las espalda de la peliazul

Antes de que Bulma pudiera reaccionar, una mujer pelinegra le había arrebatado prácticamente el vestido a la chica que la estaba atendiendo.

-¿Qué talla es…?-pregunto con voz sumamente chillona

-2-28…-hablo la joven

-¡¡Ahhh…!!-soltó la morocha- ¡¡qué bien, esa es mi talla!!

-He, disculpe…-intervino la ojiazul-ese vestido es mío, la señorita acaba de dármelo…

-¡¡Perdón…!!-chillo de nuevo la mujer-en ningún lado dice su nombre, ¿o si?

-Pero como se atreve…-contesto enojada el ángel-¿que no sabe con quien esta hablando?

-¿Debería…?-se burlo la pelinegra

-Señoritas, por favor cálmense…-pidió la chica de la tienda acercándose a la recién llegada

-Nadie pidió tu opinión…-respondió secamente la morocha apartándola de un tirón

-Oye me anoréxica de quinta…-contestó enojada la ojiazul-tu no eres nadie para ir insultando a los demás…

-¿A si…? ¿Y quién demonios eres para hablarme así, maldita bruja…?

-¿Bruja?-repitió con rabia-escúchame bien estúpida, yo soy Bulma Brief y si me sigues provocando me encargare personalmente de mandarte al otro mundo ¿me entendiste arpía…?

-Eres una…

-Paren por favor…-pidió la chica de la tienda, pero ninguna de las dos la escuchaban, pues ambas están sumergidas en una pelea verbal y tirando del vestido-¡¡Seguridad!!

En cuestión de minutos ambas mujeres eran sujetas por dos policías. La chica pidió que se llevaran a la pelinegra, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez con Bulma, pues sabia que si su jefe se enteraba del alboroto por el que había pasada la heredera de los Brief, ella terminaría perdiendo su empleo en la tienda.

-De verdad, lamento mucho lo que paso…

-No debes disculparte…-comento Bulma con arrepentimiento-en todo caso soy la que debe una disculpa, creo que no debí armar un escándalo…

-No se preocupe, en todo caso, esa mujer fue la causante de todo eso…

-Sí, supongo…-suspiro el ángel-oye, ¿todavía puedo probarme ese vestido? De verdad me ha gustado…

-Claro, pase…-comento con más entusiasmo la chica haciendo a un lado-he, disculpe señorita Brief…

-¿Si…?

-G-gracias por defenderme…-comento con un poco de vergüenza

-De nada…

-K-karim…

-De nada Karim…- le brindó una sonrisa y entró a los vestidores.

---

Vegeta contempló todo el alboroto que había causado Bulma contra la hurraca esa, le sorprendió mucho la forma tan despectiva que ángel había utilizado al hablar, tan altanera y prepotente que sonaba exactamente a él.

Salió de su escondite y la siguió hasta los probadores. Entrar en la tienda sin ser visto fue una tarea sumamente sencilla, un poco de súper velocidad y ni siquiera la peliazul lo había podido ver. Pero ahora que ella había entrado a los probadores no tenía que seguir ocultándose.

Debía admitir que estuvo tentado en entrar en medio de la discusión, pero sabía que eso no era lo más sensato que se le había ocurrido, sobre todo porque quedaría como un idiota enfrente de la mujer, y eso era lo último que tenía planeado hacer.

---

Bulma se quito la blusa y los vaqueros que llevaba, tomó el vestido del gancho y dejó que la tela callera libremente por su cuerpo. Salió del vestidor y fue directo al gran espejo que estaba en dentro de los vestidores, dió unas cuantas vueltas mientras hacia que el vestido hiciera ondulaciones por su movimiento.

-Se me ve hermoso…-comentó para si misma

-Ni tanto…-hablaron nuevamente a sus espaldas

-¿Pero que…?-vio por el espejo la imagen del custodio recargado cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola con un deje de aburrimiento. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, pero al voltear y ver que el seguía en la misma posición, se dio cuenta que él era tan real como el vestido que llevaba puesto-¡¡Vegeta!! ¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?

-Paseando…-comento el pelinegro con casualidad

-¿En un vestidor de mujeres? Si, como no…

El se encogió en hombros

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe cuando terminara perdiéndose…

-Aja, sobre todo tu, oh poderoso señor del "nunca me pierdo"

-¿Irritada por algo?-comento burlón el custodio

-¿Yo? Que va, solo que tuve que pelarme con tipa por este vestido, tu que te apareces aquí como si este fuera un lugar turístico y me das la peor de las escusas y-y…

-¿Y que estas escapando de mi?-preguntó él

-Exacto, digo no, ¡¡por supuesto que no…!!-gritó ella

-Claro que si, fue por lo de la mañana ¿me equivoco?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella-sabes, eres mala diciendo mentiras…

-A-aléjate de mi…-amenazó la chica retrocediendo un par de pasos

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso, he?

-¡¡Señorita Brief!!-interrumpió desde la puerta la chica-he, mmm… lo siento, pero no esta permitido que entren hombres a los vestidores de mujeres, lo lamento, pero tendrá que salir señor…

Vegeta volteó para mirar a la chica que lo estaba interrumpiendo

-S-se ser-ria t-tan ama amable de sa-sa…lir…-tartamudeo la joven al ver al custodio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y agachó un poco la mirada al no soportar la penetrante del custodio.

Bulma miro la escena y de repente recordó las decenas y decenas de miradas lascivas que le dirigieron la noche anterior al pelinegro. Los halagos de los que fue objeto, y como si de una mecha que acaban de prender se tratara, el ángel se interpuso entre Vegeta y la chica.

-Karim, lo siento, pero el viene conmigo…

-¿He? Oh bueno, supongo que por esta vez lo dejare pasar…-hablo la chica, volvió a ver al custodio y el tartamudeo regreso a ella- c-con p-permiso…

Una vez solos, Bulma se dirigió de nuevo al vestidor a donde había dejado su ropa. Mientras ella se cambiaba el pelinegro se sentó en uno de los taburetes de los vestidores, si el ángel pensaba que él la iba a dejar en paz, estaba muy pero muy equivocada. No estaba dispuesto a dejar su diversión de lado, no después de estar por más de dos días en ese horrible planeta lleno de insectos mortales.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido…-hablo Bulma en cuanto abrió la puerta. No esperaba que él estuviera ahí todavía.

-Es aburrido estar en esa casa…-respondió indiferente

-Ah, y por eso te dedicas a seguirme…-aseguró con ironía

-…-el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada que asustaría a mucho, pero al parecer, no a ella.

Bulma alzó una ceja

-A solo…-comentó mientras se acercaba al custodio, sus brazos detrás de su espalda y una mirada acusadora-que me sigas a propósito… ¿acaso no puedes estar sin verme…?

-¿Te has vuelto loca…?-preguntó retrocediendo, ahora los papeles se habían cambiando y el ángel parecía haber olvidado el suceso de la mañana-me importa en lo mas mínimo donde estés o que hagas…

-¿En serio…?-preguntó cantarina-¿y qué haces aquí? Sabes, no insultes mi intelecto diciéndome que te perdiste, podrías estar en medio de la nada y aun así sabrías en donde estas…

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia…

-¿A no? Veamos…-comento mientras ambos se desafiaban con la mirada-primero que nada, tú me mandaste a este planeta, después, dices que vendrás a visitarme y no lo haces…

-¿Otra vez con eso…?

-¡¡Tercero!!-lo protesto ella callando su interrupción-mandas a Juuhachi y a Juunana para que me cuiden, sabrá kamisama de qué. Cuarto, llegas tú y los mandas a volar y por último, estas aquí en medio de un probador de mujeres como si de un centro turístico se tratara ¿Qué no es de incumbencia dices? Oh, no señor, tengo todo el derecho de saber porque demonios haces todo esto…

Vegeta vio que la peliazul espera una respuesta por sus acciones, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que ni él mismo tenía esa respuesta. Solo sabía que desde la llegada del ángel a su vida, su mundo estaba de cabeza, él nunca en su sano juicio, ayudaría a alguien y ahí estaba, cuidándola de los traumas de su oficio, ¿en qué momento dejo de pensar en sí mismo y pensar en ella como prioridad? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Vas a contestarme…?-la voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo me largo…-el custodio prefirió no decir algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

Bulma lo vio salir despacio de los vestidores, de verdad quería saber porque actuaba así, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que el custodio no le diría si lo presionaba. Con un suspiro de resignación se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

-Vegeta, espera…

Él volteó como si ella fuera la molestia más grande del mundo

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme un rato, de un modo no hay nadie en la casa…-el ángel esperó paciente su respuesta, de alguna forma, ella pedía las cosas y el custodio siempre terminaba aceptándolas…

-Bien

A pesar de su escuálida respuesta, Bulma sonrió por lo dicho, pago de prisa el vestido y se reunió con Vegeta en la entrada de la tienda. De mala forma, él le arrebato las bolsas que llevaba y se dejó arrastrar a donde ella lo llevara.

---

---

-¿Estás seguro…?-preguntó con aburrimiento

-Por supuesto señor…-respondieron rápidamente- las fuentes son confiables, en ese planeta existen unas esferas capaces de conceder cualquier deseo…

-Que interesante…-su voz melosa acompañaba cada una de sus palabras-Quiero que establezcas las coordenadas de ese planeta y que me lleves lo más rápido posible…

-A la orden señor...-el sujeto hizó una reverencia y comenzó a salir del ala principal

-Soldado Zabon…

-¿Si Gran Freezer?

-Asegúrate de no destruirlo, tal vez pueda conquistarlo más tarde…

-Como guste, señor…

**Continuara…**

_**Jeny Devil**: Hola niña!! Sé que no tengo perdón, no te he dejado reviews, sorry pero no tengo internet y bueno, el cyber no me gusta mucho, como que no me inspira, jajajaja. Bien, tengo una mala costumbre, leo los reviews antes de leer el capitulo y bueno leí los comentarios que te dejaron, dios me bajaron los ánimos hasta mi. Me siento como una desadaptada social...T_T. Y si con las nuevas correcciones tu historia quedo mejor, animo, sigue escribiendo._

_**Diosa Luna, shadir, uchihabrun, scarleth draven, any chan, sashimura, kurayami k: **Perdon por hacerlas esparar tanto, pero bueno ya actulize y ¿que tal? me meresco un review de ustedes o un abucheo...jejeje_

_Bien, las cosas se empiezan a poner en la mesa, Vegeta cada vez más débil ante Bulma y esta se está dando cuenta del poner que tiene sobre él. Y luego, chacha chan, aparece Freezer, ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que haya valido la pena la tardanza..._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	16. No son celos ¿o si?

_Hola!!_

_Estoy de vuelta, se que habia dicho que no tardaria en subir capitulos, pero no creo que lo pueda cumplir. Digo, me tarde una eternidad en subir este, asi que ya veremos como va con los demas, jejeje._

_Asi que espero compensar un poco mi retrsaso con este capitulo..._

**Capitulo 15. No son celos, ¿o si?**

La alarma del despertador hizo que Bulma abriera los ojos con pereza, eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se levantó y observó las decenas de bolsas de ropa que había en la recamara, tal vez no debió comprar tantas cosas, después de todo, en unos días ellas se iría de Chikyuu.

Se acerco a la funda que cubría el hermoso vestido rojo que el día anterior había comprado. Era muy elegante y no venia a su mente ninguna ocasión para lucirlo.

-Creo que no debí comprarlo…

Con desgano lo arrojó a la cama. Tomó su bata y se metió al baño. El agua tibia que bañaba su cuerpo era tan relajante que se perdió por unos momentos en esa sensación. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más se quedaría ahí, ¿dos, tres días? Tal vez una semana mas, la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea.

Y a pesar de saber eso, había aceptado aparentar una vida que ya no le pertenecía; resolviendo problemas de la empresa y saliendo con amigos como si se fuera a quedar y disfrutar realmente esa vida. Nostalgia invadió su ser, dentro de poco todo volvería a ser lo mismo en el otro mundo. O quizás, no tanto.

La diferencia, Vegeta.

Qué demonios le pasaba con él. Antes de venir a Chikyuu su trato era más distante, era cierto que peleaban todo el tiempo y por todo, pero ahora, kami, todo estaba mal. ¿Por qué su insistencia de verle todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Ya no podía dormir si él no se quedaba hasta que ella se durmiera, no podía descansar sin estar entres sus brazos y su pecho, y lo peor de todo ¿desde cuándo comenzó a desear al custodio? Un momento ¿deseo? ¿Era lo que sentía por él o era algo más? ¿Desde cuándo ella lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo? ¿Y por que él no hacia nada por evitarlo? Sabía como lo miraba y aun así, no hacía más que echárselo en cara y seguirla como si fuera su sombra.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal entre ellos dos. Era solo que no sabía qué exactamente. Necesitaba ayuda y no creía que en la Tierra la fuera a conseguir, no podía ir y decirles a sus amigos que sentía cosas raras, que tal un "hola, oye tengo un problema, sabes estoy muerta, de hecho soy un ángel y siento cosas extrañas por un custodio del otro mundo ¿te había comentado que trabaja como la muerte?" si claro, como no.

Terminó de bañarse y salió de ahí. Comenzó a secar su azulado cabello cuando se frenó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación.

Se observó con detenimiento, no era fea, al contrario era bellísima. Cualquier mortal que la veía se le quedaba viendo como si fuera una diosa –o ángel, siendo literales- y si mal no lo sabía, seria hermosa para toda la eternidad. Entonces, si era casi una deidad ¿Por qué Vegeta no la veía así? ¿No sería su tipo? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo serian los gustos del custodio? No creía que fuera raro respecto a su sexualidad ¿o sí?

-kami, creo que ya estoy comenzando a delirar…-tocó su frente para dramatizar su punto- además ¿a mí que me importa sus gustos?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué la pregunta…?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Bulma retrocedió una par de pasos, se tapó la boca para no despertar a nadie con sus gritos. Por el supremo kaiosama, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, su reflejo le había respondido y además la veía divertida.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que te asustaras tanto…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Me golpee la cabeza en la bañera?

-Hay Bulma…-suspiró su reflejo

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre…?

La chica peliazul del espejo parpadeó incrédula

-Ah, lo olvide…-ella sonrió, dio una vuelta y su cabellos antes azules se transformó en dorado, su rostro cambio de facciones al igual que su cuerpo – lo siento, no quise confundirte…

-¿Juuhachi? ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo demonios entraste ahí?

-Te digo algo, haces demasiadas preguntas…-comentó mientras posaba sus brazos en su cadera- y si, también me alegra verte y si, te extrañe mucho y si, voy a contestar tus preguntas y deja de verme así…

La peliazul sacudió su cabeza despejando un poco su mente

-¿Puedes salir del espejo?-preguntó Bulma

-Por desgracia, no. Esto es solo una ventana hacia tu mundo, no puedo pasar por ella…-respondió la rubia

-Explícate, por favor…

-Bien. Como te darás cuenta, el simio ese que tienes por compañero ya no recolecta almas ¿así que quien crees que lo hace?-preguntó con ironía

-No me digas que Juunana y tu…

-Claro que no…-respondió esta- sería un desastre si le dieran ese poder a Juunana, nunca se sabe con él. Pero bueno, el supremo Kaiosama hace por ahora ese trabajo y nos encargo que cuidáramos parte del planeta sagrado mientras él va por las almas, por lo que le avisáramos de cualquier problema, así que hace un par de semanas me encontré esto, mmm…bueno, en Chiikyuu creo que solo han sido un par de horas, pero eso no importa ahora, así que como no está el jefe, pensé que sería bueno saludarte…

-Bueno, si quitamos lo del susto. A mí también me alegra verte…-comentó la chica- espera ¿y Juunana?

-Ah, él está por ahí viendo que no llegue el jefe, si se entera de esto, uff, no quiero ni saber que nos hará…

Ambas rieron por el comentario.

-Y bien ¿que ha pasado durante este tiempo?

Esa fue la pregunta que incomodo a la peliazul

-Bueno…he…n-nada…-Bulma le dedicó su mejor sonrisa

-Sabes, eres pésima mintiendo, así que dime que ha sucedido ayer…-la peli azul soltó un sonoro suspiro

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?- preguntó con desanimo. Su amiga rubia asintió rápidamente.

-Bueno, pues ayer yo…he, yo fui a saludar a Vegeta, pero… -dio un suspiro y continuó-Pero él no me contesto así que se me hizo fácil quedarme y yo bueno él, digo yo…¡¡no era mi intención, pero no puede evitarlo y él se dio cuenta y me lo echo en cara y me enfurecí!! y-y…

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

Bulma la miró con pena

-Creo que siento algo por Vegeta…-susurró la chica

-Si lo odias no me sorprendería, él es muy-

-¡¡Yo no lo odio..!!-se puso a la defensiva-creo que me…gusta…

-¿Gustar cómo? ¿Cómo la leche? ¿Como las mañanas? ¿Como los días sin hacer nada?

-No, no…-negó la ojiazul- yo creo que me gusta como…hombre…

Juuhachi la vio por un momento y después comenzó a reír como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Eres muy graciosa…-comentó mientras se limpiaba una lagrima- como un hombre, por kami, esa fue buena…

-¡¡No te burles!!-reprochó el ángel- en ningún momento lo dije como broma, de verdad siento algo por Vegeta…

-No puedes decirlo enserio…

Bulma suspiró

-Desearía que no lo fuera…-ella se sentó en el piso halando sus piernas en forma protectora. Le dijo a Juuhachi todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, desde lo ocurrido en el jardín, pasando por lo de la cocina y terminando con lo del centro comercial. Le explicó como el custodio se había quedado con ella durante el resto de la tarde, y cómo se sentía ella respecto a él, sus confusiones y dudas las descargo con ella.

-Pero yo no sé si siente algo por mi…-termino con tristeza la chica-y ni siquiera se si yo le quiero de otra forma que no sea deseo

-Kami…-suspiró la rubia-todo ese tiempo que pasaste con él y ahora sales con esto. Creo que eso de estar viva te afecta la cabeza…

-Oh, gracias Juuhachi por ser tan comprensiva…-ironizó la ojiazul

-Bien, bien ya entendí…-comentó la chica-a ver, según lo veo. Solo tienes que averiguar si él siente algo por ti…

-Eso suena más sencillo delo que en realidad es…-Bulma hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas- ¿Qué si no soy nada más que un estorbo para él? ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Lo dejo y regreso al paraíso?

-Si no funciona yo creo que si…-su amiga le dirigió una mirada fulminante-oh podrías hacer-

-¡¡Juuhachi!! El supremo…-gritó su gemelo, interrumpiendo la conversación

-¡¡Maldición!!-farfulló la rubia- te veo luego, adiós

-¡¡No espera…!!-pidió la chica, pero para su mala suerte, la rubia había desaparecido- ¿y ahora qué hago?

Bulma se quedó sentada un poco más, tratando de asimilar sus propias palabras. Bien ya era oficial, quería al custodio, o al menos esa fue su conclusión después de meditar un poco más.

De alguna manera él había entrado en su corazón y por el supremo kaiosama debía saber si le era indiferente a Vegeta o no. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, si había algo que a ella le sacara de quicio era la incertidumbre y por kami se desharía de ella lo antes posible.

Bajó por las escaleras con todas las intenciones de buscar a Vegeta, pero fue interceptada por su padre.

-Buenas días cariño, estaba a punto de buscarte-saludó con entusiasmo el viejo Brief- ¿lista para la junta?

-¿Junta?-cuestionó como respuesta- ¿Qué junta?

-Con la hija de del señor Kazaky

-Ah, si…bueno yo-Bulma trató de encontrar al custodio en el comedor pero no lo encontró- ¿podrías hacerte cargo?

-Pequeña, creo que sería bueno que tu vieras los detalles-recalcó su padre- pronto asumirás el control de la Corporación y debes estar al tanto de la empresa familiar ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, supongo…-la chica seguía buscando al pelinegro en la estancia-es solo que…

-¡¡Estupendo!!-aplaudió el científico- Ya llame a tu secretaria, nos esperan en una hora en la oficina, vamos no debes hacerlos esperar

Su padre se dio media vuelta directo a su despacho dejando a una chica sin poder contradecirlo

-Maldición, maldición…-maldijo mientras buscaba ahora en la sala

-¿Y ahora de que te quejas?

-¡¡Vegeta!!-Bulma brincó de susto por la repentina parición del custodio, pero recordando que lo buscaba lo encaró con entusiasmo- Que bueno que te encuentro

-¿Así? ¿Por?

-Esta buscándote por… -de repente la palabras se atoraron en su garganta-porque yo…quería… quería que…que me acompañaras a la Corporación, si eso

-¿Te volviste loca? Yo jamás ira a un lugar como ese…-sentenció el pelinegro mientras la esquivaba y entraba a la cocina

-No es como si fuera el fin del mundo-comento ella olvidando su motivo original

-Son cosas de humanos…-se defendió. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió jugo

-Oh, que observador-contraatacó mientras se ponía atrás de la puerta del refrigerador- pero por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy humana

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba-se burló Vegeta. Se recargo en la barra y terminó con suma ironía su comentario- eres una humana muerta…

-Lo mismo digo de ti…

-Yo, a diferencia de ti…-Vegeta se acercó peligrosamente al ángel, dejando escasos centímetro de espacio entre ellos-no soy humano

-¿Así? ¿Y entonces que eres? ¿Un alíen?-le reto la ojiazul

-Eso es algo que no interesa…-minimizo el custodio

-¿Entonces me acompañaras?

-No…-sentenció mientras se iba

-Odio hacer esto…bueno, en realidad no…-susurró para sí misma-¡¡entonces llamare a Yamcha, él siempre puede…!!

-Haz lo que quieras…-terminó antes de salir por completo de la estancia

-Bien, pues no te necesito…

Bulma subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Ya luego aclararía con Vegeta sus sentimientos, pues en esos momentos ella necesitaba salir y despejar su mente. Solo le tomó veinte minutos estar lista para la susodicha reunión, no creía que tuviera de estar demasiado presentable, después de todo, solo era una junta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Vegeta en el corredor, y por las ropas que vestía, Bulma estuvo más que segura que iría con ella.

-Hey, ¿no dijiste que no irías conmigo?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

-Solo me aseguro de tu progreso…-aseguró el pelinegro

-Bien

-Bien…-termino él, siguiendo muy de cerca a la chica.

En la planta baja los esperaba el señor Brief, que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Bulma le dijo que Vegeta los acompañaría.

-Por cierto…-comentó el científico cuando su pequeña hija había comenzado a conducir-Nunca me dijiste como se conocieron tu y Vegeta, que yo recuerde, no nos lo habías presentado antes…

Vegeta giró el rostro, dejando al ángel sola con la pregunta

-Bueno papá, Vegeta es un viejo amigo, además es un hombre muy ocupado. Pero su jefe le dio una semana de vacaciones y decidió venir a visitarme…-contestó a medias verdades la chica

-Oh, ¿Y a que te dedicas?-le preguntó al custodio

-Mato personas y les quito el alma para llevarla al otro mundo…-respondió este

-Jajaja…-rió nerviosamente el bello ángel- hay Vegeta, que sentido de humor tienes. No le creas papá, él se dedica a, bueno el trabaja en…en inmigración, si eso…ya sabes, con todo los asuntos del gobierno no tiene tiempo de distraerse mucho…

-Oh, vaya, trabajas para los jefes, que interesante…

-Si bueno, él coloca a cada persona en el lugar que les corresponde, ¿no es así Vegeta?

-Algo así….

-Ah hija, es bueno saber que no todos tus amigos son guerreros que salvan el planeta…-comentó con alegría su padre-por cierto muchacho, tu ya conociste a Yamcha, sabes, él es un guerrero muy fuerte..

Vegeta rió con sarcasmo

-Podría matar a ese gusano con la punta de mi dedo si así lo quisiera…

-¡¡Vegeta!!-regañó la chica-no es momento para tus ataques de egocentrismos…

-Vamos hija, no regañes tanto al muchacho…-le defendió el señor Brief-Bueno Vegeta, tal vez deberías pelear un día con él, veras que es de los seres más fuertes del planeta…

El custodio lo miró con detenimiento unos momentos irritado por su comentario

-Si, tal vez algún día pueda ver que tan "fuerte" es…-respondió con una sonrisa sádica

Rápidamente, Bulma cambio el tema de conversación antes que Vegeta terminara matando a su padre por andar de entrometido.

Después de unos minutos más, la chica de azul mirar estacionaba su aircar en la zona especial de presidencia. Bulma bajó seguida de su padre y Vegeta. Los tres tomaron el elevador para subir los veinticinco pisos que lo separaban de las oficinas de presidencia de Corporación Capsule.

Una vez fuera, su padre tomó camino a su oficina mientras Bulma era interceptada por su secretaria.

-Buenos días señorita Brief, que bueno que llego, aquí están los informes que debe presentar en la reunión…-la chica de pelo marrón le entregó un par de carpetas-los señorita Kazaky ya está en la sala de juntas

-Gracias Kinmy…-La ojiazul tomó los documentos y luego presento a su acompañante-Vegeta, ella es Kinmy, mi secretaria…

-U-un gus-gusto s-soy Kinmy Suno…-respondió torpemente la chica, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la mano del custodio

Pero éste nunca la imito

-Disculpa a Vegeta…-se excusó la chica-es un poco reservado…

-Oh, claro…-termino la chica, que en esos momentos tenía dos ojos en forma de corazones

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Bulma lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo directo a la sala de juntas. No les había dado a las mujeres que trabajan en CC el tiempo suficiente para poder contemplar a su acompañante.

Pero minutos después se arrepintió de haberlo llevado.

Teffie Kazaky no era ni lo más parecido a lo que ella se había imaginado. Ella no esperaba una mujer que pareciera modelo de televisión.

-Hola, tú debes Bulma Brief…-saludo la rubia- es un gusto poder conocerte…

-Igualmente…

-Oh, vaya…-los ojos verdes de la chica Kazaky se fijaron en la presencia del custodio-¿y quién es el caballero…?

-El es Vegeta pero él no-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Teffie Kazaky…-se presentó la rubia-pero tú puedes decirme Teff

-_" ¿!!Qué!!?_-gritó la mente de Bulma

-Lo siento pero creo que debemos terminar con los asuntos empresariales ¿no?-cortó la ojizsul, mientras se interponía entre ellos como barrera humana.

-Oh, sí claro…-recordó la rubia sin despegar los ojos de Vegeta- pero porque no dejamos eso para los abogados, mi padre ya hizo el papeleo, nos podemos saltar es aparte y tratar cosas más importantes…

-No creo que eso sea conveniente…-intentó razonar-Mi padre me dijo que teníamos que tratar los términos de los contratos y-

-Vamos Brief, dejemos eso de lado…-le cortó la chica-dime, ¿tú y Vegeta son pareja?

-_¿¡¡Qué!!?-_volvió a gritar su mente

-Escuche señorita Kazaky, no he venido aquí para hablar sobre Vegeta sino para…

-Apuesto que todas las mujeres mueren por ti ¿no es así?-preguntó de nuevo la rubia, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica Brief-porque podrías agregarme a la lista

El lado irracional de Bulma pedía a gritos la cabeza de Kazaky. Esa zorra se le estaba insinuando cínicamente a Vegeta enfrente de ella, está loca o que. Dio un par de pasos para evitar que esa rubia pudiera siquiera acercarse al custodio.

-Kazaky, serias tan amable de concentrarte en los negocios…-comentó rechinando los dientes

A estas alturas, Vegeta estaba más que impactado por la actitud que estaba tomando el ángel. Hubiera dado un brazo por ver el destello de sus ojos en esos momentos, si era tan feroz como su voz, estaba seguro que estarían pidiendo a gritos la cabeza de cierta rubia.

Y eso era excitante.

No podía negar que la niña Kazaky tenía un cuerpo que podría hacer caer en la tentación a cualquier humano. Pero si la comparaba con la peli azul, una simple mocosa no era competencia para un ángel y menos para uno como Bulma.

Ella podría hacer caer en la tentación al propio custodio de la muerte.

La discusión entre ambas mujeres lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Brief, si no es nada tuyo, ¿Por qué no me dejas salir un momento con él?-insistía la rubia-tal vez y cerremos mas tratos así ¿no te parece?

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que vayas con él…-sentenció la ojiazul

-Pero…

-¡¡NO!! ¿Y sabes porque? ¡¡Por esto…!!

Al diablo las negociaciones, al diablo los contratos, al diablo Kazaky y todo lo demás. En un ataque de celos por parte de la chica Brief, se dio media vuelta, tomó a Vegeta por la camisa y lo besó enfrente de la heredera de los Kazaky.

El custodio falló en seguir sus movimientos, solo cuando sintió los labios del ángel sobre los suyos fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Si era tu novio, solo debiste decírmelo…-siseó Teffie, a grandes zancadas salió de la sala de juntas, dando un ruidoso portazo.

Pasaron varios segundos para que Bulma dejara de besar a Vegeta.

-Lo siento, yo no sé que me paso…-se excusó la chica

-Claro…-terminó el custodio todavía en trance

-Voy con papá a decirle que no habrá trato…-Bulma salió casi corriendo de la sala, dejando a Vegeta mas confundido de lo que estaba antes.

En qué momento él había entrado a la dimensión desconocida.

Era la segunda vez que lo besaba. Y no le daba explicaciones, bueno la primera esta ebria y esta vez estaba furiosa con esa rubia.

Vegeta no estaba seguro de que demonios pasaba por la mente del ángel, pero iba a descubrirlo.

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, ese jueguito al que estaba jugando la peliazul estaba empezando a interesarle al custodio, sobre todo porque al parecer él salía ganando.

Con decisión siguió el mismo camino que había tomado la chica de azul mirar. Para su agrado estaba sola en su oficina.

-Bien, empecemos a jugar…

----

Después de decirle a su padre que las negociaciones con Kazaky fueron un fiasco –evitando lo de Vegeta-. Bulma fue directo a su oficina.

-_"Que demonios hice…"-_se reprendió mentalmente. Lo besó, ella besó a Vegeta.

Por el supremo Kaiosama, en que estaba pensando, mejor dicho, en que no estaba pensando. Lo había echado todo a perder. Se derrumbo en su silla y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Ahí estaba ella, dándose valor para encarar sus sentimientos y falló en hacerlo, pero sin en cambio no tuvo objeción para besar al custodio y después salir corriendo cual ladrón se tratara. Porque eso era, después de todo, le había robado un beso a Vegeta.

-Ah, no sé si llorar de vergüenza o de alegría…-susurró la chica, soltandó una risita como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o qué…

Por milésima vez, Bulma saltó de su asiento.

-Maldición Vegeta, deja de asuntarme…-reprochó la chica

-¿Ya nos podemos largar?-preguntó con rudeza

-Eres un bruto…-acusó la ojizaul- no deberías hablarme de esa forma…

-Así ¿Cómo debería tratar a su majestad?-preguntó con ironía. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se encontraban de nuevo a escasos centímetros del otro

-Bueno yo…

Vegeta aprovechó para hacerla retroceder, Bulma ignorando sus propósitos comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, quedando arrinconada entre el custodio y el escritorio.

-¿Me vas a decir…?-preguntó inquisitivamente

-Yo…

El espacio que había entre ellos apenas y era de un par de centímetros, Bulma casi podía sentir de nuevo los labios de Vegeta, pues su aliento la golpeaba con una embriagadora esencia cada que éste hablaba.

Vegeta ya podía saborear de nuevo el beso que estaban próximos a darse.

-¡¡Hola Bulma!!

Ambos retrocedieron en cuanto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mata de pelo azabache.

-Go-Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí…-Goku contemplo a Vegeta con cuidado- hola, tú debes ser Vegeta…

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó la chica

-Yamcha me hablo un poco de él...-contestó simplemente-he, Bulma puedo hablar un momento contigo…

Vegeta lo vio con ojos asesinos por un largo rato, buena hora a la que a ese insecto se le ocurría aparecer.

-Claro…-ella se volteó a ver al custodio, pero para su sorpresa este acababa de salir de su oficina-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Goku?

-Bueno, antes de eso…-el pelinegro dudo un poco-creo que fue mi imaginación, pero ese tal Vegeta no me da confianza…

-¿De qué hablas Goku?-preguntó nerviosamente

-Bueno, es que es extraño…-se explicó el chico-tal vez suene extraño pero, él no tiene ki. Además, estar cerca de él me da un poco de escalofríos, no creo que deberías estar mucho tiempo con aquel sujeto, me da mala espina, podría hacerte daño…

Y para su desconcierto, Bulma le sonrió

-Goku, no debes preocuparte, conozco a Vegeta mejor que nadie en este mundo, y sé que él nunca me haría daño. Sé que es un egocéntrico y es de muy malas pulgas pero si tuviera que cuidarme de alguien, Vegeta seria el ultimo del que lo haría…-Él la vio con recelo-quita esa cara, no me hará daño…

Goku suspiró

-Bueno, me has quitado un peso de encima, aunque insisto que hay algo raro en él, no es normal que no tenga ki…

-Goku, deja eso ya, ¿no viniste a hablar de él o sí?

-No, no…-se excusó rápido, recordando su motivo original-Chi-chi quiere hacer un parrillada mañana en la montaña Paoz y pensé que sería bueno que fueras, será divertido, todos los muchachos estarán ahí…

-Claro, me encantaría…

-Bien…-Goku saltó de su asiento-que te parece si vas conmigo a casa. A Chi-chi le encantara verte antes de la fiesta

-Claro, es solo que vine con Vegeta…

-Oh, bueno…-el morocho sonrió- si él es amigo tuyo, entonces también puede ser amigo mío ¿crees que le importe?

-¿A Vegeta? Bueno él es un poco difícil…-Bulma medito un poco sobre eso-Goku, no te importaría si mejor llego mañana, además, así aprovecho para decirle que me acompañe…

-Bueno, pero cuento con que vayas…

-No lo dudes…-confirmó la chica

-Bien, nos vemos Bulma…-Goku abrió la venta y salió volando directo a la montaña Paoz.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que convencer a Vegeta, podría ser que eso me ayude con él…-con un gran suspiro, Bulma salió para buscar al custodio de la muerte.

**Continuara...**

_**Shadir**: Si, tienes razón, pobre Vegeta, Bulma lo controla a su antojo, jajaja, creo que a veces se me pasa la mano, jajaja_

_**PiloSaa:** Que bueno que te hayan gustado mi historia, esta toda chafa, pero me alegra mucho que la hayas leido_

_**Any Chan: **Si, no tengo perdon, deje abandona esta historia por mucho tiempo, pero ya vienen vacaciones, espero tener mas tiempo para escribir. Y si, poco a poco se van acercando mas y mas, jojojojo._

_**Thira: **Hey, que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic, cada que leo un review me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, jajaja. Deseo concedido, aqui esta el 15° capitulo_

_**Makarena: **Bueno, pues ya actualize, por fin, espero y que haya cumplido el proposito de hacer interesante la historia._

_Ah, como me encanta escribir, jajaja. Me encanta manipular las cosas, jejeje, ops. Bien, Bulma ya admitio que le atrae Vegeta y hasta lo beso, que impulsiva no?, jajaja. Y que estara planeando Vegeta, huuu ya esta comenzado el coqueteo. _

_Bien, espero que haya sido agradable leer este capitulo, me queme el cerebro intentando recrear las cosas, aunque no se si me quedo bien, jejeje. Bueno, si no actualizo antes de que termine el año, les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Hasta la proxima_

_Bye, Bye_

_Adickdelta_


	17. Soy mejor que él

_¡¡Hola, Hola!!_

_Bien, otra vez me tarde un buen en subir un capitulo, que chafa soy, pero bueno, es que no sabia si poner varias cosas en este o en el siguinte capitulo, asi que tenia una confusión mental, jajaja. _

_Es un poco largo, creo que el mas largo que he escrito en esta historia, pero espero que sea de su agrado..._

Capitulo 16. Soy mejor que él

En medio de la galaxia, a millones y millones de kilómetros del Planeta Chikyuu, una nave comandada por Lord Frezeer, el mismo que se había proclamado señor del universo, se dirigía al pequeño planeta azul para apoderarse de las esferas del dragón. No existía ser que lo superara en fuerza o maldad, porque él mismo se había encargado de eso, incluso hubo un tiempo que temió una vieja profecía de un planeta llamado Vegetasei

Un Saiyajin, obtendría algún día el poder suficiente para acabar con cualquier ser vivo del universo. Pero él, el gran Frezeer, había encontrado la solución perfecta para esa tonta molestia.

Acabar con el planeta entero.

Por años, dedico parte de su valioso tiempo en exterminar a cada uno de los Saiyajin, cada tropa que había sido mandada a otro planeta para conquistarlo fue informada de un nuevo objetivo, presentarse ante Frezeer. Los Saiyajin, ignorantes de los planes oscuros del Lord, acudían sin dudarlo. Cada tropa, cada pueblo, ciudad e incluso el planeta entero sufrió el mismo destino, la aniquilación. Para fines meramente retorcidos, forzó al rey Saiyajin a ver su tan oscura obra y no solo eso, ordeno a Zabon, unos de sus más fieles súbditos que aniquilaría al príncipe heredero, todo esto, siendo informado al rey, Frezeer redujó a toda una raza a un solo miembro. Satisfecho por sus planes, torturó y asesinó al rey Vegeta. Tal y como lo había planeado. De esta forma, se aseguraba de que ningún Saiyajin pudiera superarlo.

Frezeer contemplaba el abismal infinito cuando fue informado de que su llegada al planeta azul seria en un par de días. Ya podía saborear el sabor de la inmortalidad.

Pronto el seria invencible. Y todo, gracias a unas esferas que habitaban en un patético planeta llamado Chikyuu.

Era como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

---

---

El sentir unas sabanas posarse sobre sus hombros hizo que Bulma despertara somnolienta.

-Oh, cariño no quería levantarte…

-¿Qué…qué hora es?-preguntó con un gran bostezo

-Las siete de la mañana, espero que la película haya sido tan buena como la compañía…

-¡¡Mamá!!-recriminó la ojiazul

-Ah tesoro, yo también fui joven…-la señora Brief junto sus manos y comenzó a danzar cantarina por la sala-además, con un hombre como Vegeta, yo también dormiría así de bien

-¡¡Mamá!!

-Ah, se veían tan tiernos, me alegra que estés saliendo con el joven Vegeta, de seguro que mis nietecitos saldrán tan guapos como su padre…

-¡¡Mamá!! No digas tonterías, Vegeta y yo no estamos saliendo, solo nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película…-comento irritada la chica-por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

-Entrenado en el jardín, ¿ya te había comentado que es muy saludable?

-Si mamá, ya lo habías dicho…-Bulma la paso y se dirigió a la cocina- ¿El desayuno está listo?

-No, ¿Qué no recuerdas que Chichi nos invito a desayunar?

-Oh, sí, lo había olvidado

-Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas hija mía, pero bueno, iré a mi recamara a prepararme para salir…-informó la rubia-tu padre nos quiere en media hora listos…

-Sí, claro…-Bulma subió a su habitación. Necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse para la fiesta. Le había costado un poco que Vegeta aceptara ir con ella y sus padres, pero al final, su mente mucho más inteligente que la del custodio había triunfado. Como siempre Vegeta terminaba por acompañarla. Esta vez le costó un poco de chantaje, incluyendo a su ex novio, a sus amigos y también la panorámica de mucha comida dispuesta para él.

Además, el custodio seguía actuando de la misma forma como cuando estaban en las oficinas de la Corporación. Hacía que las emociones de ella estuvieran al mil cuando él estaba cerca. Estuvo carca de besarla tantas veces y en todas ellas se había retirado al último momento. Kami, ya no sabía si golpearlo y tirárselo la próxima vez que volviera a jugar de esa forma con ella. Debía admitir que era excitante ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero lo más decepciónate venia cuando él se alejaba.

Si esto seguía así, iba a volverse loca.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación y se dirigió casi automáticamente a la de Vegeta, él ya no estaba entrenando así que supuso que había subido a darse una ducha. Cierta parte de su mente retorcida rogaba porque el custodio no hubiera terminado de ducharse.

Para su mala suerte, él estaba calzándose los zapatos cuando ella entro.

-No sé si sea mi imaginación, pero existen los modales, como tocar antes de entrar…-la saludó el pelinegro

-Vine a ver si ya estabas listo…-contestó inocentemente la chica

-Es obvio que no…-ironizó el pelinegro-no entiendo porque debo acompañarte, para mi toda esa gentuza me importa un comino

-Pero para mí es mi importante, lo sabes

-No vine desde la otra vida a comer con esos idiotas…-farfulló molesto por tener que ir

-Ah…-Bulma había aprovechado la corta charla para escurrirse en la cama y quedar atrás del custodio-¿Y por quien viniste?

Casi por inercia Vegeta cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por un momento de las sensaciones que le provocaba la respiración del ángel en su oído

-Cuidado mujer…-amenazó el ojinegro haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no darse la vuelta y hacer suya a la ojiazul en ese momento- estas pisando terreno peligroso

-¿En serio?- la voz entrecortada del custodio le dio a Bulma la osadía para seguir con su juego-¿te importaría mostrarme que tan peligroso es?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Vegeta, ese pequeño ángel de pelo azul estaba cayendo justo donde él quería.

Con lentitud se dio media vuelta para encararla y coronarse ganador.

-Ops, que tarde es, será mejor que bajemos, no quiero hacer esperar a papá…-y sin más Bulma salió de prisa dejando a un custodio en pleno shock.

-¡¡Maldición!!

La mujer le había hecho una mala jugada y él había caído.

-Me las pagaras mujer del demonio…-susurró con amargura. Muy a su pesar Bulma había ganado esta batalla, pero él, tenía todas las intenciones de ganar la guerra.

Cuando Bulma cerró la puerta de la habitación, se permitió soltar una sonrisa traviesa. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque había actuado de esa forma, pero la voz de Vegeta advirtiéndole de un peligro que sabia nunca llegaría había hecho latir su corazón al máximo. Con todo su ingenio logro salir antes de perderse en el mar oscuro de su mirada.

Además, si Vegeta podía ir y venir jugando con los nervios de ella, ¿por qué no hacia lo mismo que él? Era completamente valido, después de todo, ella amaba los desafíos y quería, no, deseaba que Vegeta terminara a sus pies, solo espera no ser ella la que terminara en esa posición.

---

---

-¡¡Mira papá, esa es la casa de Goku…!!-chilló emocionada la mamá de Bulma-Vamos, de prisa que quiero ver que tanto ha crecido el pequeño Gohan…

Su esposo accedió a los pedidos de la rubia y acelero su marcha.

-Por cierto, apuesto Vegeta, ¿conoces a los demás amigos de mi hija?-preguntó con inocencia la señora Brief

-No

-Oh, es una lástima, son realmente encantadores, tal vez y hasta haces amistad con ellos…-animó la mujer

-Primero muerto…

-Vamos muchacho, no seas tan negativo…-intercedió el científico- son agradables, además, ya verás cuando conozcas a Goku y al resto de los chicos, de seguro simpatizaran de inmediato…

-Prefiero ir al infierno…-susurró con mal humor

-¡¡Vegeta…!!-amonestó la chica- ya basta, no seas tan aguafiestas, no pretendo que seas su amigo, solo trata de no sacar la guadaña y matarlos ¿entendiste?

-Mujer, entre tú y Kaioshin están fastidiándome la vida…

-Solo haz lo que te digo…

-Sí, claro…-comento con total desinterés

-¡¡Bulma, Vegeta, ya llegamos!!-gritó la rubia

-Buju, que emocionante…-ironizó el custodio con total desinterés

-Vegeta para de ser tan amargado…-reprochó la chica

-Lo haría si no hubiera venido…-susurró con total amargura

-Por favor, tú eres el rey de la amargura

-Y tú de las chifladas

-¿Me dijiste loca?

-¿Yo?...-preguntó con un evidente sarcasmo- Que va, olvidaba que estaba hablando con la más cuerda de la ciudad

-Escúchame Vegeta, mas te vale que te comportes a la altura, ¿estamos?...-el custodio solo desvió la mirada en respuesta-Bien, ahora sonríe…

El pelinegro suspiró con desgano y siguió muy a su pesar al pequeño grupo que se dirigía directo hacia una pequeña casita, que según al perecer del ojinegro, estaba en medio de la nada.

-Hola…-saludó Goku en cuanto salieron de la aeronave-que gusto que hayan venido señores Brief

-El gusto es nuestro muchacho…-respondió el viejo Brief en representación de su familia y de Vegeta

-Pero pasen, los demás los están esperando…-El de pelo alborotado se hizo a un lado para darles el paso libre- Chichi esta apunto de servir el almuerzo…

Mientras los señores Brief se adentraban a la casa, Goku aprovecho el rezago de la peliazul para saludarla

-Me alegra que vinieras Bulma

-Ya sabes, no hace daño visitar de vez en cuando a los amigos…-respondió con sencillez la chica

-Tienes razón…- Al ver al acompañante de su mejor amiga, Goku trató de hacer las paces con él- ehm, Vegeta, lamento haberte juzgado mal ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Amigos?

-¿De ti?, primero dejo que me coman los gusanos

-¡¡Vegeta!!-le amonestó la chica por milésima vez en el día- No le hagas caso Goku, en su lenguaje quiere decir que le encantaría

-En mi lenguaje quiere decir, largo…-terció el de pelo en llama, haciendo obvio su desprecio por los demás seres vivientes

-Haber Vegeta…-Bulma se plantó entre los dos hombres, encarando al custodio- él es mi amigo, así que por lo que también es tuyo ¿cappichi?

-No…-sentención con determinación- suficiente tengo con soportar al insecto de Juunanagou como para hacer amistad con más amigos tuyos

Bulma tuvo que adelantarse para poder detenerlo antes de que entrara a la pequeña casa

-¿Estas diciéndome que eres amigo de Juunana?-cuestionó con asombro

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca dije…-el custodio esquivó magistralmente la mirada sorprendida de la peliazul

-Admítelo…-Bulma tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la cara del pelinegro-él te agrada

-No

-Oh, el pequeño Vegeta tiene miedo a decir que tiene un amigo…-se burló la chica

-Basta

-Oblígame…-le retó divertida la peliazul

Goku empezó a sentir una aura maligna que emanaba del pelinegro, nunca en su vida había sentido algo semejante. Algo dentro de él le gritaba parar la discusión antes de que alguien saliera lastimado

-He, chicos ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? La comida se enfría

-Claro, vamos…-Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, la chica cambio su pose defensiva por una despreocupada y entró a la casa. Ambos suspiraron con una gota en la cabeza y le siguieron el paso.

-¡¡Buenos días…!!

-Hola Bulma…-la saludaron en cuanto atravesó la puerta

-Chichi que gusto…-Bulma se dirigió hacia la anfitriona

-Lo mismo digo, pero vamos, tomen un lugar-Chichi alejó disimuladamente a la chica para poder hablar con ella sin que las escucharan- oye Bulma, ¿así que es cierto que cambiaste a Yamcha? ¿Ese es el tal Vegeta, no?

-No sabía que los chismes corrieran tan rápido…

-¿Entonces es cierto? –Los ojos azabaches de la morena se abrieron en sorpresa-La verdad me sorprende, tú y Yamcha parecían tan enamorados

-Bueno, ya no era lo mismo entre nosotros…-La situación comenzó a incomodar al ángel que intentaba por todos los medios escapar de la preguntas indiscretas de la esposa de Goku-mira, voy a ver qué tal las galletas, adiós

Mientras tanto, el custodio era conducido –para su desagrado- por Goku. Para el buen guerrero no le fue difícil entablar conversación con el pelinegro, después de todo, ser amigable era su segundo nombre.

-Vegeta, sería bueno que conocieras a los chicos…-El de pelos revueltos lo condujo hacia la mesa, donde se plantó en un lugar donde pudieran ser visto- hey muchachos, les presento a Vegeta

-Él es el maestro Roshi…-el viejo maestro lo saludo con una asentimiento de la cabeza

-_Viejo decrepito…_-pensó el pelinegro

- Él es Krillin…-El chico se levanto para estrechar su mano, pero como era costumbre del ojinegro no contesto el saludo

-_Enano calvo…_

-Ten Shin Han…-continuaba Son Goku sin prestar atención de desagrado del custodio

-_Fenómeno de tres ojos_

-Chaoz…

-_Niño mariquita…_

-Oolong

-_Arg, un cerdo…._

-Lunch

-_¿Qué me ve esa humana?_

-Puar

-_¿Un gato? ¿Volando? Kaioshin si que te luciste…_

-El es mi hijo Gohan

-_Ya cállate insecto o te juro que te matare…_

-Ella es mi esposa Chichi

-_Arg, esa bruja me ve como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, tal vez el de ella sería un buen inicio_

-Y creo que ya conoces a Yamcha…-terminó el pelinegro

-Por desgracia…-"_No, mejor inicio con él" _pensó el custodio

-¿Chicos como van?-preguntó Bulma después de dejar una pequeña bandeja de galletas en la mesa

-Les presentaba a Vegeta…-comentó Goku con alegría

-Qué lindo…-Animó la peliazul. Con disimulo se acerco a Vegeta, evitando ser escuchada-Dime que no quieres matarlos

-Claro que no-le respondió el pelinegro- solo los hare sufrir lentamente el día de su muerte y tal vez salte en su tumba ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, mientras no lo hagas en este momento, está bien…-resolvió el ángel mucho más animada. Ella se sentó junto al custodio mientras se preparaban para desayunar, el maestro Roshi quedó frente a ella y al verla sentarse se animó a saludarla.

-Bulma querida, que gusto verte de nuevo, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas…-Como de costumbre, el viejo maestro se abalanzó sobre la mesa con toda la intención de tener un encuentro más cercano

-Si verdad…-contestó nerviosa por la cercanía del anciano

-Porque no me dejas que te de un gran abrazo para recuperar el tiempo perdido…-sus ojos cargados de lujuria provocaron una oleada de vergüenza por parte de los presentes

-Maestro Roshi…-amonestó Krillin con una gran gota en la cabeza

-Que pasa muchacho, yo solo quiero saludar…-se defendió el viejo Roshi, giró su cabeza para volver a ver al bello ángel, pero su mirada se cruzo con la de Vegeta, el rostro ensombrecido del custodio y que destilaba veneno por cada uno de sus poros hizo que viejo para en seco.

-Si la tocas…-le susurró con repulsión- considérate cadáver

-Sabes Bulma…-Roshi se alejó de ella como si de repente le quemara- creo que después platicamos

La chica ojiazul volteó hacia Vegeta en cuanto el viejo maestro se sentó en su asiento tan pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. El custodio le dirigió una sonrisa perversa, la cual Bulma agradeció enormemente, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar ese viejo con cara de pervertido y que Vegeta lo ahuyentara fue agradable para ella.

Chichi dio unas palabras en agradecimiento y todos tomaron sus cosas para poder ingerir sus alimentos.

-Ya era hora ¡¡comamos!!...-protestó el puerquito rosado

-Vamos Oolong, ya sabemos que Goku arrasara con la comida…-le respondió Puar

-¡¡Bueno, adelante!!-grito Oolong antes de que le quitaran la comida.

Y para sorpresa de todos, si bien no había terminado de decir sus palabras, Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a comer como si de su vida dependiera de eso.

-Nunca había visto a otra persona que comiera igual que Goku…-comentó Chaoz

-Goku, por favor compórtate…-le reprochó Chichi, pasando por alto que su otro "no invitado" comía de la misma manera

-Pefro Shishi, la comida esta deliciosa…

Todos los guerreros Z rieron por el comportamiento del chico de pelo alborotado

-Vegeta, come despacio recuerda que-

-No me importa lo que esos insectos están pensando…-le reprochó el custodio- no desayune por venir aquí así que comeré como se me de mi regalada gana

-Bien, como quieras…-Bulma tomó una pieza de pan y le dio una mordida molesta por el comentario del pelinegro.

Vegeta por su lado seguía engullendo cuanto plato se le ponía enfrente. Hubiera arrasado con todos sino se le hubiera interpuesto un par de palillos que le impedían tomar unas de bolitas de arroz.

-¡¡Oye!!-protestó Goku cuando las bolitas le fueron arrebatadas del platón que se supone era suyo.

-Los invitados primero…-le respondió divertido Vegeta

-Pero ese era mío…-chilló Goku en forma infantil

-Yo lo vi antes…-contestó simplemente. El gurrero Z se trago su lloriqueo y siguió comiendo hasta que…

-¡¡Oye!!-protesto una vez más cuando Vegeta le arrebato otro platón con pescado asado

-Eres lento…

-¡¡Hey!!-ahora fue una canasta con tortillas de harina con mantequilla

-¡¡Goku basta!!-Gritó Chichi no soportando las caras de tragedia de su esposo al perder su adorada comida

-Pero yo todavía tengo hambre…-Goku estaba al borde del llanto, pues se había quedado sin comida y su esposa terminaba regañándolo

-Espero que te haga indigestión…-le dijo Bulma al custodio que saboreaba con lentitud las tortillas, disfrutando enormemente el sufrimiento de su anfitrión

-Mujer, ese inútil no se iba a acabar toda la comida, ¿verdad?

Bulma soltó un suspiró, en este mundo o en el otro Vegeta seguía siendo el mismo niño mal criado con los demás, ya fueran vivos o muertos.

Una vez que los la señora Brief, Chichi, Lunch y Bulma hubieran retirado los platos vacios, los guerreros Z comenzaron a platicar de viejas hazañas, recordando los momentos divertidos de sus aventuras. Bulma escuchaba atenta cada una de ellas con asombro, pues al parecer Vegeta no era el único que podía formar esferas de energía y volar por aires sin la necesidad de alas como ella. El custodio sin en cambio se había levantado de su asiento y se había alejado del resto no soportando la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con débiles mortales.

-Hey muchachos, qué tal si hacemos algo divertido…-propuso Krillin después de un tiempo

-Sí, porqué no improvisamos un pequeño torneo…-propusó animado Goku

-Goku, es obvio que tú ganaras…-le dijo Oolong

-Podríamos jugar beisbol…-se animo a opinar Yamcha. Lo pensaron un momento y al final terminaron aceptando, después de todo, se habían reunido para divertirse.

-¡¡Yo con Goku…!!-gritó el viejo Roshi tomando ventaja sobre los demás

-Maestro Roshi, eso es trampa…-declaró Krillin

-Que sea por sorteo, es lo más justo…-opino Puar

-Bien, a ver…-Opinó por primera vez Lunch- que Yamcha y Krillin sean los capitanes

Ambos guerreros estuvieron de acuerdo y se colocaron frente a los demás para escoger a su equipo

-Krillin tu primero…-le animo Lunch

-Bueno, escojo a Ten

-Yo al maestro Roshi…-declaro Yamcha

-Chaoz

-Puar…-su viejo amigo levito hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Yamcha

-Bulma…-Krillin escogió a su amiga haciendo que Yamcha se molestara por escogerla antes

-Chichi…

-Oolong

-Lunch…-escogió Yamcha, pues era ella o el odioso amigo de Bulma

-Bien…-termino Oolong- queda Goku y Vegeta

-Oigan no es justo, uno tendrá ventaja…-se quejó Yamcha a sabiendas de que su amigo era muy fuerte

-Dejémoslo a la suerte…-terció Lunch. Tanto Yamcha como Krillin estuvieron de acuerdo, se acercaron para ver quién iba a quedarse con Goku-Listos, ¡¡ya!!

-Piedra, papel y tijeras. Piedra, papel y tijeras…-dijeron a la vez ambos guerreros

-¡¡Gane!!-gritó victorioso Yamcha

-¡¡Rayo!!-maldijó Krillin, que girándose a Vegeta trato de no sonar tan decepcionado, después de todo él creía que su invitado era un humano promedio-No te ofendas amigo, pero con Goku como enemigo perderemos…

-Sí, lo que digas…-minimizo el custodio

-Para que veas que soy tan generoso-se burlo el ex zorro del desierto- ustedes inician…

-Gracias Yamcha…-ironizó el chico calvo

-Krillin no te desanimes, todavía podemos ganar…-le animó Ten Shin Han

-Solo con un milagro…-comentó Krillin con un suspiro. Se acercó hacia su recién formado equipo para organizarse

-Bien muchachos, veamos, primero bateara Ten, después yo, le sigue Chaoz, Oolong, Bulma y al final Vegeta

-Oye, no crees que es un poco injusto dejar a Vegeta al final- le comento Ten por lo bajo a Krillin-después de todo, es de los mas débiles

-Cierto, siempre nos podemos recuperar contigo-Le respondió el calvo- Bien, mejor, Yo voy primero, luego Vegeta, tu después Ten, Bulma le sigues, Oolong y Chaoz terminara

-Esperemos que al menos hagamos una carrera…-comentó con derrota el cerdito rosado

-Encomendémonos a Kamisama…-rezó Krillin

-¡¡Bien, qué esperan niñas….!!-gritó impaciente Yamcha

-Ya vamos….-respondió el equipó de Krillin.

Krillin tomo el Bate que Yamcha le ofrecía y se colocó en la línea de tiro, suspiro con decisión y se preparo para golpear la pelota con la que solían jugar, pues había sido creada por el señor Brief y estaba hecha con material más resistente del planeta.

-Vamos Krillin….Woho…-Gritó Bulma seguida por sus padres quienes apoyaban al cien por ciento al equipo de su hija

-Vamos Goku, no les dejes ganar…-gritó furiosa Chichi, al ver las porras del equipo contrario

Yamcha lanzó la pelota. Krillin dio un tiro corto evitando lanzarla lejos, pues sabía de sobra que Goku la alcanzaría en el aire. Solo le dio tiempo de correr una base, esperando por todos dioses que al menos no perdieran ese avance.

-¡¡Bien hecho Krillin!!-gritó Ten, después le dio el bate al custodio- Vegeta tu turno, no importa si no le das al principio, estas en confianza

El pelinegro volteo a ver a Bulma quien le devolvió una sonrisa para que tomara el palo. Vegeta le arrebato el Bate a Ten y se dirigió a la línea de tiro.

-Me siento como idiota, no puedo creer que la mujer me haya convencido de hacer esto…-refunfuñaba el custodio. El maestro Roshi al ver que Vegeta se acerca, disimuladamente se hizo para atrás alejándose del custodio a propósito.

Y Yamcha lanzo la pelota

-Strike uno…-gritó el viejo maestro

-La próxima vez me quedare y no me importara que ella haga sus berrinches, la ignorare por completo…-Vegeta seguía refunfuñando sin prestarle atención al juego

-Strike dos…-volvió a gritar el maestro Roshi

-¡¡Vegeta, golpea la pelota!!-le gritó Bulma desde las improvisadas bancas

-¡¡Ya se!!-respondió de la misma forma el custodio-Mujer loca, y yo soy un imbécil por seguirle el juego….

Yamcha estaba más que listo para dejar fuera al enano cascarrabias

-Vamos chiquita, ese lerdo no te dará, soy más fuerte que él que ni siquiera te vera…-dijo el chico de las cicatrices mientras preparaba su tiro-¡¡ahí va!!

Krillin cerró los ojos para no ver el desastroso final, Bulma dejó de respirar para no perderse ni un segundo el tiro y Yamcha estaba más que seguro que Vegeta no podría ver ese lanzamiento.

Todo paso tan rápido que Goku apenas había visto pasar la pelota antes de estrellarse contra varios árboles y atravesarlos hasta terminar hecha pedazos en una roca, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos descolocados.

-¡¡Wow!!-exclamo Goku al ver el agujero por el que había pasado la pelota-Vaya Vegeta, tienes un brazo fuerte

Por su lado, Krillin llego hasta la base de meta seguido por un desinteresado Vegeta

-¡¡Hey Yamcha, que pasa, ya no eres tan buen pitcher…!!-gritó el calvito cuando habían ganado dos carreras

-Chállate Krillin, solo fue suerte de principiante…-protestó Yamcha una vez que había salido de su asombro

-Pues para ser un principiante, no es normal que rompa una pelota…-observó el viejo Roshi sintiendo como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda.

-Hey, sigamos con esto…-gritó Goku para que terminaran de jugar, mientras el señor Brief sacaba otra pelota para los muchachos.

-Vegeta puedo hablar contigo…-le dijo Bulma en cuanto el custodio se dirigía a sentarse

-Ahora que mujer…-protestó el pelinegro

-Puedes tratar de no llamar tanto la atención, ya sabes, no destruir las cosas y no usar híper velocidad o súper fuerza, se supone que eres un humano común y corriente…-amonesto la chica peliazul

-Bien, te parece si mejor me largo y me evito esto…-le propuso con desdén el ojinegro

-No…-sentenció la chica antes de darse la vuelta e ir a tomar su turno para batear

El resto del juego no tuvo por menores, Vegeta tan siquiera tocaba la pelota, pues era muy molesto para él ser cuidadoso con sus tiros, así que procuro ser solo espectador. A pesar de eso, y aunque no le importar en lo más mínimo, su equipo venció al de Yamcha.

-¡¡Ganamos…!!-gritaron los integrantes del equipo

-Vaya Vegeta, no sabía que eras un profesional en esto…-le comento Goku cuando estuvo junto a él

-No lo soy gusano…-le respondió de mala manera Vegeta

-Claro que no Goku…-tercio Krillin-si lo fuera, Yamcha estaría en la calle

Su comentario hizo reír a todos, excepto a Yamcha

-Krillin se supone que eres mi amigo…-reprocho el chico de las cicatrices. Produciendo una nueva risa entre los presentes.

Enojado al ser puesto en ridículo por sus propios amigos, el ex –zorro del desierto se alejo del pequeño grupo. No podía creer lo que había pasado, de hecho no concebía que Vegeta apareciera de la noche a la mañana, proclamando ser un amigo de Bulma y que después todos los guerrero Z le dieran la bienvenida como si se conocieran de años. ¿Qué estaban ciegos o qué? ¿Acaso no veían lo sospechoso que resultaba? ¿O que decían sobre su mirada que le daba una apariencia tenebrosa? Yamcha cambió su rumbo y fue directo con Bulma, tenía que saber de dónde demonios había salido ese enano gruñón y sobre todo, de donde carajos había sacado tanta fuerza para romper una pelota "supuestamente a prueba de los guerreros Z" y no elevar ni un poco su ki.

Se acercó un poco y le hablo lo más calmado que pudo.

-Bulma, puedo hablar contigo

-Sí, claro…-la chica asintió y se alejó de resto siguiendo a su ex novio

-Bien, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente para no ser escuchados por oídos indiscretos.

-¿Qué?

-A ese enano gruñón…-acotó Yamacha impaciente por saber la respuesta

-No le digas así a Vegeta…-le reprochó la chica peliazul

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-preguntó nuevamente el chico perdiendo la paciencia- Nunca lo habías mencionado y ahora llega y lo tratas como si lo conocieras de siempre, ¿lo has visto bien? ¿Has visto su mirada? Por kami ¿Cómo puede tener esa fuerza y esa velocidad?

-Ustedes también son fuertes y tienen mucha velocidad…-intento razonar la chica, aparentando indiferencia

-¿Y?

-Que no son los únicos en este planeta que pueden hacer eso…-dijo Bulma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Su ki parece como si ocultara algo…-Su voz escéptica hizo que Bulma se pusiera a la defensiva

-Yo lo conozco más que nadie en este mundo Yamcha, y sé que puedo confiar en él-explicó un poco nerviosa, los ojos de Yamcha parecían que quería encontrar la verdad en los de ella- Confía en mi

-Lo hago, pero no en él…-rezongó el chico

-Yamcha

-¡¡No!!-chilló escéptico- desde que despertaste eres distante conmigo, y ahora resulta que ese tipo es tu amigo, demonios Bulma ¿no los has visto bien?

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que vea? ¿Qué es un enemigo o algo así?-preguntó enfada el ángel

-Su ki es insignificante, no es normal y lo sabes…-la enfrentó con decisión- no es bueno

-Yamcha sabes qué, creo que Vegeta tenía razón…-resolvió Bulma dándose la media vuelta- fue un error venir aquí

-Vegeta, Vegeta, qué lo único que piensa es en él…-acusó con despreció el pelinegro

-Dime otra cosa en que pensar…-soltó indiferente la ojiazul sin darle la cara

-En mi, en nosotros…-Yamcha llegó hasta ella y la asió de la cintura para que sus ojos se enfrentaran- Bulma yo te amo

-Suéltame…-protestó la chica mientras trataba de zafarse de agarre

-¡¡No!!-Gritó Yamcha, haciendo que Bulma dejara de moverse- ¿Acaso crees que no sé como lo miras?

El chico de las cicatrices aprovechó ese instante de incertidumbre por parte de Bulma para forzar sus labios en un posesivo beso. El ángel trató de quitárselo de encima pero el guerrero era mucho más fuerte que ella, después de unos momentos la chica puedo librarse de los brazos de Yamcha.

El tiempo se detuvo al ver a la persona que estaba atrás del ex –zorro del desierto. Su expresión sombría produjo un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón de la ojiazul, nunca desde que conoció al custodio había visto una expresión así en su rostro, una combinación entre decepción, desprecio y enojo. Sin decir un palabra Vegeta se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Eres un imbécil…-le reclamó la chica a Yamcha, apresurando el paso para alcanzar al custodio

-¡¡Bulma!!...-gritó el chico mientras la mujer que amaba se iba corriendo en busaca de otro.

Unos metros más adelante, el ángel de cabellera azul por fin le daba alcance al pelinegro

-Vegeta…-llamo por tercera vez Bulma, desde que había ido tras él, el custodio se negaba a darle la cara. Para su alivio el ojinegro paró su marcha, aun así, seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Divirtiéndote?...-cuestiono con desprecio

-Vegeta escucha…-intentó explicar la chica

-Ah, sí, ¿qué quieres que escuche?...-cuestionó de nueva cuenta el custodio, el sarcasmo impreso en cada palabra que le dirigía- Es más que obvio que ese gusano y tu tienen algo

-No es así…-chilló la ojiazul

-Como sea, me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer…-soltó indiferente- como había dicho, no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer cerca de esta gente, así que me largo

Bulma de adelantó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo firmemente

-No hasta que me escuches…

-Suéltame…-soltó Vegeta con todo el desprecio que podía expresar- ve a buscar a tu débil humano y déjame en paz

El ángel soltó el brazo del custodio y este salió volando sin voltear el rostro hacia ella ni una vez. Bulma por su parte agacho la cabeza tratando de que las lágrimas no la traicionaran. La ojiazul podía sentir como algo dentro ella se quebraba. Ahora, estaba más que segura que Vegeta nunca le había hablado ni la había visto como lo hizo momentos antes, su odio y desprecio nunca antes le había sido transmitido a ella.

Si bien, siempre solía protestar y enojarse por todo, sus ojos nunca le mostraban enfado. Ahora, ellos parecían gritarle el profundo rencor que su alma le profesaba. Si no hubiera sido testigo del ápice de decepción detrás de sus pupilas ella hubiera pensando que en verdad la odiaba.

La chica peliazul escucho pasos acercarse pero no hizo nada para irse.

-Bulma, aquí estas…-le llamo Yamcha

-Yamcha, ahora no…-ella se dio media vuelta para que no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Pero el guerrero ignoró su pedido y trato de darle la vuelta.

-Me tengo que ir…-Bulma se revolvió de su agarre y trató de huir de ahí.

-No te vayas, tenemos que hablar de nosotros…-le suplicó el chico, creyendo que sus lagrimas eran causadas por él.

-¡¡Suéltame Yamcha!!-le gritó fuera de si la ojiazul-ya no hay un nosotros…

Yamcha se dio demasiado tarde que no era por él por quien lloraba.

-Él es la causa…-susurró con enojo-¡¡Dímelo!!

-Sí, él es la razón…-sentenció la chica no soportando mas el dolor que sentía en el pecho-¿contento?

-¿Por qué?

Bulma enfrentó los negros ojos de Yamcha y vio en ellos angustia y un profundo dolor. Por un momento se sintió miserable, estaba hiriendo a un hombre bueno, quien su único error fue amar a una mujer que ya no le correspondería igual, por el simple hecho de que ella no lo recordaba, nada de lo que habían vivido antes podía recordar, y estaba bien segura que nunca podría recordarlo.

Y en la negrura de sus ojos, Bulma se perdió observando como aquellos iris, no eran los que ella quería observar, ella no quería ver esas dos ventanas que le mostraban lo pura de su alma, no, ella deseaba ver dos pozos oscuros, que la envolvían y la asfixiaban, invitándola a perderse en ellos para siempre. Unos ojos crueles y déspotas al mismo tiempo, pero que ella había descubierto en ellos, un abismo de necesidad y de soledad, que solo cambiaba cuando se enfrentaban a los azules de sus ojos.

Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, esta vez, eran a causa de la revelación que la golpeaba. No era deseo lo que le profesaba a Vegeta, era amor. Ella, Bulma Brief, el ángel de la muerte, se había enamorado del custodio más cascarrabias que el otro mundo hubiera conocido antes.

Una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro

-Porque lo amo… contesto con decisión

Yamcha la soltó al decepcionado y dolido por su revelación

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mientras la veía alejarse de su lado.

-Voy a buscar al hombre al que amo…-le respondió con la misma sonrisa

-Es una broma ¿no?-su voz era una súplica de lo que se negaba a creer-Bulma, por kami, hace menos de una semana que el tipo apareció en tu vida y le declaras tu amor. Yo llevo años contigo y así me pagas

-Lo lamento Yamcha…-su sonrisa desapareció por unos instante, algo dentro de ella lamentaba no poder corresponder los sentimientos del chico- no lo entiendes y no creo que lo llegues a entender, adiós

Casi llego corriendo a donde se encontraban sus padres, ellos estaban entretenidos riéndose de los chistes que Oolong estaba contando. Con discreción Bulma llamo a su madre para poder hablar con ella.

-Mamá me tengo que ir…-le dijo cuando ella se le unió.

-¿Tan pronto querida?...-preguntó sorprendía la rubia mujer

-Si bueno, surgió un imprevisto-se excuso la chica- ¿podrías despedirme de los muchachos?

-Claro mi niña, ¿pero que va pasar con Vegeta?-preguntó de nueva su madre preocupada por el que creía novio de su hija

-Bueno, él ya se fue, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y tengo que ir a alcanzarlo y explicarle lo que paso…-explico la peliazul

-Está bien, vamos hija, date prisa y no lo hagas esperar más…-le animó la rubia, alarmada por la pelea que paso entre su hija y su futuro yerno- tu padre y yo nos encargamos de excusarlos, llévate la nave, sabes que papá siempre trae una de repuesto…

-Gracias mamá…-Bulma le abrazo y salió aprisa de la casa de los Son. Solo esperaba que Vegeta la escuchara.

**_Continuara..._**

_Buuuu que mala soy, hize que Vegeta se enojara..._

_Pero no se preocupen, que en el siguiente capitulo habra reconcilación, solo es para darle sabor a esto, jajaja_

_Saben, en lo personal, me dio risa cuando Vegeta y Goku pelean en la pelicula por la comida, por eso puse un cachito en este capitulo, jojojo, claro que con obvia preferencia jajaja_

_Y si, tambien me encanta cuando le dicen a Vegeta que no llame la atención y va y rompe la maquina que mide la fuerza en el torneo de artes marciales. Ah, que mono, jajajaja_

_Bueno, gracias a **Ladymina saiyajin, kurayami K, Thira, Shadir, Any chany y Veyita **por sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	18. Lo que interesa

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Me tomo mucho tiempo terminarlo, porque la verdad no sabía cómo iba a quedar, tenía planeado hacerlo de tantas formas que al final no me decidía por el contenido. De hecho, tuve que quitar el capitulo extra que iba hacer, porque ya no me cuadraba en todo esto. Así que esto es el resultado, espero que les guste. _

Capitulo 17. Lo que interesa

Los tranquilos parajes de la zona despoblada de capital del norte eran asaltados por el potente sonido de una pequeña nave que atravesaba los cielos a toda velocidad.

Lo único que podía escuchar la chica de cabellera azul, era el sonido de los propulsores a todo lo que daban, le importó muy poco alzar un revuelo alrededor o quedarse sorda por el ruido de las turbinas. Conocía muy bien sus límites, y sabia de sobra que la nave en la que viajaba sobrepasaba por mucho la velocidad que ella pudiera recorrer volando, además conociendo a Vegeta, la dejaría atrás por cientos de kilómetros antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarle. Bulma presionó con mucho más fuerza el pedal para acelerar su marcha. Debía detener al custodio antes de que decidiera marcharse del planeta, lo conocía demasiado bien para apostar un brazo a que Vegeta se comportaría como un irracional y se largaría de Chikyuu sin dudarlo un momento.

-Maldito cabezota…-murmuró la chica, enojada de sus propias suposiciones-si no deja que le dé explicaciones, juro que lo buscare por todo los lugares de la otra vida y cuando lo encuentre se enterara de quien es Bulma Brief

-¿Y ahora con quien peleas…?-preguntó una voz

-¡¡AAhhhh!!-grito la peliazul, deteniendo en seco su viaje. Buscó con la mirada el origen de aquella voz y la encontró en la ventanilla ubicada a lado del copiloto-¡¡Con un demonio Juunana mes haz asustado!!

-Hola, lo siento, es solo que no pude evitar comprobar lo que Juuhachi me dijo…-respondió el pelinegro con simpleza

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó la peliazul molesta por su repentina aparición, se masajeo las sienes y emprendió de nuevo su marcha

-Que es muy fácil asustarte…-le contestó Juunana

-Ok, me alegra tanto ser su objeto de estudio…-comentó con ironía

-¿Algo no molesta?-preguntó el pelinegro con picardía- déjame pensar, tal vez tiene algo que ver con cierto ojinegro, gruñón y desconsiderado al que tu llamas Vegeta…

-¿Viniste solo para burlarte de mí?-inquirió molesta una vez más.

-No…-respondió Juunana con una sonrisa en el rostro- es solo que Juuhachi me contó sobre lo tuyo con el señor cascarrabias, y pensé que tal vez las cosas ya se habrían arreglado,y como me preocupo por ti...

-Porqué no admites que el chisme te come por dentro…-sentenció el ángel ojiazul

-Claro que no…-comentó ofendido el pelinegro- yo soy una persona muy respetuosa con la vida de los demás

-Aja, y yo soy una bruja con cuernos…-le contradijo Bulma. Su amigo solo desvió la mirada ignorándola por un momento, la chica aprovecho su berrinche para dar por zanjada la conversación-siendo así, no creo que te interese saber lo que pasa…

-No, no…-respondió de inmediato el ojiazul- vamos querida Bulma, dime que paso…

-Yo creo que en vez de ángel debiste haber sido reportero…-la chica Brief suspiró por no poder evitar que su amigo se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos

-Ya no critiques y dime de una buena vez

-Está bien…-Bulma ordenó sus ideas y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido al pelinegro- bueno, como sabrás pensaba que solo deseaba a Vegeta, luego esta mañana fuimos a comer con Goku

-¿Con ese imbécil?-preguntó molesto el chico, recordando la cara del humano que no había caído en sus bromas pesadas

-¿Lo conoces?-inquirió suspicaz la ojiazul

-¿Yo? Como crees, te confundes…-Juunana le dedico su mejor sonrisa falsa-mejor sigamos hablando de ti…

-Bueno…-Bulma ignoró el pequeño desliz de su amigo y continuó contándole lo que había pasado- ahí estaban reunidos todos mis supuestos amigos, incluido Yamcha

-¿Ese Gusano?-preguntó nuevamente molesto

-Sabes…-observó la chica- suenas exactamente como Vegeta

-¿En serio?-preguntó con inocencia, esta vez, no era fingida-Solo coincidencia

-Si no los conociera diría que hasta son amigos…-continuó Bulma con su deducción

-¿El y yo amigos…?-Juunana la vio como si de pronto su amiga fuera un extraterrestre- Por el supremo kaoisama, primero se saca los ojos y se los traga antes de hacer amigo mío

-Pues al parecer, estas equivocado…-anotó la chica

-¿En serio?-preguntó con interés el ángel pelinegro

-Sí, hasta parece que le agradas…-comentó animada Bulma

-Wow…-exclamó asombrado el ojiazul-claro, es el poder de mi encanto

-Bueno, ya dejemos tu amor por él de lado y sigamos con lo mío…-rió la chica

-No soy gay…-le reprochó ofendido Juunana por la mención de que le gustara el custodio

-Ya pues…-Bulma rió de nueva cuenta por la cara de asco que puso su amigo por su comentario- como te decía, hice que Vegeta fuera conmigo a la reunión

-¿Y qué le hiciste para que fuera?-fue el turno de Juunana de reir- ¿Lo drogaste? ¿Lo golpeaste y lo llevaste inconsciente? ¿Le mentiste?

-Claro que no…-le acotó la chica- solo lo convencí

-Espera…-declaró el pelinegro observándola analíticamente- ese "lo convencí" me suena a artimaña

-Bueno, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello…-minimizó la ojiazul-como te decía, fuimos, comimos y jugamos un rato

-¿Él jugar…?-preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul-Por Kami, júrame que no lo drogaste

-Que no lo hice…-contestó con un puchero el ángel peliazul- le convencí de hacerlo, y gracias a él ganamos

-Eso es trampa, el hombre podría aniquilar este planeta y ni cuenta se darían

-Eres muy dramático…-anotó la chica

-Si, como yo no soy el ángel consentido por eso lo dices…-comentó Juunana con molestia

Bulma lo vio escéptica por lo dicho

-Espera, yo no soy su consentida

-¿Así? Explícame esto…-apuntó el pelinegro- según me han dicho mis fuentes

-¿Fuentes? ¿Qué fuentes?

-Unas cuantas almas que me han dado valiosa información…-dijo despreocupado el chico- según ellos, el custodio de la muerte nunca, pero de los nunca había estado acompañado de otro ser que no fuera el supremo kaioshin. Y al parecer, tu querida amiga eres la primera que rompió esa regla…

-No es ningún misterio, el supremo kaisama me pidió que fuera con él…-le acotó Bulma declarando lo más obvio

-Ah, pero ahí está la segunda cosa que no cuadra…-le contradijo Juunana- ¿sabías que él era más frio e indiferente que un cubo de hielo, solo hasta que un día le arrebató el alma a una persona a la que no deseaba hacerlo?

-¿En serio? –Preguntó la ojiazul interesada por la información-¿Y sabes quién es esa persona?

-¿Curiosita tan de pronto?-se burlo Juunana

-Déjate de bromas y dime ya…-protestó Bulma, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con su amigo y la paciencia comenzaba a abandonarla

-Bueno, se que era una chica, muy bonita, según lo que me dijeron, ella fue la primera mortal con la que tuvo una conversación, corta, pero una conversación al fin y al cabo...

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿En qué paraíso esta?

-No, el que ha de saber es el supremo kaiosama…-Juunana razono sobre el tema, si alguien sabia lo que pasaba ese debía ser el dios de oeste- mis fuentes no saben del paradero de la chica, pero dicen tu querido custodio le concedió mas minutos de vida para que ella se despidiera de su familia…

-Imposible, él nunca haría eso…-la ojiazul apretó con fuerza el volante que sostenía entre sus manos. Vegeta no haría eso, iría en contra de su naturaleza- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ni idea, pero lo hizo… -respondió rápidamente el ángel pelinegro- después de eso se volvió menos apático

-¿En serio era más de lo que es ahora?-los ánimos de Bulma comenzaban a decaer otra vez en picada al saber que otra persona había traspasado la barrera de indiferencia que tenía el custodio

-Así parece, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que gracias a él Juuhachi entro al cielo?- Juunana la saco de sus cavilaciones al preguntar sobre su gemela

-Creo que si…-respondió triste la ojiazul

-Pues haciendo cuentas, tenía menos de un par de meses que la misteriosa chica había muerto…-el aire pensativo de su amigo solo empeoro las cosas para la chica- así que por eso lo agarramos en curva y nos ayudo

-Tal vez…-Bulma trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de un Vegeta conversando abiertamente con una mujer desconocida para ella- pero eso significa que esa chica era algo importante para él

-Bueno, al parecer ya no…-Juunana sonrió al ver desaparecer la congoja del rostro de su amiga

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A ver, veamos…-Aunque Juunanagou pensara que ir de un lado a otro investigando ciertas cosillas del custodio de la muerte era una pérdida de su valioso tiempo, nada le compensaba más que ver la cara que ponía Bulma cada que le daba buenas noticias, eso hacía que sus horas perdidas de ocio valieran la pena- ¿Qué te mande de nuevo a la vida no es prueba suficiente de que algo pasa? ¿Qué venga y te cuide por las noches? ¿o qué me dices de que se vino a vivir a Chikyuu una semana? No es prueba suficiente de que le moviste el mundo ciento ochenta grados

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-¿Quieres qué te confiese algo?-pregunto el pelinegro- pero prometes que nunca, jamás, ni bajo peligro de muerte lo dirás

-Te lo juro

-Ok…-Juunana tomó un respiro antes de hablar-¿Recuerdas cuando Juuhachi y yo estuvimos contigo la otra semana?

-Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno, en realidad no fue que nosotros le pidiéramos permiso de venir…-confesó su amigo, Juunana estaba consciente que si el custodio de la muerte se enteraba de que él le había dicho a Bulma sobre su mandato él seria ángel muerto-fue Vegeta el que me obligo a venir

-¿Qué?

-Si, con un "vigila cada uno de sus pasos y mantenme informado de lo que haga, no quiero que ninguna sabandijale este rondando" –el pelinegro imito la pose de Vegeta mientras decía sus palabras, después junto sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras seguía contándole a su amiga lo que había pasado-Fui, yo quien evito que tu y el cara cortada tuvieran una cita decente

-¿El te dijo que hicieras todo eso?-preguntó Bulma escéptica por lo dicho

-Bueno, lo que le paso al idiota, digo Yamcha fue por mi cuenta…-aseguró el chico- pero si, cuando él llegó me obligo a decirle todo lo que habías hecho…

-Es un malnacido…-susurró con desdén la ojiazul

-De hecho, si me permites decirlo, cuando vio a Yamcha en la sala, era más que obvio que estaba celoso….-apunto con malicia el pelinegro, si iba a morir por segunda vez, al menos disfrutaría evidenciando al culpable de sus proezas

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-Sí, digamos que eres lo más cercano a una relación que tiene…

-¡¡Entonces él me quiere!!-los ojos de la chica peliazul brillaron ante su propia revelación

-Pues apostaría mi brazo a que si…-terminó de asegurar el pelinegro, contagiado por la alegría de su amiga

-Gracias Juunana, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en el día…-Bulma le brindo la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener al causante de su alegría. En verdad Juunanagou era un buen amigo con ella.

-Bueno y dime que ha pasado entre ustedes…-volvió al ataque el chico, no es que fuera chismoso no nada por el estilo, solo que era una noticia demasiado grande de soportar solo por su amiga que debía compartirla con los demás y él como buen ángel tenía que saber que acongojaba a la chica.

-Vegeta vio cuando Yamcha me estaba besando…-susurró Bulma

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué demonios me perdí?

-No es lo que piensas…-acotó la chica, esperó a que Juunana relajara su expresión y continuó con su explicación- Yamcha me tomo por sorpresa y para mi mala suerte Vegeta vio el beso y ahora cree que quiero estar con él, me dijo que me quedara con Yamcha, lo llamo débil humano y que yo le importaba muy poco

-Eso demuestra que está loco de celos…-apuntó el pelinegro

-O que me odia…-contradijo Bulma

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Ya no se qué creer Juunana…-el ángel de pelo azul agachó la cabeza para que su amigo no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir sin su permiso- si hubieras visto la expresión de sus ojos

-No llores Bulma

-Es que lo amo…-soltó con frustración la chica

Juunangou solo contempló como ella dejaba salir un sollozo para limpiarse con desgana las lágrimas que habían mojado su rostro. Cuando Bulma se calmó un poco el pelinegro rompió el silencio

-Te dije que tú sentías algo mas por ese cabezota…-acusó con humor haciendo que la chica Brief soltara una risa por su comentario tan fuera de lugar

-Gracias…-le agradeció

-De nada, pero creo que mejor te dejo ¿o me equivoco al suponer que vas tras él?-apuntó con astucia Juunana

-No

-Entonces te veo luego, solo dile lo que sientes y veras que te llevaras una gran sorpresa…-animó el chico como todo un consejero del amor

-Gracias...-Bulma le agradeció por segunda vez al chico antes de que este decidiera irse del vidrio de su ventana

-Nos vemos…-se despidió Juunana, tenía una plática pendiente antes de volver con su hermana.

---

A miles de kilómetros de donde se encontraba Bulma, cierto pelinegro con ganas de matar a la mitad del planeta se encontraba en levitando en medio de un campo desierto. Quería destruir cientos y cientos de cosas, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol solo opto por cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños tanto que sentía sus dedos enterrarse en sus palmas.

Hubiera dado un brazo por poder matar a alguien en esos momentos, lástima que la cabeza que quería ver rodar bajos sus pies todavía tuviera un dueño al que le estaba prohibido arrancarle el corazón y masacrarlo con toda la alevosía que pudiera tener. Ya tendría su oportunidad, en algún momento su nombre aparecería en su interminable lista y entonces haría uso de todos sus más macabros métodos de tortura para hacer que ese infeliz page por el hecho de respirar el mismo aire que su ángel.

O si, ya podía saborear su venganza.

Un poco más animado, descendió un poco para refrescarse en raquítico riachuelo bajo sus pies. Para su desagrado vio en su supuesto reflejo algo que no quería observar en esos momentos.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí…?-preguntó con enojo

-Hable con Bulma…-respondió su supuesto reflejo que en nada se parecía a él

-¿Y…?-hastiado de repente, opto por evitar tocar el agua en donde Juunana apareció

-Esta buscándote, deberías regresar a la Corporación Capsula…- el ángel ignoro completamente la mirada de desprecio que le dedico el custodio, haciendo acopio de todo su valor continuo hablando-ella se dirige allí

-Debería de matarte, se supone que evitarías que un maldito gusano se le acercara…-rugió el ojinegro, de repente deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquel ángel no fuera solo un reflejo, quería, no, anhelaba romperle cada uno de los huesos por no realizar la tarea que le había encomendado.

-Lo hice, lo que viste fue un mal entendido…-aunque Juunana sabía que Vegeta no podía hacerle daño en esos momentos, no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera al ver la furia impresa en sus ojos.

-¿Ahora debo creerte…?-reclamo con ironía el custodio. Juunanagou tomo un profundo respiro antes de soltar las palabras que sabia harían que su estancia en el otro mundo peligra peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué no admites que le quieres?

-Lo que quiera o no es de maldita incumbencia…-rugió con ira el ojinegro

-Ya te dije que si se trata de Bulma si me incumbe…-Juunana tragó ante sus propias palabras, en ese momento se maldijo mentalmente por sus cinco segundos de valentía, con un suspiro continuo con su mini discurso, solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre Bulma y el custodio porque si no estaba más que seguro que la cabeza que rodaría primero sería la de él -es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verla sufrir, le afecto que le dijeras que no le importabas

-No lo parecía…-para alivio de el ojiazul Vegeta relajo su ceño fruncido

-Ella te quiere, no sé porque te empeñas en negarlo…

-Largo…-aunque su expresión ya no parecía reclamar su cabeza, sus fríos ojos le advirtieron que era mejor irse

-Bien, como quieras, solo trata de no lastimarla como lo hiciste hace rato…-antes que escuchara su sentencia de muerte, Juunana desapareció de las cristalinas aguas del riachuelo.

Vegeta se quedo levitando un par de minutos antes de salir volando directamente a la Corporación. Después de arreglar su pequeño problema con Bulma, pensaría seriamente que hacer con ese ángel que había osado hablarle como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, todo dependería de su ángel peliazul, si las cosas salían bien, le perdonaría la vida a ese remedo de ángel, por el contrario, si terminaban peor, se encargaría de hacer desaparecer los vestigios de su existencia.

---

El potente rugido de la nave en donde viajaba Bulma hizo que las ventanas de la Corporación Capsula se cimbraran, si bien no había detenido por completo el motor del aircar, el ángel salió prácticamente volando fuera del vehículo. Deseaba con toda su alma que Vegeta estuviera en la residencia, no quería pensar que estuviera en camino hacia el otro mundo, no había descartado que tal vez anduviera vagando por el planeta pero no tenía el ánimo de irlo a buscar por todo Chikyuu.

Lo buscó en el comedor, en la cocina, en su habitación, prácticamente volteo de cabeza la Corporación Capsula y no había rastro del custodio. Con tristeza regresó a la sala de estar y arrastrando los pies se dejo caer sobre el sillón. Su frustración comenzó a invadirla casi haciendo que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de nueva cuenta. Vegeta no podía haberse ido, le había prometido que se quedaría con ella y no podía romper su promesa, no con ella. Subió sus piernas al sillón y con tristeza abrazo sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro entre ellas. Su mente se quedó en blanco para ya no pensar en él, pero no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. De repente su corazón dio un salto, sintió la presencia de Vegeta en la misma estancia en la que ella estaba.

Al levantar la vista él estaba en frente suya.

Bulma lo miró con sorpresa y alivio. Ambos mantenían contacto visual sin decir una palabra, solo se miraban mutuamente. Vegeta se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de las delgadas lagrimas que estaban todavía en su hermoso rostro, Bulma al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, instintivamente se limpió con la palma tratando de disimular que había llorado.

El custodio se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba con su clásica pose de brazos cruzados, colocándose a su lado, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón sin cambiar de actitud. Rotando un poco su cuerpo enfrento a la pelia azul sin decir una sola palabra, esperando pacientemente que la chica iniciara como era costumbre la conversación.

-Vegeta…-hablo por primera vez la ojiazul desde que el custodio llego-lo que viste hace un rato no fue…

-¿Lo que me imagino?-acotó el pelinegro antes de que ella terminara su explicación, ante la mirada escéptica de la chica Vegeta hablo de nuevo-Vamos mujer, no subestimes mi intelecto

-Fue un mal entendido, yo no quería estar con él, pero Yamcha me beso y luego…-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al recordar lo que había seguido después de eso, no quería que el hombre sentado a su lado saliera dejándola sola y sin darle tiempo de decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero antes de que ella terminara Vegeta volvió a interrumpirle.

-Sabes cual es problema de los humanos…-su mirada inquisitiva no daba espacio para respuestas- hablan demasiado

-¿Ya no estás enfadado?- preguntó con temor

-No lo suficiente para largarme de esta mísera vida y regresar al otro mundo…-contestó el custodio reclinándose en el cómodo sillón y relajando su expresión.

-¿Eso es un no?-se aventuró a preguntar la chica más animada que en un principio

Vegeta no contesto, solo cerró los ojos dejando que los nervios de la chica se disparan ante la aparente calma del custodio. Pasaron los segundos más largos para Bulma antes de que el pelinegro se levantara del inmueble y comenzara a dar vueltas frente a ella. Su semblante cambio radicalmente pasando de una gran tranquilidad a un malestar profundo. Su ceño se acentuó mucho más de lo que el ángel hubiera visto en él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de repente parando su caminata y enfrentándola con su peor cara de pocos amigos, la oscuridad impregnada en sus ojos negros

-¿Disculpa?-a Bulma le descoloco su cambio de actitud y no entendido el vaivén de las ideas del custodio

-¿Acaso gozas confundiéndome…?-Vegeta siguió preguntando, quería saber por qué ella hacía que él se sintiera inútil y estúpido estando cerca, incluso peor cuando solo pensaba en ella, él quería saber de una buena vez la razón y ya no solo suponer lo que temía- En tu otra vida no debiste ser una humana cualquiera, no, tu debiste ser una hechicera que ahora disfruta mover sus hilos sobre mí como si fuera su estúpido títere

-Vegeta por favor cálmate, estas muy alterado…-Bulma trato de hacer que se calmara, sus ojos escépticos parecían rayar en la locura

-¿Qué me calme? –Preguntó aun mas alterado-¿Y crees que esta vez te hare caso? ¡¡Eh!!

-M-me estas asustando…

-Que bien…-alego Vegeta irónico- eso debiste de sentir la primera vez que me viste y así no hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto

-Lo dices como si te pesara estar a mi lado…-le contestó dolida la peliazul

-Debí haberte matado desde el primer momento sin mostrarte compasión…-susurró con pesar el pelinegro

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-De que tú y tu maldita presencia voltearon de cabeza mi condenado mundo…-chilló el ojinegro, su control comenzaba a rayar en su límite- yo debí seguir trabajando sin misericordia y sobretodo segur morando en el completo aislamiento…

-Te pesa mi presencia, ¿cierto?

-Me arrepentiré toda la eternidad permitir que tus ojos me convencieran de semejante estupidez…-comento con derrota el custodio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de nueva cuenta- concederte más tiempo, en qué demonios estaba pensando

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas tratando de controlar su ataque de remordimiento

-Vegeta n-no sé de qué me estás hablando…-Bulma no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, Vegeta parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y no parecía escucharla

-¿Qué no me entiendes?-pregunto después unos momentos con su misma voz frustrada, tomó del brazo a Bulma y perdiendo un poco la cordura hizo mas presión sobre ella de la que debía.

-Espera, me lastimas…-la ojiazul se revolvió al sentir sus huesos protestar por la presión ejercida en ellos, pero Vegeta ignoró sus protestas e hizo que lo siguiera a las escaleras, Bulma se quejó de la tosquedad con la que la guiaba y aunque había disminuido la presión de su agarre no se había detenido hasta entrar en la recamara de Bulma.

-Ve bien esta habitación ¿la recuerdas?-pregunto Vegeta mientras la soltaba

-Es mi habitación…-contesto la chica con un enojo

-¿Y?

-No sé que mas quieres que te diga…-respondió con desdén Bulma

-Trata de recordar un poco, maldita sea…-Vegeta estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria que no paso desapercibido por el ángel

-Y-yo no puedo recordar nada…-termino la chica con frustración y enojo

-Maldito Kaioshin, no importa cuando tiempo pases aquí, tu maldita memoria nunca será restaurada…-Vegeta se calmó un poco y se sentó al borde la cama, su rostro volvió a sumirse en completa frustración

-¿Qué es tan importante, como para que te alteres de esa forma?-Bulma se acercó a él sintiéndose mal por el estado en que el custodio se encontraba

-La primera vez que me viste no fue en el otro mundo, fue en esta habitación...-termino el pelinegro enfrentando su mirada-Me pediste tiempo para despedirte de tu familia y yo te lo concedí…

- _"tu querido custodio le concedió mas minutos de vida para que ella se despidiera de su familia…"_

Retumbo la voz de Juunana en la mente de ojiazul, recordando las palabras que hace menos de un par de horas le había dicho.

_-"Un día le arrebató el alma a una persona a la que no deseaba hacerlo"_

_-"ella fue la primera mortal con la que tuvo una conversación"_

-Vegeta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto ella sorprendida por la revelación que a la que acababa de llegar

-No lo sé…-el ojinegro se sincero por primera vez con ella, su voz monótona y sin un ápice de reserva hizo que Bulma continuara con su interrogatorio

-Todo este tiempo, te has quedado conmigo…-comenzó la chica haciendo que su corazón se acelera más de la cuenta, desea que Vegeta contestara con la verdad su pregunta- ¿Fue por qué te lo pedí o porque en realidad querías hacerlo?

-Al parecer, escuchar tus berridos es más efectivo que cualquier otro método para dormir…-termino con humor el custodio sacando una sonrisa en la chica

-Eso es una declaración de que te importo…-la voz de Bulma tenía un tinte de felicidad que hizo que Vegeta olvidara por completo el incidente en la montaña Paoz

-Tal vez, y ¿qué hay de ti?-contraatacó el custodio sin sentir más esa enorme loza de dudas, negaciones y apariencias mal hechas.

-Que si me gusta estar con el señor cascarrabias, claro que si…-soltó Bulma mientras saltaba sobre Vegeta y lo tomaba por el cuello prendiéndose de él.

-Eso es una declaración de que te importo…-recitó con voz grave y sexy Vegeta

-Completamente…-Aseguro la chica sin temor a ser rechazada o a quedar en ridículo-te prefiero por sobre cualquier ser viviente en este mundo o en el otro…

-¿Dejaras de tratar de seducirme…?-pregunto con interés el custodio a milímetros de su rostro

-Nunca…-asevero la chica que veía sus labios con anhelo

-Eso espero…-concluyo Vegeta antes de tomar posesión de sus labios. La tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besar sus labios, había sido demasiado tiempo el que tuvo que esperar para poder tener a su ángel en esa posición, que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de apoderarse de ella en ese momento. No cuando el fuego se desbordaba sobre sus pieles consumiéndolos por dentro y la única forma de calmar las llamas de su pasión serian entregándose el uno al otro en ese mismo instante, hasta poder saciarse, cosa que estaban más que seguros no sería pronto.

**Continuara…**

_**Scarleth Draven, Lady mina Saiyajin, Thira, Omegalpha, Diosa Luna, Shadir:**____Mil gracias por leer y dejar un review, son la inspiración que necesito para publicar, muchas gracias._

_Bien, como se darán cuenta esta parejita ya terminó junta, pero la historia continua, o si. No me quedan muchos capítulos por hacer, dos o tres aun no lo sé, pero el final ya se acerca. Ya saben, por lo de Freezer y todo eso, de verdad, no se imaginan lo que mi mente retorcida tiene para la historia, jojojo, soy un baúl de sorpresas, jejeje._

_Y no, mi historia es T, así que olvídense del lemmon porque no habrá, que mala soy, pero ni modo, esta es una historia bien light ya lo dije, así que chicas, será para la próxima._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	19. Temores y amenazas

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Espero que sigan pendientes de esta historia, porque les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Yeah_

_Si, se que todas querían Lemmon (incluida yo, jajaja) pero no habrá, lo siento ya les había dicho que la historia seria T, jajaja, ni modo, pero se los compensare, lo prometo. _

_Bien, ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo…_

Capitulo 18. Temores y amenazas.

Faltaban un par de horas para que fuera medio día cuando Vegeta salió del cuarto de baño. A pesar de levantarse al alba como todos los días desde que había llegado a Chikyuu, esa mañana el pelinegro había preferido quedarse en cama por unas horas más. Caminó despacio cubierto solo por una toalla que había encontrado en el baño y se sentó al borde de la inmensa cama que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Su ángel de cabellera azul aun se encontraba dormida entre las blancas sabanas. Vegeta se recostó un poco hacia ella y acarició su tersa piel. Le parecía irreal que ese ser tan hermoso ahora le perteneciera, aun podía recordar con nitidez las sensaciones que ese delicado cuerpo habían producido en él. Y aunque él había ido más de una vez al paraíso, nunca lo había hecho de la forma que Bulma lo hizo llegar. Era mil veces mejor que ir y contemplar paisajes hermosos. Ahora que lo pensaba, que el supremo Kaisoma llevara a Bulma hasta su casa, había sido la mejor idea que el dios había tenido desde que lo conocía. Le había entregado en bandeja de plata al más hermoso ángel que ese paraíso o cualquier otro paraíso tuviera. Un ángel exclusivo para él.

Cuando Vegeta retiro su contacto del rostro de la peli azul, ella protesto entre sueños e involuntariamente se acerco a él en busca de calor corporal. El custodio sonrió ante tal acto y dejo que ella le abrazara, después de todo, ella merecía tal privilegio después de brindarle la mejor noche que él hubiera tenido en la vida. Conforme sentía la acompasada respiración de la ojiazul en su pecho, se comenzó a cuestionar sobre lo que había pasado con más detenimiento. Se atraían, eso era evidente. Pero no estaba seguro si estaba listo para revelarle hasta que punto Bulma le importaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo, hiriendo su orgullo en el proceso, ella tenía el completo control de su voluntad. La quería para él, únicamente para él. La rabia y los celos que lo estaban consumiendo el día anterior fueron la prueba irrefutable de lo que significa el ángel en su vida.

-Pequeña bruja…-susurró el pelinegro, sintiéndose embaucado por ella.

Miró a través de la ventana y le pareció adecuado salir a estirar los músculos en el jardín. Estaba por levantarse cuando escucho un reproche proveniente de Bulma, con curiosidad bajo la vista y la vio aferrándose más él en un intento en no dejarlo ir.

-No te vayas…-le dijo el ángel

-Es tarde…-fue su única respuesta-debo comer…

Para su sorpresa, todo rastro de somnolencia por parte de la peliazul desapareció en cuanto el termino de decir la palabra comer.

-Es cierto, estoy hambrienta…-comentó la chica con alegría. Beso los labios de Vegeta, se desperezó y salió de la cama en busca de un buen baño con agua caliente-Vegeta, serias tan amable de programar uno de esos robots que hacen comida…

A pesar de que el custodio estaba fascinado mirando la desnudez del cuerpo de Bulma, el escuchar decirle sobre andar toqueteando uno de esos robots que había en la casa, provoco que frunciera el entrecejo.

-No soy tu sirviente, mujer…

-Oh, vamos Vegeta, solo es esta vez…

-Dile a tu madre que lo haga, esos aparatejos parecen ser su sombra…-refunfuñó

Bulma le miro por unos instantes antes de cambiar su táctica. Con paso lento se acerco a él y reposo sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, se inclino hacia él dejando un espacio reducido entre sus rostros.

-Te lo puedo compensar…-le dijo dulcemente, haciendo que Vegeta levantará una ceja curioso-pero primero, quiero mi desayuno…

Los instintos del custodio se dispararon, con una rapidez que sorprendió al ángel, él había juntado sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Su mano derecha hizo presión sobre su nuca y la izquierda la deposito en su cintura, haciendo que su desnuda piel se pegara a la de él. Al principio Bulma se dejo llevar por las caricias que el custodio le brindaba, pero cuando el pelinegro apretó su trasero expuesto, ella se alejo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, negándole su objetivo.

-Primero mi desayuno…-le dijo con voz entrecortada. Se cruzó de brazos y espero paciente la respuesta de Vegeta. Esté por su lado, tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en su mano en un vano intento de hacer regresar la cordura su mente, estar así, ella a menos de un metro frente de él, decidida, desnuda, con su respiración entrecortada y sus pechos mas remarcados por la presión de sus antebrazos, era algo que le hacía difícil concentrarse en lo que ella le había pedido.

-¿Solo programarlos?-le pregunto si dejar de ver su cuerpo

-Aja…

Vegeta se levantó a regañadientes, se puso el pantalón que encontró a los pies de la cama y salió de su recamara con dirección a la cocina. En cuanto dejo de estar cerca de la chica de azul, él se empezó a replantear la idea que ella lo manipulaba como si él fuera un títere y ella su dueña, aunque para ser sinceros, la recompensa de ser un buen chico, tendría resultados exquisitos.

-Buenos días, joven y apuesto Vegeta…-le saludo la madre de Bulma con su usual sonrisa en el rostro

-Buenos…-contesto esté. La paso sin fijarse en la cara de felicidad que su "suegra" tenia al recibir por primera vez una contestación por parte del pelinegro. El custodio concentro toda su atención en el aparato metálico que tenia frente a él, desde que había llegado a Chikyuu, esa sería la primera vez que utilizaba uno de esos artefactos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarlo?-le preguntó la rubia con voz cantarina

-¿Cómo hace la comida?-pregunto con hosquedad

-Oh, es muy fácil…-comenzó la señora. Ella le explicó con sumo cuidado como utilizar el homerobot, pero Vegeta solo se limitaba a ver el vacio cada que ella divagaba de su pregunta original- y al final solo aprietas este pequeño botón y listo, la comida está hecha, vamos, inténtalo…

El custodio se posiciono frente al objeto y tal y como había escuchado, presionó un par de botones. Agradeció a Kaioshin que la ruidosa rubia estuviera ya lejos de la cocina, ya que, si bien él había despertado de buen humor y había sido benevolente con Bulma, eso no aplicaba para el resto de las personas que existieran en el planeta. En menos de media hora el desayuno ya estaba puesto, y como buen Saiyajin, el custodio se dispuso a comer cada delicioso platillo que estaba servido en la mesa. Pero para su mala suerte, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la calma del lugar, él pelinegro escucho los pasos apresurados de la mujer rubia ir directo hacia la entrada para recibir al recién llegado, Vegeta no sintió algún ki levemente fuerte entrar a la casa, así que supuso que eran los amigos mortales del ángel, por lo que de repente, las ganas de seguir comiendo desaparecieron por completo.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido…-escuchó a lo lejos hablar a la madre de Bulma-Es bueno recibir visitas…

-Gracias por invitarme señora Brief…-el custodio reconoció de inmediato la voz del pequeño amigo de la peliazul, aquel cuya cabeza asemejaba una bola de cristal- ayer los muchachos y yo nos quedamos con el pendiente de que Bulma se fue sin despedirse, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Claro que si, Krillin…-le respondió la mujer. Ambos entraron a la estancia y el amigo de Bulma se sentó en uno de los sillones-no tienen por qué preocuparse, ella está perfectamente, Vegeta la acompaño hasta la casa y se quedo con ella, así que ha estado en buenas manos, ¿Por qué no desayunas con ellos?, el joven Vegeta ya está en el desayunador y mi hija no tarda en bajar…

-Suena bien la invitación…-aceptó el chico calvo- aunque le debo confesar que ese amigo de Bulma me da un poco de miedo…

-Pero que cosas dices, el joven Vegeta es un pan de dios…-le contradijo la rubia, haciendo que Vegeta se atragantara con el jugo, esa era la peor acusación que podían hacer en su contra. Llegando a su límite de tolerancia, el pelinegro se paró de la silla con todas las intenciones de abandonar la cocina, tal vez la casa y quizá hasta el planeta.

-Un pan de dios…-repitió con amargura y desagrado el custodio. Se escape hubiera sido fructuoso si Bulma no se hubiera puesto entre la salida y él. Vegeta olvido de repente su enfado con la madre de ella y se concentro solo en observar a la peliazul que estaba parada frente suya con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Mi desayuno está listo?-Le preguntó con sensualidad moviéndose seductoramente hacia él.

-En la mesa…-respondió por inercia. Pero pronto recordó que había llegado una visita, por lo que evitándola, salió por la puerta dejando a Bulma en completo desconcierto, ella estaba por gritarle cuando las voces de su madre y de Krillin la interrumpieron.

-Bulma querida, que bueno que ya despertaste, mira, Krillin vino de visita…-la rubia reparo en la silla vacía y la mesa aun puesta-¿Has visto al apuesto Vegeta? Hace un momento estaba aquí…

-Creo que se fue al jardín…-le dijo adivinando la razón por la que el custodio no siguió con su juego. Bulma sabia de sobra que para Vegeta, ser el custodio de la muerte significaba plantar la semilla del miedo en los demás seres, sin importar que él fuera un mortal ahora. Así que supuso que una muestra de cariño frente a su madre y su amigo desprestigiaría sus aires siniestros-supongo que será para la próxima…

Bulma los siguió hasta la mesa en donde un apetecible desayuno les aguardaba, mientras que la madre de la peliazul ordenaba a otros homerobots preparar mas comida para el recién llegado. La chica se sentó frente a ellos y Krilln a su izquierda, dejando el asiento derecho para su madre, pero esta lo paso para sentarse una silla mas a la derecha argumentando que ese era el asiento para su esposo, no pasaron ni dos minutos que lo dijo cuando el científico llego a la cocina y tomo su lugar en la mesa, en la cual, los homerobots estaban disponiendo el desayuno para ellos.

-Y dime muchacho, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-le preguntó el padre de Bulma

-Bueno, le decía a su esposa que ayer los chicos y yo nos quedamos preocupados por su hija, pero viendo que está bien, creo que eso queda de sobra…-le comentó el pequeño calvo-y ya que estaba por aquí, quisiera aprovechar para ver si podría comprar un aircar de la Corporación Capsula, he leído que le han hecho nuevas modificaciones al pasado T45 y pésense que podría verlo, no tengo mucho dinero y quería comprar un auto que esté a mi alcance…

-Pues has venido al lugar indicado…-respondió encantado el viejo Brief- ya verás que por ser amigo de mi hija, te daré un descuento especial…

-¡¿En serio?-exclamó emocionado el pequeño guerrero-oh, gracias señor Brief, le prometo que le pagare el resto hasta el último centavo…

Bulma sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad que su amigo tenia, le pareció sorprendente la manera tan sencilla y materialista que los seres de su planeta eran felices. Tan pronto como apareció en el rostro de su amigo una sonrisa, está se paralizó para darle paso a una muestra puramente de terror, haciendo que los presentes se asustaran por sus cambio de actitud.

-No puede ser…-murmuró el chico después de sobreponerse un poco.

Cerca de ahí, para ser más exactos, sobre el techo de la Corporación, Vegeta estaba sentado disfrutando un par de bollos con cubierta rojiza que había tomado antes de salir precipitadamente de la cocina, solo le había dado tiempo de guardarlos en sus bolsillos antes de darse a la fuga, pero bien valía la pena, estaba solo, lejos de los incesantes canturreos de la rubia mujer y de los comentarios estúpidos del enano calvo. Solo lamentaba no haberse quedado a jugar un momento con Bulma, hubiera sido divertido entretenerse un rato antes de subir a la cúpula del edificio y contemplar por última vez la luz que se proyectaba directo sobre su piel.

Dio un mordico a uno de los bollos antes de seguir pensando. Mañana se cumplía el plazo que Kaioshin le había dado para estar en Chikyuu, y él tendría que irse de nuevo a la otra dimensión, solo iba a disfrutar un rato mas del planeta, pues pensaba irse recién amaneciera, ya había gastado demasiado tiempo en ese planeta como para que se quedara más horas de las necesarias. El único problema en sus cálculos era Bulma, estaba seguro que la muy necia le pediría quedarse más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, pero él ya estaba hastiado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, si bien era cierto que existieron unos momentos buenos en su estadía, no por eso iba a plantearse quedarse más tiempo del requerido.

-Y que momentos….-susurró con malicia mientras su vista se perdía en la nada, por eso necesitaba que Bulma se fuera con él, no iba a soportar irse y que él ángel se quedara en Chikyuu, primero se la llevaba a rastras a que ella pasara un minuto más en el planeta. Le dio otro mordisco al bollo, disfrutando su sabor dulce cuando de la nada, su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir una presencia poderosa, alzo la vista hacia el cielo al percatarse que esa energía no podría venir de otro lado más que del espacio.

-Mierda…-escupió malhumorado al darse cuenta del ki tan monstruoso que se acercaba a Chikyuu. El pelinegro engullo por completo el pan que tenía en las manos antes de bajar levitando al jardín. No podía estarle pasando esto a él, no después de que solo le quedaba un día en el planeta ¿Por qué Kaioshin conspiraba en su contra? Pero el dios le había dado vacaciones y ahora parecía que el mundo entero iba a perecer por completo, dándole todo el trabajo cuando volviera a recolectar las almas.

-¿Krillin estas bien?-le preguntó Bulma, preocupada por la cara de terror y pánico que tenía su amigo, le jalaba de la chaqueta pero él parecía estar absorto en su propio miedo pues no le hacía caso-¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez!

-Bulma, cariño déjalo en paz, le vas hacer daño…-le dijo tranquila su madre

-¡Krillin!-le grito al oído la peliazul haciendo que el calvo casi se quedara sordo. Después de levantarse por el nuevo susto que la chica le había metido, Krillin pudo articular las palabras-Bul-Bulma, debo ir con los demás…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-No estoy seguro, pero un Ki poderoso y maligno se está acercando velozmente a Chikyuu….-le informo el chico, sin darle tiempo a ella o a sus padres en exigir un explicación, Krillin salió volando por una de las ventanas-Este Ki, es mucho más fuerte que el que tenia Mayunia…

Bulma trato de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, él ya se había ido volando, dejando más incógnitas en su mente, ¿él había dicho Mayunia? ¿De qué estaba hablando Krillin? Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ojiazul se dirigió hacia el jardín en busca de Vegeta, quería saber que estaba pasando y él parecía que iba a ser el único que le iba a decir tal cosa, para su suerte, cuando la ella salió al jardín el custodio acaba de descender del techo, dirigiéndose con toda la calma del mundo a donde ella estaba.

-Por favor Vegeta, dime que está pasando…-le pidió la ojiazul. El custodio la miro con detenimiento antes de tomarla del brazo e ir hacia un lugar más apartado de la casa-Vegeta, dime que está pasando….

-Nos vamos de aquí…-le dijo con un tono que no daba espacio para reclamos. El ángel lo miro impactada, no podía ser cierto lo que el pelinegro acababa de decirle.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó tentando su suerte. Nunca intimándose ante la cara de pocos amigos que el custodio tenía. Por su parte, Vegeta solo consiguió exasperarse más, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Todo el maldito planeta iba a desaparecer y ellos estaban ahí.

-Chikyuu será destruida…-le dijo sin consentimientos, nunca ablandando sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Escúchame bien, Bulma…-le amenazó el ojinegro-nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí, no tengo la mínima intención de estar aquí cuando el planeta colapse, y por supuesto que tu tampoco lo estarás, así que en este mismo momento nos vamos al otro mundo….

-¡No!-le grito mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba un par de pasos de él-no me puedo ir sabiendo que destino le depara a Chikyuu, mis amigos y mi familia está aquí, no puedo dejarlos solos….

-Los veras cuando lleguen con Edmadaiosama….-le dijo con cansancio el pelinegro. Bulma lo miro con asombro y desprecio, se dio la media vuelta y se echo a correr con dirección a su casa. Debía advertirles a sus amigos de la amenaza que se aproximaba al planeta, y si era cierto que ellos eran tan fuertes como decían ser, podrían salvar al mundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por su lado, Vegeta se quedo en su lugar viendo como Bulma entraba corriendo a la casa, siguió su ki hasta la cocina, paso por el comedor, la estancia, una serie de corredores y salió al patio delantero para salir volando en una de esas naves que al parecer del custodio, los humanos eran dependientes.

-¡¿Por qué es tan necia esa mujer?-se preguntó exasperado cuando la nave paso arriba de él. Podía ir tras ella y detener la nave, sacarla de ese aparatejo y regresar al otro mundo a si fuera lo último que hiciera, o podía ir tras ella, dejar que llegara con sus amigos y que estos esperaran al malnacido que venía en camino, y así, cuando Bulma se diera cuenta que todo estaba perdido, él se la llevaría del planeta y asunto arreglado. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el custodio despegó sus pies del césped y siguió de cerca la pequeña nave amarilla en donde el ángel iba.

Pasaron los sesenta minutos más largos de su vida el tener que seguir a Bulma hasta donde estaban sus inútiles amigos, al parecer, ellos podían leer el ki también, pues habían llegado al lugar donde posiblemente el extraterrestre y compañía llegarían. Vegeta se detuvo mas de cien metros lejos de los guerreros Z y se sentó sobre un montículo de tierra y piedra, disminuyó aun mas su ki y haciendo uso de su agudo sentido de la vista y del oído, el custodio observó y escuchó lo que la peliazul y su bola de amigos decían y hacían. Cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho esperando la llegada del intruso, solo esperaba que acabara pronto con Chikyuu y todos sus habitantes, ya luego se haría cargo de recolectar las almas de los infelices más tarde, cuando ya todo estuviera relajado, o quizá cuando el planeta ya no existiera o cuando fuera partículas de polvo. Tal vez si tenía suerte, kaioshin haría su trabajo y él no tendría que molestarse en recoger la basura.

Pronto todos sintieron una poderosa presencia atravesar la atmosfera de Chikyuu, una enorme nave en forma de platillo con colores blancos y negro era acompañada por una docena de pequeñas naves. Aunque sus tripulantes poseían fuerzas sorprendentes, nada era comparado con el ki que se encontraba en la nave principal. Al parecer la cabezonería de la peliazul no tenía límites, ya que la chica se había quedado con sus amigos a pesar de que ellos le habían dicho que era un lugar peligroso. Por su puesto, Bulma había gritado, insultado y amenazado a cada uno de ellos, por lo que terminaron aceptando su presencia con ellos. Vegeta sonrió un poco, definitivamente que lo de ser cabezota solo se comparaba con él, después de todo, por eso habían permanecido juntos tanto tiempo.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando las pequeñas naves aterrizaron en la tierra a unos cuantos metros de la principal. Poco a poco, de ellas salieron seres de diversas razas, ninguna que los guerreros Z hubieran visto antes, pero casi todas conocidas por Vegeta. Como lo esperaba el custodio, los inútiles de amigos de Bulma se prepararon pelear contra ellos, pero tenían una pequeña desventaja, eran cinco contra, aproximadamente, cien soldados.

-Esto se va a poner interesante…-susurró con malicia el pelinegro. Vio a Bulma correr a esconderse detrás un cumulo de rocas, al parecer sus amigos temían no poder defenderla.

Para asombro del custodio, los guerreros Z se defendían bastante bien, unos producían bolas de energía, otros tenían combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de intensas peleas, al parecer los amigos de la ojiazul habían acabado con la mayoría de los soldados clase baja que acababan de llegar. Pero para su desconcierto, la compuerta de la nave principal se abrió, dejando ver a cinco guerreros de clase alta. Vegeta los reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Q-Qué a-acaso no terminaremos con ellos…?-preguntó exhausto Krillin. Los extraños recién llagados bajaron la rampa y una luz blanca los envolvió dejando ver solo sus sombras. Uno de ellos se puso en escuadra y soltó un grito de guerra. Todos los sonidos que los rodeaba quedaron sordos mientras veían expectantes a los intrusos, los vieron moverse con suma rapidez ante de detenerse a unos veinte metros de ellos, todos listos para la batalla.

-¡Recoome!-exclamó un hombre de gigantes proporciones mientras que con sus dedos apuntaba hacia su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Butter…!-gritó uno de sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo solo que hacia la derecha.

-¡Jeice!-le siguió otro colocándose en posición de corredor y alzando los brazos como si quisiera volar.

-¡Gurdo!-le acompañó el cuarto haciendo las mismas posiciones estrambóticas que los demás

-¡Ginyuu!-gritó el último de ellos separando sus piernas y asomando su cabeza entre ellas, levantando las manos a los lados.

-¡Las fuerzas especiales Ginyuu!-terminaron los cinco, con rosas detrás ellos haciendo la entrada más dramática. Una enorme gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de todos los guerreros Z, de Bulma y de Vegeta al verlos entrar.

-Al parecer, ustedes gusanos, han osado atacar a nuestros soldados…-habló Ginyuu con voz autoritaria, mientras los apuntaba con el dedo en forma prepotente-es por eso, que el señor Frezeer nos ha ordenado acabar con ustedes…

-Nosotros solo nos estábamos defendiendo…-le contradijo Goku con seriedad-fueren ustedes los que atacaron primero, solo nos resto contestar el ataque, no queremos pelear, váyanse de Chikyuu y no vuelvan…

-¿Y tu quien eres para atreverse a darnos ordenes…?-exigió el ser de piel lila

-Mi nombre es Goku, y ellos son mis amigos. Somos los encargados de proteger este planeta…-le informó al pelinegro-pensamos que eran simples viajeros, pero nos atacaron, así que les exijo que me den una explicación de lo que hacen aquí…

Ginyuu angostó los ojos y con rapidez pulso el botón para activar su escooter. Rió con arrogancia al comprobar el bajo nivel del guerrero Z, aunque debía admitir que era elevado comparado con los estándares del resto de los habitantes del lugar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para preocuparse por él.

-Mi señor Frezeer vino a este planeta a conquistarlo…-le dijo con calma-acabara con ustedes y lo venderá a un preció razonable a otros seres ¿contento?

Todos los guerreros Z abrieron los ojos ante lo que él recién llegado había dicho.

-¡Nunca permitiremos que conquiste nuestro planeta!-gritó Krillin. Con un impulso se abalanzó hacia Ginyuu, pero su ataque fue intercedido por el guerrero de cabello color zanahoria. Paró sin esfuerzos su golpe y con una rapidez que sorprendió a los guerreros de Chikyuu, le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago que descolocó Krillin, con una sonrisa, lo aventó lejos de ellos como si no fuera más que un estorbo.

-¡Krillin…!-gritó el resto de sus amigos cuando su pequeño amigo colapso contra una montaña.

-¡Malditos!-le gritó Goku a las fuerzas especiales. El guerrero Z se colocó en posición de pelea y sus demás amigos lo imitaron-pagaran por lo que le han hecho a Krillin…

-Eso lo veremos….-comentó divertido el capitán de las fuerzas especiales-¡Soldados, uno de nosotros se hará cargo de limpiar la basura!

-¡Si, capitán!-respondió el resto. Se colocaron en círculo a los lados de su superior y con suma concentración decidieron quien sería el encargado de estirar los músculos-¡Piedra, papel y tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

-¡Sí! ¡Gane!-exclamó con alegría Recoome. Provocando que el resto de sus compañeros se cruzaran de brazos enojados de no ser los que pelearían contra los guerreros Z-Muy bien, prepárense para morir….

A unos cuantos metros, Bulma se encontraba retirando un par de piedras que todavía sepultaban a su amigo, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Krillin abrió los ojos y le sonrió con pena.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-C-Claro que si…-le respondió con fingida confianza y mueca de dolor-solo fueron un par de rasguños, ese gigante me tomó por sorpresa…

-¿Seguro?

-Si…-le aseguro mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba el vuelo hacia los demás guerreros para ir a ayudarles-Bulma, busca un lugar seguro y escóndete ahí, esos tipos son muy peligrosos…

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo…-le dijo con determinación. La chica asintió, le deseó buena suerte y siguiendo las indicaciones de Krillin corrió en busca de un lugar seguro y donde pudiera ver lo que pasaba. El pequeño guerrero giro su rostro para ver el momento justo cuando Recoome se adelantaba a sus compañeros dispuesto a pelear. Fue solo una fracción de segundo cuando Krillin distinguió en una de las montañas a Vegeta. El custodio ladeo el rostro en actitud de desinterés, dándole a entender que le importaba en lo más mínimo la pelea. Sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia del pelinegro, Krillin regreso al lugar donde estaba a punto de arder Troya. Cuando Bulma llego a un montículo de rocas que la protegían de la vista de los extraños visitantes, la pelea ya había comenzado. Si las habilidades de sus amigos la habían sorprendido anteriormente, esta vez, deseó que su nivel de combate fuera mayor, pues con grandes esfuerzos los guerreros Z podían llevar el ritmo de Recoome. El gigante los atacaba sin compasión y sin darles tiempo de recobrar las fuerzas perdidas. De poco les sirvió utilizar el Kame Hame Ha, el Kienzan, el Taiyouken, el Chonorokyu, el Dodon-pa, Kakusandan, Kikouhou, Me no 12, Rouga Fuufuu Ken o el Sokidan. Todos los ataques que los guerreros utilizaban eran bloqueados y anulados por el peli naranja. Poco a poco las energías le fueron faltando al punto que solo Goku era el único que continuaba de pie, en una lucha constante contra de Recoom.

-Esto es aburrido….-comentó Butter con somnolencia. Con descuido paso su vista por el campo de batalla pero se detuvo en una cabellera azul que sobresalía entre un montículo de piedras. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en rostro y sin preguntar nada salió disparado para entretenerse un rato mientras acababa con ese extraño ser de pelo azul que no participaba en la pelea contra su colega. Por su lado, Vegeta estaba tan entretenido en ver como los amigos de Bulma iban perdiendo la batalla que falló en ver el momento en que Butter había levitado sobre los peleadores y se había aproximado a la ojiazul. Todo paso tan rápido que todos fallaron en ver lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo.

Bulma mantenía en su rostro una expresión de terror mientras grandes chorros de líquido morado caían a sus pies. Sin cuidado se dejo caer de culo sobre la tierra mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del cuerpo sin vida que se colapsaba delante de ella. Solo un "Hola pequeña" y ese asqueroso sujeto estaba muerto a sus pies. El ángel había sentido el terror incrustarse en su cuerpo cuando una luz brillante se había producido de sus dedos y que podía haber asegurado que iba directo a su pecho. Solo unas milésimas de segundo después él tipo se había derrumbado sin vida en el suelo. Un agujero en su abdomen era de donde el líquido emanaba a chorros.

Con la respiración agitada y los ojos cristalinos, Bulma alzó la vista para toparse de lleno con los penetrantes ojos de Vegeta que la miraban con furia. Bajo el rostro un poco y vio que la mano derecha del custodio estaba impregnada de la sangre de Butter.

-Te dije que debimos irnos de aquí…-soltó el pelinegro con voz neutra conteniendo la ira en cada palabra. Un poco mas y la chica de pelo azul hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de su propia necedad. Vegeta sentía la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas, la angustia de pensar en que pudo haber llegado tarde y que el desgraciado que había osado atacarla hubiera cumplido su objetivo.

Bulma lo miro con ojos suplicantes antes de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo con desesperación. Sus temblorosos brazos se ceñían a él con fuerza, por el miedo que todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba experimentando. Ella nunca había sentido tan cerca su final como lo había hecho momentos antes, nunca le había importado la idea de que alguna vez ella misma había experimentado la vida escapando de su ser, incluso deducía que no pudo haber sido tan malo, pues Vegeta había sido el encargado que se llevo su alma. Pero esta vez, el sentir los ojos enemigos clavados en los suyos, con todas las intenciones de aniquilar su cuerpo mortal fue más de lo que su débil cerebro pudo procesar. Mientras Bulma se aferraba al cuerpo del custodio que le brindaba alivio y seguridad, recordó el motivo por el que ella no se había ido de Chikyuu.

-Por favor…-le susurró con desesperación, se separó un poco de él y volvió a repetir su suplica-por favor Vegeta, sálvalos…

Los fríos ojos de él se encontraron contra los desesperados de ellas. Las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas fueron el detonante para que el custodio tomara la más difícil decisión de su vida.

**Continuará…**

_Agradecimientos a _**_Diosa Luna, Any chan, lady mina Saiyajin y a Valeria_**_. Gracias por dejar sus Reviews._

_Bien, tengo algunos puntos que aclarar. Primero, se darán cuenta que no incluí a Piccoro, pero si hacemos memoria, el namekusei apareció después de Raditz secuestro a Gohan, pero aquí el hijo de Goku es un bebé, significa que Piccoro todavía está desaparecido, jajaja. Lo que me lleva al segundo punto, Si bien Goku derroto a Frezeer, es obvio pensar que su nivel de combate era alto, sobre todo si había entrenado en la nave que Bulma construyo y que resistía 100 veces la gravedad de Chikyuu, y que además, su ki había aumentado después de haber quedado medio muerto en la pelea de Vegeta, pero si todo eso no ha pasado, es obvio pensar que Goku tiene el mismo nivel de pelea que tenía cuando Raditz llego, osea que casi nada, jajaja. Es por eso es que Recoome lo venció tan rápido. Y por último, ¿alguien se ha preguntado por qué Vegeta venció tan rápido a Butter? Bueno, eso se los explicaría pero arruinaría el siguiente capítulo, lastima será para la próxima._

_Como eso era todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos_

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	20. Una simple decisión

_¡Por fin!_

_Ya termine este capitulito, espero que les agrade…_

Capitulo 19. Una simple decisión

Dos pares de ojos veían expectantes la pequeña esfera con completa atención. Ninguno de los hermanos se movía de su lugar por miedo a perderse los hechos que ocurrían en Chikyuu. Tanto Juunanagou como Juuhachigou habían dejado sus deberes para saber que había pasado con Bulma, pero nunca pensaron que la situación seria completamente diferente a la que ellos habían predicho, no cuando un ser de extraña piel por poco y mataba a su mejor amiga. Y que si no hubiera sido por Vegeta, ella ya no la contaría.

Estaban tan absortos que ninguno percibió la presencia del supremo Kaiosama o de Kibito.

-¿No deberían estar trabajando…?-pregunto con calma el dios. Los gemelos se sorprendieron tanto de su presencia que al intentar pararse se golpearon con la cabeza de su homologo.

-Juunana…-regaño la rubia sobándose la frente mientras su hermano se acariciaba la nuca.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos…?-cuestionó ahora Kibito con voz severa

-Lo sentimos mucho supremo Kaiosama…-respondió el pelinegro-pero por accidente encontramos esta esfera y al asomarnos nos dimos cuenta que nos mostraba a Bulma en Chikyuu…

-¿Por accidente…?-comento Kibito con mala leche, provocando que Juunana riera nervioso

-¿Y eso es lo que los tiene tan absortos que no han hecho nada en el planeta supremo…?-intervino el supremo Kaiosama ignorando el comentario de Kibito

-No es eso supremo Kaiosama…-hablo por primera vez Juuhachi-Unos extraños seres llegaron a Chikyuu y están atacando a sus habitantes, ¡uno inclusive trato de matar a Bulma…!

-Por suerte para ella, Vegeta la salvo…-terció el ojiazul. El dios y Kibito intercambiaron miradas al saber las nuevas noticias del custodio y del ángel.

-¿Cómo son estos seres Juuhachigou…?-preguntó el más pequeño de los presentes

-Pues, se hacen llamar las fuerzas Guinyu y que sirven a un tal Freezer…-comentó pensativa la rubia-son muy extraños pero se nota que son fuertes…

-No puedo creer que Frezeer haya llagado a Chikyuu…-susurró Kibito

-¿Ustedes lo conocen…?-pregunto Juunana

-Si, es un ser despreciable que se alimenta de sembrar terror en cualquier planeta al que llega…-dijo despacio el dios-aniquila a sus habitantes y luego vende los planetas a mercenarios o cualquiera que pueda pagar la suma que él propone…

-¡Entonces Bulma está en peligro…!-comentó alarmada la rubia.

-No

Ambos hermanos vieron interrogantes al supremo Kaiosama. Él se acerco a la esfera que estaba sobre una mesita y observó con detalle la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Bulma le estaba pidiendo a Vegeta que salvara a sus amigos.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que Frezeer pague por todo lo que ha hecho…-les dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los cojines de la gran sala.

-Supremo Kaiosama, no creo que sea conveniente que…

-Está bien Kibito…-le calmo el dios-ellos son amigos del ángel que esta con Vegeta, deben saber que ella está a salvo…

-Pero Vegeta no podrá contra todos ellos…-le dijo Juunana cuando el dios les indico que tomaran asiento también. El ángel no creía que el custodio pudiera salir victorioso de aquella pelea, era consciente de sus habilidades, pero no creía que fueran suficientes para derrotar a toda la patrulla recién llegada.

-Les contare sobre Vegeta…-les dijo el supremo Kaiosama ignorando los comentarios del pelinegro-solo si prometen que no saldrá de esta sala…

-Lo prometemos…-dijeron ambos hermanos. El dios los observo inquiridoramente y luego comenzó a narrar lo que sabía del custodio.

-Vegeta pertenece a una raza que se extinguió hace años…-comentó con omnipresencia-los Saiyajin eran guerreros temibles que desarrollaban una fuerza sorprendente con cada batalla que enfrentaban. Eran orgullosos y temerarios, pero con enorme deseo de ser los más fuertes del universo, fue entonces que el rey de los Saiyajin hizo un trato con Frezeer con el objetivo de llegar a su tan deseada meta. Poco a poco, cada Saiyajin fue destinado a conquistar planetas y entregarlo a Frezeer como paga por la sociedad que mantenía con ellos.

-Vegeta fue el ultimo heredero de su raza, desde que nació, el rey le inculcó las normas de su planeta para que fuera el mejor representante de su reino. Él era la promesa que todos los habitantes de Vegetasei esperaban, el futuro Súper Saiyajin. Cuando Frezeer se entero de los planes del rey y su pueblo, decidió que ya no los necesitaba más, y que lo mejor sería aniquilarlos antes del que el pequeño príncipe llegara a su objetivo. Destruyó el planeta con todos sus habitantes en él y mando a unos de sus hombres a matar a Vegeta.

-Pero Vegeta era un niño…-exclamo enojado Juunana

-Lo sé, Juunanagou…-inquirió el dios-después de saber lo que Frezeer había hecho con el pueblo de Vegetasei y con su heredero, me traslade personalmente al limbo y fui por Vegeta. Seguí con las reglas y borre su memoria en cuanto aceptó ser el custodio de la muerte. Durante mucho tiempo, Vegeta siguió las normas al pie de la letra, pero su sangre Saiyajin le exigía entregarse a la batalla, por lo que no tuve otra opción que decirle a los cuatro Kaiosamas que lo entrenaran, lo que al parecer resulto mal porque Vegeta es una persona de muy mal carácter y le colmo la paciencia a cada Kaiosama como nunca nadie lo había hecho, Bubble y Gregory, mascotas del Kaiosama del norte todavía le guardan resentimiento por lo mal que los trato. Así que después de mucho discutirlo, lo lleve con el gran Kaiosama para que él se hiciera cargo de su entrenamiento. Al principio siguió las instrucciones que él le daba, pero con el paso del tiempo, Vegeta retaba a cada uno de los guerreros que también se encontraban ahí. El gran Kaiosama me pido que el custodio dejara de ser su alumno, pues a pesar el mejor guerrero, su temperamento no daba cabida a tratados de paz entre los demás habitantes de su planeta.

-Por lo que creé una habitación especial en donde Vegeta pudiera expulsar todo su poder sin dañar a otros. Su gran potencial pronto hizo que su poder llegara al máximo y que poco a poco controlara el enorme ki que poseía.

-Eso significa que hay posibilidades de que Vegeta venza a Frezeer…-concluyó el pelinegro con determinación. El supremo Kaiosama asintió en acuerdo, provocando que los rostros de ambos hermanos se relajaran y siguieran observando la bola de cristal.

Kibito y el dios se alejaron de ellos y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Está seguro de que es correcto, dejar que Vegeta se encargue de la situación…?-pregunto el compañero de dios del este

-Tranquilízate Kibito, Frezeer escogió su camino con sus decisiones…-le dijo éste- y aunque hayan cambiado el orden de los sucesos, estos siempre deben de pasar…

Kibito asintió y salió por la puerta dejando al dios cavilar con sus propios pensamientos.

El supremo Kaiosama sabía que Frezeer había marcado su destino al aniquilar a los Saiyajin, pero su sorpresa fue grande al saber que también había matado al heredero de Vegetasei, eso nunca debió haber pasado, Vegeta debió haber seguido vivo, pues su participación en los acontecimientos del universo eran de suma importancia, toda su existencia era vital para la armonía del tiempo. Pero cuando murió, el tiempo cambio de rumbo, los acontecimientos desaparecieron y se forjaron otros nuevos de los que el dios no tenía control. Pero él se rehusó a ser solo un espectador de ese nuevo destino e intervino como mejor le pareció, rescatando el alma del príncipe Saiyajin de las garras del infierno. Le dio un puesto en ese mundo, le proporcionó las armas para que se entrenara, para que su poder surgiera, paso por alto todas una de sus insolencias, lo consintió como nunca había hecho con otro ser. Tal vez movido por la vida que el Saiyajin hubiera tenido de no ser asesinado, toda la ira, la rabia, la frustración y el odio que debió haber perecido nunca llego a él, nunca experimento el sufrimiento en carne viva que su otro destino le tenía preparado. Todo, gracias a que Frezeer decidió matarlo y no conservarlo como un juguete al que iba a maltratar y humillar.

Vegeta solo conocía a Frezeer como el responsable de que él tuviera que ir limpiando el universo de sus atrocidades, ver lo que producía a cada planeta por el que pasaba. Tal vez había sido mejor para el custodio nunca haber estado bajo las órdenes del Lord. Incluso el destino le había enviado a Bulma sin que se lo propusiera el dios, fue desconcertante saber que ella había muerto, tal vez el destino no estaba tan errado del anterior universo, porque incluso ellos se habían conocido mucho antes y al igual que en la otra línea temporal, ellos habían términos juntos.

-Supongo que esto fue lo mejor…-concluyó el dios. Goku no era lo fuerte suficiente para vencer al ejercito de Frezeer y mucho menos al Lord, todo había cambiado y lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Chikyuu, fue que Vegeta estuviera en ese lugar.

-Hare lo que pueda…-fue la escueta repuesta del pelinegro a la suplica de la ojiazul

-Gracias…-le dijo la chica mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-Pero quiero que te quedes lejos…-el advirtió el ojinegro-no quiero que algún disparo pueda alcanzarte, no vendré corriendo a salvarte, ¿entendiste?…

Bulma asintió y le brindo una sonrisa. Con determinación desenvolvió sus brazos de la espalda del custodio y le beso antes de salir corriendo para buscar un refugio seguro. Cuando Vegeta vio que ella estaba a salvo, se giro para enfrentar la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Al parecer ninguno de los compañeros de Butter se había dado cuenta de su muerte, un punto más para el custodio. Resoplando en desacuerdo, Vegeta se elevo sobre las rocas dispuesto a defender el planeta que Bulma amaba.

-Esto ya me aburrió…-dijo Recoom después de luchar con Goku-¡Acabare contigo…!

Recoome lanzo un rayo de energía directo hacia un muy lastimado Goku, el pelinegro cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto pero esté nunca llego a él, con sorpresa abrió los ojos y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta…!-le llamo el ojinegro al notar que el amigo de Bulma había evitado que lo mataran-¿C-Como hiciste eso?

-Cállate gusano…-le dijo el custodio sin mirarlo.

Cuando Goku había conocido a Vegeta había desconfiado de él por no poseer ki, además de la atemorizante aura que lo rodeaba, pero lo había dejado pasar porque al parecer él era inofensivo y aunque destruyó medio bosque con su tiro cuando jugaban beisbol, nunca pensó que la fuerza que poseía fuera devastadora. Sabía que no era normal que alguien no tuviera ki, ahora estaba seguro que su ausencia era por el hecho de ocultar su enorme poder.

-No puede ser…-exclamó Krillin cuando vio a Vegeta deshacer fácilmente el ataque de Recoom-¿Quién demonios es Vegeta?

Al igual que el resto de los presentes, Recoome se sorprendió al ver que alguien tan insignificante se interpusiera en su camino, se recompuso y cambio su actitud por una molesta.

-¡Oye tu…!-le gritó al custodio-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?

Vegeta comenzó a reír con ironía enfadando más a su adversario.

-¿De qué te ríes…?-pregunto molesto

-Siempre pese que ustedes, parda de gusanos eran más fuertes…-le dijo con calma-es decepciónate ver que son solos unos insectos…

-¡ ¿Cómo te atreves…?-grito fuera de si el peli naranja.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta había decidido acabar con todos ellos lo antes posible. Se lanzo a él sin que este se diera cuenta y cuando estaba frente a él, disparo un rayo de ki directo en su cara, desintegrándolo en el proceso. Luego, con la misma sonrisa perversa en su rostro, salió disparado contra el resto de las fuerzas Gyiniu. Vegeta había esperado tanto tiempo pelear con alguien a muerte que no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo en seres inferiores. Reapareció justo detrás de Jeice y Gurdo, tomo sus cabezas entres sus manos y haciendo presión les rompió el cuello, después los lanzo al aire y como si de un juego se tratara les lanzo un par de rayos que los hizo explotar. Cuando Gyniu se dio la vuelta, Vegeta lo tomo del brazo y con un golpe certero de su codo le rompo la extremidad superior a su enemigo. Con un grito de dolor Gyniu se alejo de él y el custodio formo una pequeña bola de energía con su dedo, con una mirada que rayaba en la locura disparó contra su enemigo desmembrándolo en el proceso y como último recurso produjo una Big Bang Attack que desintegró al líder de las fuerzas especiales. Cuando vio que había terminado con ellos enfocó su vista en la enorme nave de la que salieron cuatro seres entre las sombras.

Vegeta sonrió con gusto, por fin vería que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser una batalla de verdad.

Con un aire que destilaba a muerte, Kiwi, Dodoria, Zarbon y Lord Freezer bajaron la rampa que los separaba de tierra firme. El pequeño Lord estaba más que molesto, no cabía entre sus posibilidades que seres tan insignificantes derrotaran a su ejército y no solo eso, sino que además vencieran a sus fuerzas especiales, tal vez ellos eran excéntricos y estrafalarios, pero en la batalla eran de los mejores guerreros que pudo haber tenido bajo su mando, ahora eran un desperdicio de tiempo, todo por el hecho de confiarse y dejar que su enemigo ganara la batalla. Ahora, él mismo tendría que buscar las esferas que tanto deseaba poseer.

Como era su costumbre, Dodoria y Zarbon se ubicaron a los lados de Freezer tal cual perros falderos, esté por su lado, avanzo un par de metros hacia la única persona que permanecía de pie en medio de ese campo lleno de cuerpos y sangre.

-Que sorpresivos me resultan los terrícolas…-comento con voz melosa-nunca pensé que insectos tan insignificantes derrotaran a mi ejercito. Dime, terrícola ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Alguna clase de fuerzas especiales?

El Lord esperaba la respuesta de Vegeta, pero este nunca contesto.

-¡Maldito imbécil, contesta si no quieres morir…!-rugió Dodoria

-Calma muchachos, tal vez nuestro anfitrión es demasiado reservado…-comento Freezer con una sonrisa retorcida- Pudieron haber vencido a mis tropas, pero la misericordia se acabo con ustedes…

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluidos los guerreros Z, Vegeta comenzó a reír

-¿En serio creen que alguno de ustedes puede vencerme…?-su risa paro para transformase en una sonrisa aun más siniestra que la del Lord- será divertido matar a cuatro gusanos este día…

-¡ ¿Cómo te atreves sabandija…?-fue Kiwi el que descolocado e insultado por las palabras del custodio había avanzado un par de pasos hacia el sujeto que se mofaba de ser mas fuerte.

-Tu optimismo me sorprende, terrícola….-le dijo Freezer-lástima que se te acabo en este momento, ¡Soldado, encárgate de la basura!

-¡A la orden, Señor Freezer!

Kiwi levantó el vuelo y con una velocidad sorprendente ataco al pelinegro. Vegeta esquivo el primer ataque y con toda la arrogancia del universo invito a su enemigo a atacarlo una segunda vez, esté así lo hizo, pero todos sus ataques eran esquivados y bloqueados por el custodio. Después de unos momentos de lucha, el ojinegro tomo el control de los ataques, haciendo que Kiwi retrocediera el camino que había andado.

-Basta de calentamientos….-dijo el custodio con voz segura, se elevo sobre la cabeza de su oponente y formo una bola de energía que lanzo hacia el sujeto violáceo-¡Galick Ho…!

Fue lo último que escucho Kiwi antes de morir desintegrado.

Cuando Vegeta termino con su oponente, sobrevoló el lugar donde todavía estaban Zarbon, Dodoria y Freezer, incrédulos de que su compañero hubiera muerto tan de repente.

-¿Quién demonios eres…?-preguntó con interés el Lord

-Mi nombre es Vegeta…-comentó con desinterés el custodio

-¡ ¿Vegeta?

-Vaya, no sabía que eran tan conocido…-respondió con ironía el ojinegro ante la cara de incredulidad de Zarbon. Freezer sin en cambio solo lo miro con profundo odio.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Yo te mate hace años…!-gritó el peli verde. Lo había reconocido, esa pose soberbia, ese aire de suficiencia, su cabello y el parecido espeluznante con el ex Rey de Vegetasei, no había duda, él era Vegeta, el príncipe Saiyajin que Zarbon había matado cuando era apenas un niño. La pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios estaba ahí?

Vegeta por su lado perdió por un momento su actitud indiferente. "_Yo te mate_" ¿podría ser cierto lo que escuchaba? ¿Ese gusano con aire afemeninado era el causante de que él estuviera en el otro mundo? Por primera vez, el custodio maldijo al supremo Kaiosama por haberle borrado la memoria porque no podía recordar nada de su vida pasada, no sabía cuando había muerto ni de dónde provenía. Movido por la curiosidad intentó sacarle más información al peli verde.

-Pues fallaste miserablemente…-mintió inmediatamente

-Por supuesto que no, yo vi tu nave incendiarse…-se defendió el peli verde

-Pues sobreviví…-comentó con simpleza el custodio

-Lástima que tu querido planeta no corrió con la misma suerte…-intervino divertido Freezer

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando…?-soltó indiferente el pelinegro.

-De que yo mismo aniquile a tu estúpido pueblo…-terminó con malicia el Lord del universo. Ante aquellas palabras, la expresión de Vegeta se vio alterada. Sus palmas se cerraron en un puño en donde se centraba la ira y la rabia-Vegetasei quedo reducido a nada, pero no te preocupes, yo soy tan misericordioso con los Saiyajin que te hare el gran favor de reunirte con tus antepasados…

Sus burlescos ojos se enfrentaron contra los crudos de Vegeta. Ambos destilando terror en sus pupilas, ambos con sed de muerte. La mente de Vegeta comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como podía, asimilando nombres desconocidos para él, tratando de imaginar los hechos que habían pasado y el causante de ellos en un mismo escenario. Él podía sentir el odio recorriendo sus venas e inyectándose en cada uno de sus órganos para amontonarse en su cerebro y que sus instintos pidieran a gritos la vida de aquel que osaba en escupirle en la cara la verdad de sus atrocidades.

Freezer, aquel que siempre le causo desagrado por tener que limpiar sus desastres, aquel al que considero como una plaga y que gustoso hubiera detenido, ahora se transformaba en el personaje central de su más profundo odio.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas, gusano…?-escupió el custodio con veneno en su voz.

Bulma veía desde lejos como Vegeta y aquellas bestias mantenían una pequeña conversación. Pudo sentir el cambio en el aura del custodio, que había pasado de una maligna a una realmente tenebrosa. Ella tuvo que aguantar la respiración al recordar la ocasión en la que el custodio estaba entrenando, aquella donde su poder había salido a flote dejando de lado sus dotes como custodio de la muerte, concentrándose únicamente en destruir a un enemigo imaginario. Con la gran diferencia que esta vez, sus enemigos tenían carne y hueso y Vegeta los había aniquilado como si no fueran más que juguetes.

Algo dentro de ella se arrepintió de pedirle semejante cosa, tal vez debió haber incluido las palabras "sin matar a nadie". Pero ya nada podía hacer, el custodio estaba demasiado sumergido en la batalla que ella dudaba que le prestara atención en esos momentos.

-Lord Freezer, permítame enmendar mi error y ser yo quien acabe con este insolente…-pidió el peli verde

-Soldado Zarbon, le daré la oportunidad a Dodoria de que el termine con la basura…-sentenció Freezer sin dejar de ver al custodio.

-Como usted guste…-terminó el soldado con enojo

-Soldado Dodoria, el pequeño mono es todo suyo…

-¡A la orden, Señor!

Vegeta chasqueo la lengua en desacuerdo al ver al enorme sujeto rosado ir hacia él. Ya no estaba de humor para seguir jugando, en su mente solo había dos objetivos en aniquilar, el sujeto amanerado y Freezer. Dodoria encendió su scooter y verifico con asombro que el nivel de pelea de Vegeta era de cinco unidades. Nadie con ese nivel tan insignificante podría haber matado a las fuerzas especiales y a Kiwi.

-Supongo que quieres comprobar mi poder, ¿o me equivoco…?-alego Vegeta con petulancia. Sonrió socarronamente y elevó su ki tanto que el scooter de los presentes estallaron cuando llego a más de veinte mil unidades. El custodio dejo de elevar su poder y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa en los labios-supongo que con esto será suficiente para acabar con una sabandija como tu…

-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme…!-Dodoria envió decenas de bolas de energía directo al pelinegro, pero con sorpresa se percato que el custodio estaba detrás de él

-Al que no debes subestimar es a mi…-comentó Vegeta-tu sabes que esa técnica no te servirá de nada…

Enojado, Dodoria le lanzo un golpe con su brazo que el ojinegro detuvo fácilmente, subió sobre su espalda y tomo ambos brazos para ejercer presión ellos y como antes había hecho con las fuerzas Ginyu, lo lanzó hacia el cielo y después con una bola de energía lo pulverizo en el proceso.

-Bien, ¿Quién es el siguiente…?-preguntó Vegeta con voz llana

Los ojos de Freezer centellaron de rabia al ver como un Saiyajin se burlaba así de ellos. Dodoria había sido uno de sus mejores guerreros y aquel mono lo había aniquilado como si no fuera más que un insecto molesto.

-Te arrepentirás de esto…-escupió con ira

-Señor Freezer, yo peleare contra él…-intervino rápidamente Zarbon

-Bien, haz lo que creas conveniente…-comentó el Lord hastiado por la situación

Zarbon asintió y sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó en contra del custodio. Vegeta por su lado, no podía estar más complacido en pelear con aquel que fuera responsable de matarlo, el pelinegro se encargaría de que el peli verde tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Cientos de ataques propino el peli verde a una velocidad increíble, pero para su completa frustración, ninguno de ellos llego a su objetivo ya que el pelinegro era mucho más veloz que él.

-¿Qué tal un poco de tu propia medicina…?-inquirió orgulloso el custodio mientras brincaba sobre él y se posicionaba a sus espaldas. Cuando Zarbon se giro para enfrentarlo, una patada en el abdomen lo mando directo sobre una montaña, cuando salió del agujero que había creado su cuerpo, cayo incrédulo sobre la árida tierra de aquel lugar, una ligera línea de sangre verde brillante salía de su labio inferior. Para su completo desagrado, Vegeta comenzó a reírse de él.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto…-susurró con odio. Levanto su vista hacia su enemigo y apretó con fuerza con los puño- ¡Prepárate para morir…!

Todo el cuerpo de Zarbon se contrajo cuando el poder comenzó a emerger de su interior. Su tono muscular aumento alarmantemente y sus ojos saltaron sobre sus orbitas dándole un aspecto temible. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el custodio para una nueva batalla cuando reparo en el pequeño grupo de guerreros que se encontraban cerca de la montaña donde él estaba. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Vaya pequeño príncipe, no recordaba que tuvieras tantos amigos…-comentó con burla

-¡Ya cállate animal…!-le dijo Vegeta malhumorado-esos gusanos no son nada mío…

-¿Así…?-le retó el ojiverde. Apunto con una de sus manos hacia donde los guerreros Z estaban resguardándose mal heridos y formó una pequeña esfera de energía-pídeme que no los mate…

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana…-resopló indiferente el custodio

-Bien, como tú digas…-Para completo desconcierto de los guerreros, vieron como una poderosa energía iba directo hacia ellos. Goku tomo a Yamcha y Tenshin Han sobre sus hombros para evitar que el ataque los matara. Cuando la energía desapareció, Goku trato de localizar a sus demás amigos, para su suerte, Chaoz estaba bien, pero no encontró a Krillin.

-¡Krillin…!-gritó el de pelo alborotado al verlo tendido sobre la tierra sin dar señas de vida. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia su mejor amigo para socorrerlo-¡Krillin, por Kami, reacciona…!

-Arg... ¿Go-Goku…?-respondió casi inconsciente

-Resiste amigo, te sacare de aquí…

Lejos de ahí, Bulma había visto todo lo que había pasado. Con frustración vio como Vegeta había dejado que el ataque impactara sobre los amigos de ella, así que ignorando su advertencia, la ojiazul salió disparada en dirección de sus amigos para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, esquivando los escombros que salían volando.

-Vaya, al parecer no te importan para nada…-reconoció el ojiverde cuando la ola de destrucción había cesado, haciendo que Vegeta bufara

-¿Por qué no mejor te concentras en atacarme y te dejas de estupideces…?

-Como gustes…-Zarbon se preparo de nueva cuenta y comenzó a atacarlo, con la diferencia que los golpes que le propinaba al custodio, le costaban a él esquivarlos con mayor dificultad.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Bulma en cuanto llego con Goku

-Malherido…-respondió el pelinegro

-Por Kami…-susurró la ojiazul cuando retiro la mano de la espalda de su amigo calvo, él sangraba copiosamente de su flanco derecho-Goku, debemos atenderle o podría empeorar…

-Maldición…-susurró el morocho. Reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban, sostuvo a su amigo y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás guerreros.

Mientras tanto, Zarbon y Vegeta reñían codo a codo sin mucha diferencia de poderes. Solo hasta que el ojiverde diviso de nuevo a los guerreros Z, fue cuando sin importarle si Vegeta veía, lanzo un nuevo ataque contra ellos. Por una milésima de segundo, el custodio volteo hacia donde se dirigía esa energía, solo le costó ese tiempo reconocer una cabellera azulada entre ellos. Maldiciendo a todos los dioses del inframundo y mas allá, Vegeta salió disparado para evitar que el ataque llegara a su cometido.

-Vaya, después de todo si te importaban…-comentó divertido Zarbon mientras veía como el príncipe Saiyajin detenía su ataque, juntando ambas manos el peli verde mando mas rayos de ki contra ellos-¡Mueran…!

-¡Vegeta…!-gritó Bulma al ver como el custodio detenía la energía que iba directo hacia ellos.

-¡Te dije que no salieras…!-le reprochó el ojinegro

-¡Y yo te dije que los salvaras, animal…!-le contestó con enojo la chica-¡Krillin está muy malherido…!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos debiluchos…!

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa…!

-¡Ya cállate! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado salvándoles el trasero?

-¡No lo necesitarían si te hubieras encargado de ellos desde el principio…!-le gritó aun más fuerte la peli azul, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluso Krillin había dejado de quejarse del dolor para contemplar el intercambio de palabras entre el par. Sin obviar el hecho de que Vegeta sostuviera entre sus manos un ataque mucho más poderoso que el que antes los había atacado.

-¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien…!-Vegeta farfullo un par de maldiciones hacia el ángel azul y elevando su ki aun mas, contraataco haciendo que Zarbon retrocediera ante la ofensiva-¡Ahora gusano, tu vas a pagar por todo!

Sin poder creerlo, Zarbon comenzó a consumirse con su propio poder al ver que Vegeta era mucho más poderoso que él. Con un último grito de dolor, el peli verde dejo de existir en el universo. Cuando el ataque termino, Vegeta se giro hacia Bulma y la tomo de brazo para que lo escuchara con detenimiento.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo vamos hablar seriamente…-le amonestó con enojo. Levanto la vista y con rabia observo cómo era el centro de atención de los guerreros Z-¿Y ustedes que ven inútiles?

Se giro y salió volando con dirección hacia donde estaba Freezer.

-Bulma ¿Quién demonios es Vegeta…?-preguntó Tenshin Han con miedo y asombro entremezclados

-Es una larga historia Ten, una larga historia…

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con Freezer, Vegeta se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Muy bien lagartija, veamos si eres tan fuerte como dices ser…-le dijo el custodio con una retorcida sonrisa que el Lord no tardo en imitar.

-Pasare por alto tu gran falta de respeto…-comentó con voz melosa, cambiando su expresión por una fría-Porque en este mismo momento voy a aniquilarte…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Vegeta se abalanzó sobre él, ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que el señor del universo tuviera que decirle. Lo único que tenía en mente era aniquilarlo, por lo que sus sentidos solo se enfocaron en la batalla que tenía en ese momento. Los ataques que propinaba eran casi los mismos que tenía que defender, la pelea era tan reñida que por un momento el pelinegro casi sonrió de felicidad al saber que por fin podría tener la pelea que tanto tiempo había esperado, por fin pondría a su cuerpo al límite de su capacidad. Después de que el custodio provocara que Freezer callera brutalmente sobre el suelo, el Lord soltó una maldición y se transformó en un ser mucho más poderoso. Su aspecto era más temible pero a Vegeta no pareció impórtale en los mas mínimo ya que siguió atacándolo. Golpe tras golpe, las energías del custodio parecían incrementarse, así como las de Freezer decaían a pasos alarmados.

-No puede ser posible…-jadeó el de piel extraña mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Pronto llego a su mente la inevitable idea de llegar a su ultima transformación antes del que el Saiyajin No Ouji terminara con su vida sin remedio alguno-¡NO LO PERMITIRE…..!

Una oleada de energía azotó el lugar levantando escombros a su paso e imposibilitando la vista. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, entre el polvo que se revolvía se apreció una figura menuda que emitía unos ojos cargados de odio y de vacío. Freezer había llegada a su ultima trasformación con el fin de dar por terminada esa batalla antes de que el inminente final se escapara de sus manos.

-Vegeta, me encargare de que esta vez, termines muerto…-le escupió con odio. El custodio por su lado solo soltó una sonrisa de lado al leer las intenciones de Freezer

-Eso esperaba…

**Continuará…**

_**Anychan, Thira, Lady mina Saiyajin, Valeria, Rosy, 18 girl y Lazaret: **__Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz leerlos._

_¿Qué tal me quedo?_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aunque fueron puras peleas, eso no quita el hecho de que ya explique porque las cosas pasaron de tal forma, todo por una simple decisión del Lord, que cambio. Bien, pues el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta historia, que emoción ¿Qué pasara? Ya quiero saber, jejeje. Lo siento, pero todavía no lo escribo, ops. Nos vemos_

_Bye bye_

_Adickdelta _


	21. De Vuelta en Casa

_Hola a todos los que se toman unos minutos esta rara historia. Bien, aunque con muchos trabajos por fin traigo lo que les había prometi hace tiempo, el final de este fic, bien paseen a leer…_

**Capitulo 20. De vuelta en Casa**

La expresión que mantenía Bulma en el rostro era todo un dilema para los guerreros Z. Ella, Bulma Brief, la chica que había emprendido un viaje casi suicida en busca de unas supuestas esferas del dragón, la adolescente que había puesto en peligro su vida por el simple deseo de tener el novio de sus sueños, la mujer que había visto decenas de combates en donde sus seres queridos peleaban, la persona que prácticamente había muerto y resucitado milagrosamente, era la misma chica que miraba el cielo con una profunda preocupación, sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel desconocido que ella proclamaba a los siete vientos que era su amigo, y aquel a quien conocía como la palma de su mano, o mejor que eso. Sus manos se entrelazaban casi desesperadas y su ceño se fruncía expectante ante la batalla que se desarrollaba a metros de donde estaban todos.

El señor de la Galaxia contra el custodio de la muerte.

Todos a excepción de ella estaban fascinados y a la vez temerosos de enorme poder que aquel ojinegro demostraba ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que detrás de ese cuerpo menudo se encontraba encerrado un poder descomunal capaz de exterminar la vida del planeta? Y en verdad, sin ser literales, acabar con la vida de cada uno de los habitantes del planeta.

Pero el mas impactado de todos los presentes era Frezeer, quien como último recurso, como su ultima opción fue transformarse en aquel ser de piel completamente grisácea. Nunca se imagino que tuviera que mostrarse de esa forma ante aquel a quien creyó muerto hace más de veinte años, pero menos aun, que un saiyajin estuviera dándole la paliza de su vida. Todo el odio que destilaba solo era superado por Vegeta.

-Maldito simio ignorante…-susurró incrédulo y sangrando copiosamente-te arrepentirás de atreverte a enfrentar al Lord del universo…

Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron peligrosamente al escuchar las palabras de Frezeer. Estaba harto de él, le había dado una excelente batalla, incluso había superado sus expectativas, pero era tiempo de acabar con sus juegos. Conocía poco a su oponente, pero sabía de sobra que podría aniquilar el planeta si lo deseaba, él ya le había escupido que había extinguido a su raza a su capricho, no haría lo mismo con ese planeta, era cuestión de orgullo para el custodio.

-Acabemos de una maldita vez con esto…-reiteró el pelinegro-tu existencia esta jodiendome la vida…

Con una sonrisa perversa, Vegeta elevo su ki hasta donde sus energías le permitían. Aquel punto en donde la adrenalina se apoderaba de su raciocinio y el olor a muerte y sangre llamaba a sus instintos. Contadas veces había podido llegar a ese estado, le tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad controlarlo, pero prefería dejarlo como última opción en una batalla, porque manejar tanto poder era demasiado agotador para su cuerpo y su psique.

Enormes piedras comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo mientras que esté se agrietaba y un denso ambiente se situaba en el lugar, la destrucción se hacía presente alrededor del saiyajin. Su sonrisa se volvió más retorcida, su iris se volvió aguamarina, su cabello se volvió dorado y su poder se libero como una bestia que buscaba destruir, matar y destrozar a su rival.

-¿Listo para morir?

-Esto es imposible…-Frezeer estaba en completo shock. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la prueba viviente de que el príncipe de la extinta Vegetasei se había vuelto el legendario súper saiyajin.

Sin darle tregua a su oponente, el ahora rubio custodio ataco sin piedad el cuerpo malherido del ser de piel grisácea. Frezeer pudo sentir claramente como con cada golpe, su cuerpo se debilitaba, sus fuerzas decrecían y sus órganos comenzaban a dañarse. Por cada golpe que él daba, Vegeta propinaba el doble, más duro y más despiadado, al punto de dejarlo caer en picada al precipicio, como un maniquí sin vida.

-Oh, todo poderoso Lord de la Galaxia…-comenzó Vegeta con burla y rencor en sus palabras-No me digas que eso es todo el poder que pregonabas al universo tener…

Caminó hasta su inmóvil cuerpo y lo tomo de la cabeza como si no fuera más que un saco de papas. Sus ojos destilaban a muerte y sus palabras quemaban su garganta como serpientes venenosas hambrientas de sangre.

-Toda tu vida te has mofado de ser un ser sin piedad ni misericordia…-le escupió el moreno con odio-pero dime, ¿que se siente ser humillado? rebajado a nada, un espectador de tu propia muerte…

-No…no me m-mates…-rogó Frezeer-ten piedad…

Vegeta se rio con cinismo aplicando más fuerza en su agarre, produciendo un lastimero y desgarrador grito de su victima

-No la conoces…-le susurró con la misma falsa dulzura que el Lord usaba- pero a diferencia de ti, yo me encargare de hacerte sufrir poco a poco, hasta que tu, pedazo de mierda, me pidas que te mate, y cuando eso llegue, hare que tu maldita existencia desaparezca de este mundo y del otro…

-Nunca…

-Ah ¿eso crees…?- le retó el aguamarina. Con un golpe rápido atravesó su abdomen haciendo que la sangre manchara sus manos y la tierra en donde estaban- Grita Frezeer, grita todo lo que quieras, porque ni siquiera los dioses te escucharan…

-M-maldito…mal-malnacido…-escupió Frezeer. Vegeta se alejo de él y con una última sonrisa perversa arrojó una bola de energía contra del caído. Con toda la calma del mundo apareció una guadaña en su mano y en la otra una lista enrollada.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-exclamó el Lord al ver su cuerpo calcinado tirado en el suelo. Giro su vista hacia el custodio y un terror desconocido se instauro en él-¿Quién…quién demonios eres tú?

-La persona a quien nunca debiste haber asesinado…-susurró antes de cortarlo a la mitad. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y un denso humo purpura comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor. Vegeta solo contemplo extasiado como su enemigo se consumía lentamente-no mereces pudrirte en el infierno….

Cuando no había quedado indicios de Frezeer en ningún lado, Vegeta desapareció la guadaña y arrojo la lista que tenía en la mano al aire. No tenía ánimos de tachar su nombre del pergamino.

Se giro hacia donde estaba Bulma y levitando un poco llego hasta donde ella estaba. Fue el ver su rostro embelesado lo que le hizo darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, todavía mantenía un aura dorada rodeándolo.

-¿Qué?-ladró molesto, pero sin volver a su estado normal

-¿Cómo…cómo hiciste eso…?-Bulma se acerco hipnotizada hacia él, y como si temiera que el custodio desapareciera, rozo temblorosa su rubio cabello-es increíble….

-Mujer, pareces loca…-comentó irritado el rubio saiyajin-deja de verme de esa forma…

-Es que…nunca te había visto así…-le respondió la peliazul, su mano dejo su cabellara y se poso en su mejilla-me gustas mas así….

El cuerpo entero de Vegeta se congelo al escuchar los disparates del ángel, su piel se volvió de roca y comenzó a resquebrajarse antes de que le saliera una enorme gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza. Estaba por controlarse cuando en su campo de visión apareció el resto del grupo Z, entonces, su rostro se tiño de rojo sangre, de sus orejas salía humito, sus ojos se salieron levemente de sus orbitas y una enorme vena salió amenazante en su frente.

-¡ ¿Y ustedes gusanos qué están viendo…?

De inmediato todos voltearon hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar la figura imponente que se encontraba frente a ellos. Miles de preguntas se formabas en sus ingenuas mentes, pues nunca ni en sus más locos sueños, hubieran ideado que un alguien pudiera poseer un nivel de poder tremendamente elevado, y no solo eso, sino que el aura que emanaba de él lo hacía ver temible, como si en cualquier momento él pudiera robarles la vida si quisiera.

-Vaya Vegeta, eres muy fuerte…-alegó alegre Goku mientras pasaba al resto de los guerreros Z- me gustaría mucho tener una batalla contigo, seria emocionante…

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o así eres desde nacimiento…?-refunfuñó el custodio

-Vamos Vegeta, deja a Goku en paz, él solo quiere ser amable…-intervino Bulma. Se giro un poco para encarar a sus amigos-¿Krillin? ¿Estás bien? Oh por Kaiosama ¿Krillin?

Todos los presentes se giraron cuando el semblante de Bulma cambio radicalmente. Y efectivamente, el pequeño guerrero se encontraba tirado boca abajo a una cierta distancia de los demás. De inmediato los guerreros Z regresaron sobre sus pasos para socorrer a su compañero, cuando le dieron la vuelta, la preocupación cayó sobre ellos como una losa de cemento. No habían notado el estado grave de Krillin después del rayo que Zabon disparó en contra ellos, ahora su amigo encontraba muy difícil abrir los ojos o incluso respirar le costaba dificultad.

-Oh, vamos amigo, resiste un poco…-le dijo Yamcha sujetando su cuerpo-hemos pasado por mucho para que ahora nos fastidies el día…

-L-lo pillaste…-respondió Krillin con una sonrisa en sus labios, de inmediato su amigo intentó moverlo del lugar pero el grito de dolor del guerrero lo paró en seco, con rapidez desgarro el uniforme que cubría su tronco descubriendo una gran masa violácea en las costillas del lado izquierdo y unos bordes sobresalían sobre la piel. Rápidamente unas arcadas hicieron que Krillin vomitara sangre y pedazos sólidos de sus pulmones.

-Oh, mierda…-exclamó Ten Shin Han mientras inspeccionaba un poco el trauma-la explosión rompió sus costillas y no necesito ser médico para decir que perforo sus pulmones…

-Es b-bueno saberlo…-susurró con dolor el calvito antes de que sangre se acumulara de nuevo en su boca

-Por favor Vegeta, sálvalo…-le pidió Bulma al custodio con desesperación

-¿Qué me crees curandero? Soy un custodio no un santo que hace milagros…-respondió molesto el Saiyajin haciendo que lagrimas se acumularan en los hermosos ojos del ángel-Oh, no me vengas con eso, para…

-Dime que no está en la lista…-susurró la ojiazul. El pelinegro la miro con detenimiento antes de aparecer el pergamino con el nombre de los condenados a muerte, se la entrego a la chica y ella busco su nombre entre tantos que había ahí-No, por Kaiosama, no, no, no, no…

Vegeta entendió de inmediato que la peliazul había encontrado a su amigo dentro de la lista, Bulma lo miro tratando de evitar que el custodio realizara su trabajo.

-Apartarte…

-Vegeta, no lo hagas…

-Bulma, apártate…-de repente, el custodio apareció su guadaña, dejando a todos los guerreros Z clavados al suelo, pues de inmediato el miedo había invadido sus cuerpos al presenciar algo que ningún mortal sin condena debía ver, la muerte en persona.

-¿Q-quién d-demonios e-eres…?-preguntó Yamcha con terror, todos tragaron con fuerza cuando el semblante de Vegeta se oscureció, su brillo dorado cambio por uno negro, todo en él de repente era aterrador, vacio, oscuro, como si sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad.

-¿Acaso importa mortal…?-contraatacó el pelinegro con ironía, hubiera dado un brazo porque el nombre de ese gusano hubiera sido el elegido y no el del pequeño calvo.

-¡Ah, con un carajo mujer, apártate de él…!-ladró molesto el ojinegro cuando Bulma cubrió con su cuerpo el de su amigo convaleciente-Ni si quiera lo pienses…

-¡No…! Debe haber una manera, ¡Krillin no puede morir…!-sollozó la chica interponiéndose entre ellos-Por favor Vegeta, por favor…

El resto de los presentes habían dejado de respirar desde que Vegeta había mostrado su verdadero rostro, poco parecían notar que Bulma no se había amedrentado con ese cambio, pues seguía hablándole con la naturalidad de siempre. De repente, el alma se les fue del cuerpo al ver que una luz blanquecina-azulada se deprendía del Krillin tomando una forma fantasmal.

-¡Ahhhh un fantasma….!-gritó Goku con voz chillona mientras su rostro se tornaba azul y una gran gota de sudor les bajo por la nuca a Vegeta, a Bulma y al mismísimo Krillin

-¡Soy yo animal…!-soltó Krillin con molestia haciendo que su amigo recobrara la compostura-lo siento, pero has sido tan idiota…

-Pero, pero tu estas muerto, y-y tu cuerpo está ahí, y tu estas ahí….-balbuceó el saiyajin con incredulidad-oh, bien ¿de qué me perdí?

-Yo, no lo sé…-respondió el pequeño calvo con duda.

-Ahm, yo puedo contestar eso…-respondió Bulma recompuesta- bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar…

-Oh vamos Bulma, todo el día ha sido de locos, creo que podrías explicarnos lo que sepas ¿no crees?-expresó Ten Shin Han, a lo que la chica de azul mirar asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pues. Para empezar, me presento, mi nombre es Bulma…-el resto del los guerreros la vieron como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca-anteriormente era un ángel del cielo pero ahora estoy a cargo de la muerte, bueno, del custodio en sí. Oh vamos, no me miren así, trato de explicarles las cosas…

-Date prisa mujer, no tengo tu tempo…-refunfuñó el custodio con guadaña en mano.

-En eso estoy, gracias. Bien, Vegeta, aquí presente, es en sí, el custodio de la muerte, eso explica la guadaña y el terror que les inspira y pues…-Bulma paro para ver con tristeza a su amigo-Krillin está condenado a morir, por eso es que su alma salió de su cuerpo…

-¿Acaso es una broma?-pregunto Yamcha con escepticismo

-No, es la verdad…-contestó seria el ángel-Yo no soy la Bulma que ustedes conocieron, ella murió, y yo…yo soy lo que queda de su alma, regrese a la vida por un lapso corto de tiempo, y es hora de volver a donde pertenezco…

-Ah, por eso parecías tan extrañada con todo alrededor…-contestó Goku con simpleza

-¿Qué hay de él…?-preguntó Yamcha con temor-¿Qué hay de su poder?

-Oh bueno, eso te le podría explicar Vegeta…-respondió la chica

-Ni lo sueñes…-intercedió con mal humor el custodio

-Hey, no se olviden de mi, aquí estoy…-alegó Krillin-¿Eso significa que estoy muerto?

-Si…

-Hey, pero eso no es ningún problema…-comentó con alegría Goku-podemos juntar las esferas del dragón y pedir que te revivan…

-¡Es cierto…!-exclamó con alegría el calvito

-Basta ya de estupideces…-farfulló Vegeta con enojo. Con un rápido movimiento rompo la conexión de Krillin con los mortales-Listo, ahora vámonos, no soporto estar un momentos con estos insectos…

-Oye cómo te atreves…-ladró molesto Ten sin Han

-No me tientes, que ganas no faltan para matarlos…-susurró de lo mas macabro el custodio haciendo que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta, incluyendo a Krillin ya muerto.

-Vamos muchachos, no se pongan así, Goku tiene razón, buscaran esas esferas y Krillin revivirá. Pero ahora es tiempo de irnos, Krillin tu iras primero, cuando llegues al templo de Enmadaiosama, espéranos ahí, que yo llegaré por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…-asintió el guerrero, se giro hacia el resto de sus amigos y le brindo una sonrisa-bueno amigos, espero verlos pronto, adiós…

Tan pronto como se despidió de ellos, el alma de Krillin comenzó a desaparecer hasta que se evaporo con el viento.

-Bueno, creo que también es hora de irme…-habló la chica después de unos momentos en silencio-Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, me divertí mucho y disfrute tanto estar viva, gracias por todo…

-¿En verdad tienes que irte…?-preguntó Goku con pesar-Nosotros no tenemos inconveniente de que te quedes, aquí estarás segura y entre amigos…

-Bueno, ya les dije, este ya no es mi mundo…-respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Vegeta comenzó a levitar unos cuantos metros mientras el ángel se despedía de sus amigos, cuando Bulma noto su lejanía sonrió y regreso su vista a los guerreros-descuiden, estaré bien, Vegeta está conmigo y no permitirá que me hagan daño…

-¿Segura…?

-Claro…-insistió la chica, giro su rostro hacia Yamcha y le abrazo con cariño-Siento no ser la Bulma de quien te enamoraste ni la que te amaba, pero vamos, pasamos buenos momentos ¿amigos?

-Siempre serás la Bulma de quien me enamore ¿lo sabes…?-comentó Yamcha con pesar. El ángel solo asintió y deposito un casto beso en sus labios

-Adiós Yamcha…-le dijo cuando dejó de abrazarlo-Adiós a todos…

Se giro hacia donde estaba Vegeta y limpiando rápido unas cuantas lagrimas emprendió vuelo hasta alcanzar al custodio que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo besaste…-susurró con enojo el pelinegro.

-Fue una despedida…-comento triste la chica.

-Pero eso no quita que lo hayas besado…-alegó el custodio, robándole una sonrisa al ángel.

-¿Acaso estas celoso…?-comentó divertida la chica mientras entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda y curvaba su cuerpo hacia delante acercándose al ojinegro.

-No…

-Vamos Vegeta, luces celoso, suenas como celoso y actúas como un celoso…así que te puedo asegurar que estas ce-lo-so…-canturreo la ojiazul infantilmente. Antes de que el saiyajin alegara algo en su defensa, Bulma rodeó su cuello con sus manos halándolo hacia ella, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso apasionado logrando que el custodio la abrazara posesivamente para profundizar su contacto, una vez que la chica separo su boca una risita se escapo de sus labios- ¿ves? Esto si fue un verdadero beso ¿podemos irnos? Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa…

El custodio asintió y desaparecieron de Chikyuu para reaparecer en la entrada del templo de Enmadaiosma, rápidamente Bulma busco a Krillin entre el tumulto de almas que esperaban su turno para saber su destino en el mundo de los muertos. Ella tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para encontrarlo sin ir muy lejos, ya que según Vegeta, el supremo Kaisoma todavía no había autorizado el regreso de éste a ese mundo y no podían pasear libremente por ahí, así que cuando su amigo calvo los alcanzo ella le indico que no se moviera de su lugar. No paso mucho para que el dios hiciera acto de presencia junto a Kibito y los dos ángeles gemelos que había puesto a su disposición.

-¡Chicos…!-los llamó Bulma emocionada de ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos sonrieron entre si y se aproximaron hacia ella dejando a Vegeta hablar con el dios-los extrañe tanto….

-Nosotros también Bulma…-expresó el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que su hermana también la saludara.

-Dinos que no volverás a irte con los vivos…-comentó con apremio la rubia-Vimos lo que paso en Chikyuu y no permitiremos que vuelvas allá…

-No se preocupen, no lo hare…-comentó con alegría la chica mientras los abrazaba-Tenemos tanto de que hablar…

De repente la ojiazul se separo de ellos al recordar que Krillin estaba detrás de ellos.

-Lo olvidaba, este es Krillin…-les dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo presentaba con los ángeles-es un amigo de Chikyuu y estará con nosotros un rato. Krillin, ellos son ángeles del paraíso y mis mejores amigos, él es Juunanangou y ella Juuhachigou, son hermanos gemelos…

-Mu-mucho gusto…-respondió torpemente el guerrero, pues nunca había visto un ángel tan hermoso con lo era Juuhachigou.

-Oigan chicos, creo que los veo después, tengo que ir con Vegeta, ¿les puedo pedir que cuiden de Krillin por mi…?-comentó la chica, sus amigos asintieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa-háganlo sentir como en casa…

-Eh, Bulma ¿puedo hablar contigo…?-le pidió el ex –guerrero Z- Bueno, podrías decirle a los chicos que no busquen las esferas del dragón por un tiempo, sabes, estar vivo es muy cansado y estaba pensando que tal vez me tome un descanso antes de regresar y…

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No tendrá que ver algo Juuhachi?-le preguntó la chica divertida habiendo notado la mirada de embelesado que había puesto su amigo al ver a la rubia.

-No, no, bueno es que yo, pensé que tal vez, bueno tú sabes…

-Descuida veré que puedo hacer…-le dijo el ángel mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se encaminaba directo a donde se encontraba Vegeta dejando al calvito con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué te dijo el Supremo Kaiosama…?-le preguntó la ojiazul mientras el dios y su ayudante se retiraban.

-Que no había problema en que me quede…-comentó neutral el custodio-¿Tú estás segura de que puedes seguir siendo mi ayudante?

-Claro, me vendría bien volver al trabajo…-le dijo la chica-pero quisiera tomarme unos días de descanso…

-Mujer, no hay descanso para nosotros…-le indicó con obviedad el ojinegro.

-¿Seguro? Porque estaba pensando en pasar esos días contigo celebrando que estamos de regreso…-comentó inocente la ojiazul

-¿Tratas de tentarme…?-le cuestionó el custodio con voz ronca.

-Solo un poco, además, vamos a estar junto por una eternidad, sería bueno que empecemos con el pie derecho ¿no crees…?-le reiteró el ángel con complicidad.

-Un tiempo justo…-le aseguró Vegeta, mientras la veía con deseo-un tiempo muy justo…

**FIN**

_Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y sobre todo la historia. Fue un proyecto muy largo jeje mas de 2 años me costó terminarlo, wow es mucho tiempo. Esta fue mi primera historia y de hecho mi primer Fic, así que le tengo mucho cariño, además moldee a los personajes a mi conveniencia, bueno a la mayoría jaja. _

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellos lectores que me escribieron sus comentarios y sugerencias, se los agradezco muchísimo, para ser honesta cuando publique el primer capítulo no pensé que le fuera a gustar, pero creo que si, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi encanto escribirlo._

_**Dga, Valeria, 18 girl, Thira, Rosy, Lazaret, Lady mina Saiyajin Anychan, Diosa Luna, Shadir, Omegalpha, Scarleth Draven, Veyita, Kurayami K, Makarena, PiloSaa, Sashimura, , Uchihabrun, Nothing to losning, ZoniiNara, Mussi, Midori, Hanahvegeta, Super Vegeta, Mitzuko, Caroone, Aome, Israeru. **_

_A todos, mil besos y abrazos, espero vernos pronto._

_Bye bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
